Chuck Vs Season 3 and Seven Eighths
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: Team Bartowski team up to finish off the Ring and find Chuck's mother with the help of Beckman and the U.S. Govt. Takes place right after season 3 finale. It is now a completed story!
1. Chuck Vs The Base

This is my idea for the prequel to season 4. I know it is not right because I have no idea what the next season will be about. Read and enjoy. Feel free to review. Rated for minor sexual content.

I changed a little from the original to make more sense and make the story able to continue.

*I do not own Chuck or anything. This is just my appreciation for the best show ever.*

Sarah wakes up cuddled next to Chuck. She can feel Chuck's heart beat slowly. It is very relaxing to her. She hasn't even realized how different life will be without being a spy. What is she going to do? Get a job? Stay at home? She listens to Chuck's heartbeat and calms down. She caresses him a little tighter. This causes Chuck to wake up.

"Oh… I'm sorry for waking you." Sarah genuinely feels sorry.

Chuck lets out a yawn and stretches. "No problem," he says groggily. Sarah has never felt so relaxed knowing there is no more missions, danger, weapons, explosions, etc. Chuck, on the other hand, is not so relaxed. He knows about his father's secret lab. He needs to decide if he is going to look for his mother or just let it go. He hasn't told anyone about it yet and is very hesitant to tell anyone, especially Ellie. He already agreed to quit the spy life to then have this bomb drop on him. Metaphorically speaking, obviously. Chuck needs to tell Sarah. He has kept way too many lies only for her to find out in the worst situations. Maybe he can ease her in.

"Sarah…"

"Yea, Chuck?"

"What time is it?"

Sarah leans forward and looks at the alarm clock. It is eleven am. We slept for a long time," Sarah chuckles at the end and then lies back against Chuck's chest.

Chuck looks at her and sees her beautiful face. She slightly smiles as he admires the perfection before him. The enticing blue eyes that look upon him like two gleaming stars, the soft exuberant lips slowly stretching as she smiles. Nothing can compare to how beautiful she is. "I need to tell you something about my father." Sarah's smile drops, she sits up quickly, and she looks in questionable surprise. "This is not easy to say. I haven't told anyone else yet and I don't want to keep lying to you."

She is still wondering what he could be telling her as she softly recites, "You can tell me anything."

"My father… um… was a spy for the last twenty years."

"Yea, I know that. He even made the Intersect." She says with an obvious tone.

"Yea, but he was working for himself. He was looking for my mother." Sarah's jaw dropped and she hears the word mother. She went numb because she didn't know how to react. When she was finally able to feel her extremities again, she asks:

"Really? When did he tell you this?"

"I got a text last night at the dinner. It was an automated text he sent to me. He told me about what he had been doing the last twenty years" Sarah just looks in awe but is quite intrigued to know what Chuck's dad found. "He had a whole underground base under my childhood house."

"What?" Sarah almost jumps out of the bed, pulling the covers off Chuck.

"Yea. It has all of his secrets and in the message he said he was protecting me from other people. Bad people. I'm telling you this because I think we might have to do… dare I say it… some spy work." He swallows while saying it.

"What people? Are you serious? We need to go there now!" She excitedly, yet angrily pitches. She stands up quickly and grabs her keys. "Let's go. Now!" She puts on pants and a shirt. Chuck is still lying in bed not wanting to go. Sarah puts on her boots and grabs Chuck a shirt and shorts from the closet. It is a Ghostbusters shirt and a bathing suit.

"Really? I understand the shirt, but the shorts?" Chuck jokingly asks.

"Ok. Well get dressed. We need to leave now!" Sarah orders. Chuck throws on the shirt and grabs some pants from his closet. Ties his chucks and is ready. Sarah grabs his hand and pulls him out of the bedroom door.

"Ok, ok. Let me get a jacket." Chuck hastily pleads. Chuck grabs his jacket and they fly out the front door. They walk up to the black, sleek Porsche that Sarah has owned for over three years. Chuck states with wonder, "Wow. This car is in mint condition. That is quite surprising for a spy. Or is this your sixth one because the other ones keep blowing up?"

"This is the same one. It really isn't surprising. I rarely got to use the car." Sarah exclaims with a disappointed tone. She loves the car but she is right. They usually had to do some recon work in a van and work out of there. "Come on. Get in the car" she orders.

Chuck starts checking all the saved radio stations, appalled not to find any of them set. "How can you not listen to music when you drive?"

"I never thought about it." Sarah replies apathetically.

"Wow… you have some catching up to do with the normal people." Chuck starts setting all these stations for her. She doesn't mind. She never uses it anyways. "Oh, nice 106.7" Chuck enthusiastically says as he sets the station. "Nice…" This is a long drawn out nice as he sets another station.

They pull up to the house; they get out of the car and walk to the door. Chuck opens the door, they go to his dad's old room, and Chuck opens the secret door. Sarah doesn't even think to admire Chuck's childhood house. She is too focused on this base, lab, lair, etc. Sarah walks ahead of Chuck in a scared, yet intrigued manner. She steps into the room and it looks like a library with all the folders neatly stacked. She stands there in surprise, she cannot move. She is in a paralyzed state when she notices how large the room is. After a few seconds, she finally coughs out, "This place is huge."

"I know." Chuck reassures her quickly. There are files on all my dad's old identities and there is that one section on my mother." Chuck explains contently.

"So… what info is there on your mom?"

"I don't know. I only looked down here briefly last night after dinner."

"Well… you want to look for her?" She asks optimistically knowing she is open to both choices.

"Sure, why not." Chuck indecisively answers. He really isn't sure if he wants to find the woman that abandoned him so long ago without a reason. "I don't know if I want to, actually. She made my life so much harder."

Sarah is quite interested and feels like it could be fun. "Don't you want to find out why she left or who she is now?" She asks with a smirk on your face, hoping peer pressure will work.

"Ok. Let's do it. We shouldn't tell anyone else though."

"Ok… lets look in all these folders."

About an hour goes by. Chuck cannot sit still any longer. His ADD is not letting him focus. He then looks at the Governor on his wrist. He thinks of how easily his father's broke. "What would happen if I lost the Governor forever?" Chuck asks Sarah.

"You won't lose it. I won't let it happen." She triumphantly says.

"But what if it broke? Watches break… it happens."

"I… uh… don't know." Sarah worries a little bit. The only one who knew how to make it was now dead. "You're smart enough to fix it if it breaks."

"Thanks for the compliment but I don't know." Chuck really questions what could happen. "Maybe there are some blueprints in here. I'll look through his stuff while you look at the files."

"Ok. That is a great idea. You are pretty smart, you know that." Sarah is happy and smiles slightly knowing how great Chuck is.

After an hour of so of Chuck digging through invention blueprints, he yells, "I found them… I think." Sarah looks up optimistically. Chuck walks back to the table and lays out the blueprints. All of a sudden he flashes. He just learned how to build it in half a second.

"Chuck… did you just flash?" Sarah is confused.

"Uh… Yea, I did." Chuck cautiously assures her.

"But that wasn't in the Intersect. Your father built the Governor by himself." Sarah is still confused.

"I know. It's weird." Chuck doesn't know why either and then he looks at the watch. "Maybe the Governor gave me the ability."

"Really? So know you know how to build it?" Sarah asks contently.

"Yea, actually, I do. I think I may even be able to build it smaller and more concealed. Maybe even a micro chip under my skin." Chuck thinks about them having to cut his skin open. He cringes and hopes there are no needles involved.

"Good because that will be much safer than a watch. Lets get back to the files. You can make it later." They both go back to reading the files.

Another few hours pass and they are still looking at folders, Chuck is exhausted and hungry. "What would be the best sandwich right now?" He asks Sarah hoping to get a break from reading.

"I don't know. Just look at the files." She doesn't even look at him. She is so focused on the folders that she barely acknowledges he is there.

"Are you hungry? I am very hungry. We have been doing this for days." Chuck exaggerates because it is such a tedious thing to read all this.

"Stop delaying the reading. We need to get this done." She demands of him.

"Come on… you know you want to." Chuck optimistically pressures.

"Dammit Chuck! Get back to work!" She orders forcibly. This time staring at him with anger, her brows are tilted towards the middle, her nose flaring. Chuck is frightened for a moment but then just feels shame. His whole cheerful spirit had shut down and his lips dropped and his eyes looked sad. He looks back at the files and shuts up. "Thank you" Sarah exclaims under her breath. After a few seconds of quietness, she looks over at him and he is trying to read but is having trouble. She realizes how hurt he was by what she said. It was like his emotion just got killed. She tries to forget about it and read some more. She can't get it out of her head. She just verbally raped Chuck. "I'm sorry" she sympathetically apologizes. She realizes that he isn't used to having to do such mind-numbing work. She had to do it before and after every mission. Chuck was barely able to stay in his seat. He was hunched over, arms dangling lifeless. She then cheerfully says, "A sweet onion chicken teriyaki sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and provolone cheese would be the best sandwich for this." Chuck emerges from his lifeless stance like an excited dog and looks at her. "Oh… And the sweet onion sauce to top it off."

Chuck is almost giddy after hearing her say that. "That sounds like the best sandwich in the world." Chuck's spirit was lifted insurmountably. He wanted to grab Sarah and hug her to death.

"How about you get us some sandwiches while I read over more files? Is that reasonable?" Sarah asks knowing he is going to say yes. She feels like he is very satisfied.

"That is an awesome idea. I'll be back in thirty minutes." Chuck excitedly answers.

Chuck gets out of his seat and starts towards the door excitedly as Sarah assures, "Make sure you get the chicken teriyaki for me."

"I'm getting a tunaroni for each of us." He assures her jokingly as he walks up the steps and out of sight of Sarah. She doesn't know what a tunaroni is. She knows he was kidding though.

After around forty minutes, Chuck comes hustling into the lair "I got the sand—" he stops talking when he sees Sarah sleeping in the chair with her hair spread across the table. He tucks his jacket around her and sits down. He stares at her beautiful face just mesmerized by the beauty that is before him. He puts the sandwiches and drinks down. "Chuck?" Sarah exhaustedly says.

"Yea, Sarah? I got sandwiches. There was a deal of three foot longs for twelve dollars. I got three chicken teriyaki sandwiches and two drinks. And with the sweet onion sauce."

"Thank god you didn't get a tunaroni, whatever that is," she says as she slowly wakes up fully. This makes Chuck smile. "I found some files that say your mother was a spy."

"What? Both my parents were spies? That is an odd coincidence. Only if Ellie was a spy… hmmm…" Chuck ponders for a second.

"Yea, it doesn't say what organization though. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Oh, it's fine. I probably would have too." Chuck assures her. "Let's eat some chicken teriyaki sandwiches." Chuck claims excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan. Can I have a napkin?" Sarah enthusiastically asks. Chuck drops a stack of napkins on the table between them and they start eating.

While eating Chuck is wondering how the big guy is doing, Casey. He left the spy world to rejoin his family. The question is: do they want him back? Alex seemed quite content about having her father back but Casey's wife may be less forgiving. "I wonder how Casey is doing?"

"Pra…" Sarah's mouth is full and she holds her hand up motioning him to wait. After she finally gulps down the huge bite she took, she simply says "Probably. I hope he's doing well. It must be awkward after all those years." They both feel sympathy for the big man. What he did twenty years ago must have been so hard. At least Sarah didn't really have a family to leave behind. She never had a role model or father figure to help her out. Not until she joined the CIA. Chuck notices the sadness in her face as her eyes start to get watery.

"It is ok. I am sure he is fine. I feel for the big guy too." Chuck tries to comfort her, although he is surprised she is showing this much emotion about Casey.

"No, not that. It is just that I never really had any family and—" Sarah starts to plead but Chuck cuts her off.

"Your family is here." Chuck insists proudly. "Me, Devon, Ellie, Morgan. We are all a family. May not be the best but it works." Chuck optimistically implies as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"You know what… You're right. This is our family and it is the best family ever." Sarah controls her emotion and proudly states. "Lets get back to these files and find out about your or our family."

"Ok. Lets do it." Chuck enthusiastically says. Sarah stares at him with an odd look on her face. Chuck ponders for a second. "The files, not sex. Reading the files I mean." Chuck nervously tries to fix his mistake. Sarah laughs at Chuck's embarrassment and nods that she knows what he meant.

"That's not a bad idea." Sarah sarcastically chuckles. Chuck tilts his head thinking for a second and then goes back to his sandwich. They then continue to read the files while eating their sandwiches.

A few more hours go bye and they are both annoyed and tired.

"How many files are there?" Chuck asks rhetorically.

"I don't know but even my ADD is starting to kick in. I think we should go out and do something." Sarah's legs are asleep and she cannot sit there any longer.

"I'm down for anything. Just shoot and I'll tell you yes or no." Chuck exclaims happily.

"I don't know. I'm the ex-spy. At least you were normal at one point. You did normal things. Right?" Sarah hisses politely.

"If Call of Duty is normal then yea," Chuck jokes. "Well… lets see… it is just past seven… hmmm…" Chuck considers as much options as he can. "A restaurant, a bar, a concert, a movie…" Chuck starts to list things.

"Well, are you hungry?" She asks knowing that haven't done anything except for read and eat.

"Sure, why not" Chuck replies with a plain attitude.

"Ok… where should we go?"

"How about Mexican food?"

"That sounds good. Lets go."

They leave the base and get in the Porsche. Chuck turns on the radio and they drive off to the restaurant.

After about an hour and a half, they finish up there meals and pay the server. Chuck leaves a nice, fat tip and they leave. They go back to the underground base to read more files.

As they enter the base, they start reading and Chuck says "It is getting late. Shouldn't we go back?"

"Lets just read for another hour." Sarah assures Chuck that they will be done soon.

After reading for a little, Chuck gets curious. "What happens when you have to go to the bathroom? Do you just go in your suit like an astronaut? Or hold it in?"

"What?" Sarah laughs a little. She thinks it is a joke. "Well… I don't know. I guess everyone has there own methods. I am pretty sure you can't go in your suit though." She jokingly finishes her answer.

"Oh, I know. You teach your body to only go at certain times." Chuck excitedly says as he thinks that is the most logical answer. "Oh! No, no! You guys take a pill that stops all bowel movements for twelve hours. Yea…"

"Uh… Sure, why not." Sarah really doesn't know how. She cannot recall ever having to go to the bathroom during a mission but she feels it is just luck on her side.

"What if you actually had a spastic colon?" Chuck jokingly asks. "That would suck. Right in the middle of an op you need to find a toilet." Chuck laughs thinking about it. Sarah chuckles a little. "Maybe those people get a toilet in there spy vans. A special… spy toilet!" Chuck exclaims. Sarah starts laughing.

"Yea, and they have a curtain that covers the toilet." Sarah jokes as she can barely contain herself.

"Yea, with a special super, awesome air freshener!" Chuck exclaims while laughing.

"Ok, ok. We need to keep looking over these files. Enough games for now." Sarah tries to change the subject seamlessly.

"Ok. At least you asked nicely this time." Chuck slyly states.

"Yea. I though I would have to tie you up earlier." Sarah jokes.

"Is than an offer? Sarah Walker… I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!" Chuck jokes.

"Na-no. Th-that's not wh-what I meant… I was talk—" Sarah is confused and nervously tries to correct herself.

"I was only kidding. Lets get back to the files. Lets find my mom." Chuck interrupts Sarah before she makes more of a fool of herself. They both go back to the files.

The next day, Chuck wakes up at the table with a puddle of drool surrounding the greater part of his left cheek. He notices it and slings his head up. "What? Where am…" He just remembered he was at his dad's lab. Chuck then looks around and cannot find Sarah. "Sarah?" Chuck calls out hoping for an answer.

"Yea, coming" Sarah says from a distance. Chuck can hear the echo through the room.

"Where are you?"

She then steps into the room through the secret entrance holding two coffees in her hand. "I got you some coffee. I didn't know how you liked it so I got some cream and sugar."

"I like it black. I'm a man." Chuck jokes but tries to act manly.

"Ok… Chuck Norris…" Sarah sarcastically replies. "Oh yea. I found a lot of files about this one company… Rockwood. Have you heard of it?"

As she said the word Rockwood, Chuck immediately flashes seeing images of ex CIA spies and all the missions the company had done. He also sees a map of Arizona with a Tempe circled. He then sees a Professor Watanabe. He then knowingly says "it is a company full of ex-CIA spies that went rogue when they heard about the intersect project and how it would make them obsolete. A kind of mercenary team; like the A-Team." Chuck slyly sneaks in the joke.

"What is the A-Team?" Sarah questions. She never watched TV and had never heard of most shows.

"What? You never watched the A-Team? You really were a repressed child." Chuck jokes. "What ever but they are a mercenary group that do secret missions under the table and without authorization from the government."

"The A-Team?" Sarah asks not sure who Chuck is talking about.

"Rockwood," Chuck clarifies.

"Oh, ok. Well, that is where we should start our investigation then. Do you know where they are located?"

"Yea... My flash didn't really show me but they are located in Tempe, Arizona. I think a Professor Watanabe is where we can get more answers."

"Well then, lets get going." Sarah gets out of her seat and starts to motion towards the door.

"Ahhhh…" Chuck is disappointed. "It is going to be like a thousand degrees out there. I'm gonna be sweating balls." Chuck complains knowing it won't change Sarah's mind.

"Well then don't wear much clothing. Maybe nothing at all," Sarah jokes hoping to get a rise out of Chuck.

"You have to wear no clothing too then," Chuck replies hoping she will agree.

"Oh, I was planning on it." Sarah slyly throws in to get Chuck excited. Sarah has a sweet yet naughty smile knowing Chuck is exuberant and smiles a huge smile. Almost like one of those smiley face symbols.

"Lets get ready… but what should I tell Ellie and Awesome and Morgan?"

"Vacation to the Grand Canyon" Sarah says triumphantly. She is surprised that she thought of such a good reason.

"That works great. We'll leave tonight." Chuck happily goes along with the reason knowing it will work. They leave the base to get packed and ready.


	2. Chuck Vs The School Girl

I clarified a little in chapter 1. Chuck flashed to see a Professor at Arizona State University which is located in Tempe, Arizona.

**I don't own Chuck or Arizona State University and all disclaimers are viable**

Sarah and Casey are stepping into the patio area of the complex when Sarah notices Casey is in his place. "Why is Casey here?" She curiously asks Chuck.

"I don't know. I'll go check. You go ahead and pack some clothing." Chuck's curiosity gets the better of him too. Sarah goes into their apartment as Chuck knocks on Casey's door. After a few seconds Casey swings open the door. "Hey there family man!" Chuck exclaims as he puts a nerdy smile on. Casey just grunts. "What are you doing here? Gathering the last of your junk?" Chuck jokes, but is genuinely curious.

Casey grunts again but then says, "I don't have a family." Chuck is confused by this statement.

"What about your wife and daughter?" As Chuck ask this question, Sarah runs into Morgan while packing.

"So, what's up?" Morgan asks Sarah.

"Me and Chuck are going on a vacation." Sarah convincingly lies.

"Where?"

"The Grand Canyon." Sarah lies again, but feels she is very convincing. Morgan analyzes Sarah's body language and her voice.

"You're going on a mission. Aren't you?" Morgan knows she was lying. Who goes to the Grand Canyon for vacation during summer? Not Chuck, that's for sure. Casey and Chuck are getting into a deep conversation, or as deep as Casey will go.

Casey grunts and explains, "I don't have a wife. She doesn't need me." Casey was holding in his emotion. He is not an emotional person.

"What? She won't take you back? What about Alex?"

"If you ask me another question, you'll never be able to talk again!" Casey threatens. Chuck gets frightened to even say anything. He finally muscles up enough courage.

"Uh… um… well…"

"Spit it out, Bartowski!" Casey is now getting ticked off.

"You want to go on a spy mission?" Chuck spurts out quickly out of fear. Morgan is questioning Sarah.

"No, we're going on vacation. That's it," Sarah insists.

"You don't need to lie to me. I understand." Morgan assures.

"Fine, Morgan. We are going on a mission. You cannot tell Ellie or Awesome though. Ok?" Sarah pushes forcibly. She knows there is no way to switch the little bearded man's opinion.

"Oh, don't worry. They won't know." Morgan assures again.

"Good."

"That is because I'm coming with you!" Morgan excitedly exclaims.

"No, Morgan. This is for just Chuck and I. We need to do this alone," Sarah pressures.

"Oh, I understand. I need to ask Chuck!" Morgan ecstatically employs.

Chuck is talking to Casey and feels bad that his wife didn't take him back. "Are you trying to get the team back together?" Casey curiously asks.

"Uh… yea." Chuck cautiously answers. Casey grunts as he squints his eyes a little bit.

"Sounds like a good way to take my mind off of things," Casey accepts gratefully because he loves being a spy.

"Cool. Get ready. We're going to Arizona tonight." Chuck ecstatically explains. Chuck walks to his apartment and opens the door and steps in. As he shuts the door Morgan flies out of nowhere and jumps on Chuck.

"We're going on a mission. This is so awesome!" Morgan excitedly screams as he jumps on Chuck.

"You told him Sarah?" Chuck is a little annoyed.

"He saw through my lies. Now that I think about it, who goes to the Grand Canyon during summer?" Sarah replies, a little disappointed.

"Yea, I guess that is true," Chuck replies. "I kind of asked Casey to come too." Chuck scratches his head after Morgan finally jumps off him.

"What about his family?" Sarah questions Chuck.

"His wife didn't accept him back so he is helping us out. Don't talk to him about it unless you want to be beaten to a pulp," Chuck answers and looks at Morgan at the end implying that Morgan is going to test Casey.

"Well looks like the team is back together. Go Team Bartowski!" Morgan excitedly chants like the cartoon of Captain Planet. Just as Morgan says this, Casey walks through the door and just gives a sigh of distraught annoyingness. Everyone looks over to Casey as he sighs. Casey throws down his gear.

"Ugh, I have to work with Grimes again," Casey is sick of Morgan's nerdy antics. Morgan is almost just like Chuck before Intersect 2.0. Morgan looks at Casey in a devious way, knowing he gets under Casey's skin.

"Ok, who's ready to go back to college?" Sarah asks emphatically. Casey grunts in agony and Morgan squeals excitedly.

"All those college girls, yea…" Morgan thinks out loud as he nudges Casey. Casey just grunts with disgust.

"Ok. We need to find Watanabe's class and pretend to be students." Sarah starts to tell everyone the plan.

"I want to be name Partario!" Morgan yells out before Sarah can explain the whole plan. Sarah almost laughs at the ridiculous name Morgan came up with. Only Morgan would come up with that.

"No… You will use your real names. We will make a fake I.D. for everyone. There is no need for different names." Sarah explains thoroughly. Morgan looks down in shame but is still excited to go on a mission.

"Sounds fun," Chuck comically states. "Lets get those I.D.s while Morgan and Casey get the plane tickets."

"Ugh, why am I always with Grimes?" Casey grunts.

"Oh, come on, big guy. We work great together," Morgan jokes knowing Casey can kill him with one finger.

Morgan and Casey then go look for plane tickets as Sarah and Casey leave to make some fake I.D.s.

Later in the day, they go to the airport, and get on the plane. They are all sitting next to each other in commercial class.

"Why am I on the one next to a stranger?" Morgan asks everyone.

"Shut up and pray for the plane like you did before." Casey replies with aggression.

Sarah and Chuck share earphones because Chuck has music on his iphone. Obviously Sarah doesn't. She barely likes music, let alone listens to it. Chuck, being the nerdy guy, knew how to put music on the phone and loaded it with six different playlists for different scenarios. They are listening to the list of songs Sarah might like. Morgan throws on his earphones, switches to his Calm Down list, and shuts up like Casey asked. Casey sits there looking at the information on Watanabe and everything they had on the university.

They arrive in Phoenix and rent a car, a 2008 Crown Victoria. Casey obviously drives, although it doesn't drive the same as his Crown Vic; nor does it have a gun in the glove box or a missile behind the light. Casey drives to the Arizona State University campus in Tempe. They arrive and check into a hotel that is next to the campus. They get two rooms, one two bedroom and a one bedroom. Obviously Morgan and Casey have to stay in the same room, which causes Casey to be more frustrated. Chuck and Sarah share the one bed. They go over intel for a few hours until around 10:30pm. They learn Watanabe's schedule is 10:00-12:20 and 1:40-4:30. They decide Chuck and Sarah will be in the first class and Casey and Morgan will go to the second. Sarah, Chuck, and Morgan will act like normal students in Watanabe's psychology class. Casey, being the muscular monster he is, will be a ROTC trainee, but still in the class. They go to sleep ready to go to class and talk with Watanabe.

The next morning, they carefully plan out the day and what to do. They will walk to the psychology building and Morgan and Casey will then sneak into Watanabe's office while the first class is going on. Then, hopefully they will get enough information for Chuck and Sarah to follow a trail while the second class goes on.

They drive up to the closest parking spot they can find, which is about a half-mile away and start walking.

"Oh my god. It is so hot!" Morgan complains, wearing a shirts and shorts and sandals. It had only been five minutes since they left the car.

"Get over it," Casey responds in his same angry manner. He is wearing an army outfit to blend in with the army recruits.

"At least it is a dry heat," Chuck fits into the conversation, trying to make Morgan feel better. Chuck is wearing his Nerd Herd outfit without the pocket protector or I.D. badge.

"Lets find this class and learn this teacher's secrets," Sarah interjects, hoping to stop the conversation. She is wearing a dress skirt and suit top, looking quite professional with glasses that make her look very intellectual.

As they walk for a little while, Morgan disappears.

"Where did Grimes go?" Casey asks in a disgruntled manner.

"I don't know," Chuck replies looking around before he sees Morgan chatting with three college girls. Chuck points and says, "There he is. Over with those girls."

Casey quickly walks up to Morgan and grabs him by the back collar of his shirt and pulls him away." Dammit Grimes, this isn't the time to try to get lucky!" Casey angrily explains as he drags Grimes by the back of his shirt.

"Jeez, Casey. I was just about to get there numbers," Morgan disappointedly infers. He really barely talked to them. He just asked where the psychology building is and what classes they were taking.

"Come on, buddy. Now isn't the time," Chuck tries to friendly agree with Casey.

"Stop messing around guys," Sarah interrupts their conversation. "The building is right there. Chuck, ready to go to class?" She grins as she says this.

"This should be a piece of cake. I went to Stanford after all." Chuck confidently explains. "I may have a hard time concentrating with the most beautiful girl in the world there though," Chuck slips in, complimenting Sarah. Casey grunts in disgust and Morgan is thinking that is how you win a girl, buddy. Morgan is cheering Chuck on from the inside.

Sarah blushes a little and says in a flattering voice, "Stop it." She looks at Casey and Morgan, "we will meet you guys after the class. Remember the class ends at 12:20. We'll call you when it is over and the teacher starts going back." Sarah explains to Casey and Morgan. "I'll try to extract as much info out of him as I can."

Chuck and Sarah go to class holding hands like they are two pre-pubescent kids skipping along. Morgan and Casey find the professor's office and sneak in.

"So, Grimes. Why did you have my daughter's number?" Casey infers since he still hasn't gotten a straight answer yet.

"Ugh, she gave it to me so you can contact her," Morgan's voice squeals at the end. He knows it is a lie and is afraid to tell Casey that she likes him and he likes her.

"Don't lie to me or you won't ever be able to contact anyone ever again," Casey threatens angrily. It scares Morgan into speaking like a little school girl.

"She gave it to me because she likes me and I like her," Morgan squeals in his little girl voice.

"That is all I needed to hear," Casey lightens up.

"Wow. I thought you were going to kill me." Morgan feels relieved.

"I am." Casey finishes and Morgan swallows deeply.

They get into the office and start searching for papers or anything that will help them find out what he is doing. Morgan watches outside the hallway from the ajar door looking to see any possible suspects, as he likes to call them. "Shut the door, you fool!" Casey pressures Morgan.

"I was guarding your back," Morgan tries to declare.

"Idiot. Lock the door and help me."

They both look for any information they can find. Chuck and Sarah are listening to this boring lecture that feels like it is never going to end. Professor Watanabe is a scruffy man at around the age of 55. A few wrinkles around his eyes show he has seen many things and he has pursed lips that are very thin. His hair is gray and he walks with a cane. He mostly uses the cane to point in class but uses it to walk also. They look at each other because they are so bored. Chuck tries to make it interesting by talking with Sarah.

"What is this guy talking about?" Chuck whispers to Sarah.

"I don't know, but pay attention," She whispers back.

"I can't. It is so boring."

"I know but we need to talk to him after so we can get some information out of him."

"I don't need to listen. You do though."

"Why is that?" She says kind of stuck-up thinking he was being selfish.

"Because you're just going to seduce him after class," Chuck insists.

"No I'm not." Sarah replies knowing he is right. She is going to have to seduce him or at least tease him a little. Sarah's face totally shows she is agreeing with Chuck. Chuck just grins slightly.

After an hour more, Watanabe starts dismissing the class. "I'm going to call Morgan and Casey. You seduce the teacher." Chuck explains like a team leader.

"Stop calling it that." Sarah doesn't like the term seduce because it makes her feel guilty.

"Ok, whatever you are going to do. You'll get the info out of him," Chuck confidently assures her. Chuck calls Morgan and he answers.

"The class just got out. Get out of there soon. Sarah is going to try to talk to him."

"You mean seduce?" Morgan jokes

"Yea, did you find anything?"

"We found out where the bad guys are," Morgan answers like a twelve year old kid. Casey grabs the phone from him and calls Morgan an idiot.

"Rockwood is located in the ROTC building." Casey clarifies.

"Ok. Get out of there now. Watanabe can only be held for so long."

"We'll be gone in seconds." Casey assures Chuck and then hangs up.

Sarah unbuttons her formal shirt so her she can show some cleavage and takes her jacket off and hands it to Chuck. She then undoes her hair so it is flowing and pushes up her bra. "Professor Watanabe?" She asks in an innocent school girl voice.

"Yes?" Watanabe turns around to see her and is wowed by her stunning look. He almost flinches, she is so sexy looking.

"That was a very interesting lecture on Freudian theories." Sarah compliments him. Chuck watches from the seats at the back of the room. He has never seen her so damn sexy. He has never wanted her more. He can barely contain himself. Her free-flowing blonde hair blowing in the breeze from the door opening; her breasts almost falling out of her shirt as she stands there bent forward a little to show off her cleavage. A school girl has always been a fantasy of Chuck's and it is happening before his eyes with the cutest, most beautiful woman in the world, Sarah. His Sarah.

"I'm glad you liked it." Watanabe proudly answers. He is hoping she is some jailbait cutie that has the hots for teachers. "Do I know you? I haven't seen you in this class before."

"I just switched into after hearing how interesting you are. They were right," Sarah is still seducing him with a compliment.

"I knew I hadn't seen you before. You are too beautiful to forget," He compliments her.

"Ahh..." Sarah blushes and shies away a bit. "You're too sweet."

"So, what did you want?" hoping for a sexual statement such as: I want to see your office or can we check my grade in your office.

"I want to get to know you. I do this with all my professors. It gives me a unique advantage when I can openly talk with you," Sarah responds.

"Well, follow me to my office. We can talk there." He implies hoping to get some student-teacher sex. They make their way to his office. Sarah walking next to him almost like she is conjoined to him and Watanabe walking with his cane in his right hand, away from Sarah.

Casey and Morgan get out of the office and walk right by Sarah and Watanabe. They both look at her in awe. She gives a quick threatening stare to both of them and they meet up with Chuck outside. Sarah goes into the office with Watanabe.

"So, what would you like to know?" Watanabe asks contently.

"Anything that you know. I want to pick your brains for answers." Sarah says innocently.

"Shoot and I'll answer." He answers hoping she will ask something dirty.

"So, do you have any other hobbies? Like building model ships or any extracurricular activities?" Sarah emphasizes the extracurricular part.

"Well, I can't tell you. Sorry, it is a secret."

"We're friends there are no need in secrets," Sarah sexually implies as she bends over her desk in front of Watanabe who is in his chair. He grins a naughty grin as Sarah shows her cleavage once again. Chuck, Morgan, and Casey are waiting outside the office hoping Sarah gets the job done.

"Wow, did you see Sarah? She was so hot!" Morgan can barely contain himself as he spills to Chuck.

"Yes, Morgan. I saw her," Chuck responds not sure if he should be impressed or ticked off.

"What is taking her so long? Did she lose her skills since she got with you?" Casey annoyingly asks.

"Just wait. I know my Sarah. She is getting everything we need to know right now," Chuck believes in her fully.

"Are you holding her jacket?" Morgan asks curiously.

"That professor isn't going to look pretty after this," Casey knows how well Sarah can seduce people.

Back at the office, Watanabe is explaining why he can't tell her his secrets. "I'm sorry. I like you a lot but I cannot tell you anything. I can get into a lot of trouble."

"Trouble with whom?" Sarah asks.

"I cannot tell you. It is top-secret," He keeps inferring.

"I know that, silly." Sarah playfully says. "You keep telling me that. How much can it hurt for you to tell me?" Sarah acts more playful and sexy. "Wow is it hot in here?" She asks as she unbuttons another button on her shirt.

"I-um could turn up the air conditioning," Watanabe doesn't know how to react to such a forward sexual remark.

"Secrets turn me on," Sarah sexually implies while taking her glasses off and putting them on the table, "especially when people tell me all about them." This causes Watanabe to literally shiver from excitement. Sarah leans closer and puts her hand right between his legs on the chair. She is now on the desk in a tiger-like position.

"I am recruiting ROTC trainees from my class to be part of this secret organization, "He quickly answers hoping for her to get closer.

Sarah then puts one hand on each armrest of Watanabe's computer chair with leather. She starts swinging her head around causing her hair to brush his face. "Tell me more!" She screams orgasmically.

The company is called Rockwood!" The professor shouts in excitement.

"More! I want more!" Sarah pleads with orgasm sounds during and after.

"They have all the files on this campus!"

"Yes, oh, yes!" Sarah exclaims loudly. She then jumps onto his lap and leans back while feeling her own body.

"The sixth floor of the ROTC building! It goes underground!" He exhales with pleasure, drooling over Sarah playing with her breasts.

"Thank you so much," Sarah says normally. She stops acting all sexual. She starts buttoning up her shirt and rearranging her skirt.

"Wait. What about you and me?" Watanabe begs of her to stay. He thought his fantasy was going to happen.

"There was no you and me," Sarah states boldly in an icy cold voice. She then pulls a tranquilizer dart out of her pocket and stabs him in the neck. Watanabe passes out and she pulls the dart from his neck. This was a special anesthetic that will put him to sleep for only twenty minutes but he will forget everything that just happened. Sarah redresses up and puts her glasses back on to look professional. She grabs Watanabe's I.D. badge and slips out the office door without anyone seeing. Chuck, Morgan, and Casey are waiting outside and when they finally see her, Chuck hands her her jacket.

"Thanks," She replies as she puts it on and buttons it.

"So what did you get out of him?" Chuck asks confidently.

"Everything," Sarah sinisterly says as she smirks slightly.

"Spare us the details, Walker," Casey responds knowing that guy was probably in an emotional wreck after that, possibly even had a heart attack.

"In the ROTC building, the sixth floor goes underground. I got his badge. Lets go," Sarah confidently explains.

"We already knew about the building but didn't know the floor," Morgan excitedly says. "Lets do some spy work now!" Morgan excitedly pleads.

"You and Casey need to infiltrate Rockwood. Chuck and I will sneak around the sixth floor." Sarah explains.

"Ahh… Come on. I want to do spy stuff too," Morgan complains.

"Lets go Grimes," Casey orders as he drags Morgan away. "Will this guy be able to stand after what you did, Walker?" Casey asks as kind of a joke; more to annoy Chuck than anything else.

"I hope so. I didn't physically do anything," Sarah humorously responds. Chuck has an odd look on his face; a look of contemplation. He is wondering what Sarah actually did do to Watanabe. "You guys go. We'll use his I.D. to get to through the building's security."

"Good luck!" Morgan hollers as he is dragged away with Casey. Sarah and Chuck make there way towards the ROTC building. Chuck is still curious to know what Sarah did to that professor.

"What did you do exactly?" Chuck's curiosity is getting the better of him.

"What do you mean?" Sarah isn't sure what he is talking about.

"I mean to that professor, what did you do exactly?"

"I just teased him a little. Then tranqed him," Sarah responds hoping not to have to explain the details.

"I saw you talking to him at first. I don't think anyone could resist you."

"Don't worry. I would never do anything to jeopardize us," Sarah says reassuringly.

"Ok, but you're going to have to give me a taste some time, if you know what I mean," Chuck cracks the joke with a naughty smile on his face.

"Get rid of that smile or I'm going to slap it off you!" Sarah playfully threatens. Chuck quickly drops the sides of his mouth and looks frightened. "We'll see," She lets slip out. Chuck tries to not grin too much but can barely help it. They walk over to the building and go in.


	3. Chuck Vs The Sun Devil

**I do not own Chuck**

Before they go into the building, Sarah stops to change Watanabe's I.D. "We need to put my face or your face over his, so they think it is real." Sarah knows the I.D. has Watanabe's face on it and she needs it to show hers or Chuck's face. She has always been an amazing and smart spy, knowing how to pull of a cover.

"Ok, do we have any pictures of you or me that small?" Chuck asks after acknowledging that she is right.

"Don't worry; I'll cut out my picture from the fake I.D. I made of myself," Sarah says confidently. Chuck is just in awe of how smart she is. She pulls out a hidden knife from her upper thigh, and starts cutting. Morgan and Casey sit down in the class a few minutes earlier.

"Lets hope this class isn't too boring," Morgan hopes it is interesting and engaging. Casey just grunts as he stares at Morgan in annoyance. The teacher finally walks in. He looks tired and confused.

"Hello class. Today's lecture is about Freudian Theories," Watanabe projects.

"Oh god, this is going to blow," Morgan grumbles. Casey just hits him to make him shut up.

"I kind of feel out of it so this lecture might not be as clear as usual," the professor expresses.

"I wonder why?" Casey jokes sarcastically while nudging Morgan.

"Because the subject is so boring obviously," Morgan has no idea. Casey stares at him in disbelief. He is just thinking that Morgan must be mentally challenged.

"What Walker did too him, idiot," Casey explains.

"Oh…" Morgan draws out the word realizing what Casey meant. Professor Watanabe starts his lecture about the theories and Morgan automatically zones out. Sarah finishes cutting out the picture and she glues it to the I.D.

"Where did you get glue?" Chuck curiously asks.

"I have a special adhesive in my pocket," Sarah clarifies.

"What don't you have on you?"

"Well… a utility belt…" Sarah jokes.

"Now that would be awesome. I can be Batman and you can be Robin, or uh… Batgirl," Chuck ponders about it.

"Why am I Batgirl? I should be Batwoman," Sarah playfully complains. "Do I look sixteen?" Sarah teases. Chuck eyes her beautiful body.

"Uh… no?" Chuck responds after admiring her for a few seconds. Chuck clears his mind and wants to move on with the mission. "Whatever, lets go inside. I'll be your student, Dr. Walker," Chuck jokes. They go inside, Sarah flashes her I.D. at the guard and they walk to the elevator. Once it arrives, they go inside. Morgan is dying slowly inside because of the boring lecture.

"I can't take it anymore," Morgan complains in a whisper to Casey.

"Shut up and listen," Casey responds.

"Casey, just kill me now," Morgan begs of Casey as a joke.

"That can be arranged," Casey jokes but sounds convincing. They both try to listen to the lecture although it is very hard. Sarah and Chuck walk into the elevator and the door closes. There are eight floors and a keycard slot for the sixth floor. Sarah sticks in the I.D. hoping it will work.

"Oh boy," She says as the reader accepts the card. The elevator starts descending. Chuck pulls out his sentimental tranquilizer gun. Sarah pulls out a silenced usp .45. She takes the glasses off and cocks the gun. Chuck looks at her gun and compares them. His gun is like a baby compared to her's. It is like comparing Morgan to Casey. You know what gun correlates to each person. The elevator finally arrives; Chuck and Sarah hide on each side of the doors.

_Ding!_ The elevator beeps.

"So much for sneaking, right?" Chuck whispers. Sarah looks at him with her eyes slightly squinted and an annoyed expression. Chuck immediately gets the gesture and shuts up. Sarah peeks her head out the doors to see the area. It is just a plain white hallway with almost twenty doors on each side. No numbers or letters to correlate which door is which. The walls have little niches after each door that is perfect for hiding behind. There is no one else there, not even a security camera. They start searching each door, Sarah goes ahead as Chuck gets her back. After about five empty rooms, they find one with someone inside working. Sarah grabs him from behind, holds a gun to his head and tells him to talk.

"What goes on down here?" She asks quietly. Chuck watches her back, although there is only that one door so it is pretty easy.

"I-uh don't kn-now anything!" The guy explains in distress and fear.

"Tell me or I will kill you!" She threatens.

"I really don't know anything! I swear!" The guy begs in fear.

"Well, I guess this guy is no help. Shoot him please, he is despicable," Chuck teases hoping the guy will talk.

"Any last words?" Sarah asks with pleasure, selling the idea that the guy is going to die right then and there. The guy shivers in fear and the sweat starts to sting his eyes.

"I'm only a scientist! I don't want to die!" The guy begs with as must passion he can gather. He is literally seconds away from peeing himself. Sarah threatens him again.

"Tell me what you do then!"

"I-uh d-d-do neurology t-t-tests on the rec-recruits" The guy nervously fumbles out of his mouth. Sarah flashes the gun in his face again. Sarah hears what sounds like a leaking faucet and releases the scientist. She looks down at his crotch and covers her mouth to stop her from laughing. The scientist just pissed himself. She can hear the drips smacking the floor. Chuck looks back to see this guy with a yellow stripe on his left leg and a circular stain at the bottom of his lab coat. There is a puddle below his feet that he is standing in because he is in too much shock to move. This causes Chuck to smirk. Sarah cannot help but to laugh at the guy.

"You're pathetic," She laughs. The scientist is embarrassed but rather take the embarrassment and shame then die. "Where do you do these studies?" Sarah pressures after controlling her laughter and forces the gun in the scientist's face.

"Fo-fouth door on th-the left," he spits out, still very nervous and embarrassed.

"Thanks, now was that so hard?" Sarah jokes. "Wanna do the honors?" she asks Chuck knowing that he has a tranquilizer gun and it won't kill the scientist.

"My pleasure," Chuck says in an evil genius voice; he has an evil grin and starts walking up to the scientist slowly. The scientist is now crying on his knees praying.

"No, please! I didn't do anything! Oh god, please, no!" He is frightened so much that his heart skips a beat. Sarah motions for Chuck to shoot him. Chuck aims at the guys head, the guy shivers more. Tears are now raining down his face. Chuck aims the gun down to his chest and shoots him in the right chest. The guy passes out immediately and they tie him up. Chuck takes the dart out and they head for the door. As they peek out the door, there are two guards walking by. They wait for the guards to pass the door and quickly sneak out. Chuck flashes all his kung-fu mojo. In a split-second he learns how to fight like a martial arts master. Both of them run stealthily and do a flying kick into the guards back. Chuck and Sarah are in perfect synchronization and they take the guards out with one flying kick. They then drag the bodies into the room with the scientist. They tie up the two guards equally as efficient as the scientist using tubes they found in the room. They finally make it into the fourth door on the left.

They step in and the room is filled with computer monitors next to stretchers. It looked like an evil hospital. All the beds were empty except for one. A trainee was handcuffed to the bed and asleep. As Chuck and Sarah walk up to the trainee, he wakes suddenly and almost rips Chuck's face off. Sarah pulls Chuck back in the nick of time.

"Ah! Get away from me! No more tests!" The trainee yells in fear.

"We're here to help. Calm down," Sarah assures him. The trainee looks at them and sees they aren't in lab coats or guard uniforms. He calms down and asks for their help.

"Please help me! I can't take it anymore," the trainee pleads.

"What did they do to you?" Chuck asks in curiosity.

"Tests, man. They drugged me with over a hundred needles," the trainee nervously answers.

"What did they dose you with?" Chuck asks, hoping his mother is not part of this.

"I don't know. They said I was going to become a super soldier and started putting needles in me," he replies as he slowly calms down.

"I'll look at the clipboard," Sarah suggests. Sarah picks it up and looks at it. "Polyphiliacetamin," Sarah questionably reads out loud. She has never heard of it. Chuck immediately flashes as he hears the drug. He sees an image of a pile of dead male soldiers, Rockwood spending reports, x-ray scans, brain scans, and muscular growth scans. Sarah looks up and Chuck starts telling her everything his flash showed him.

"It is an experimental drug that is supposed to promote brain activity and make you stronger. They have tested it on over fifty soldiers that died from it." As Chuck finishes explaining, a guard walks in.

"Hands up!" He exclaims as he reaches for his pistol. Before he can get it out of the holster, Sarah throws the clipboard like a Frisbee and it hits the guard right in the forehead.

"That was close. Great throw," Chuck looks in astonishment as the guard drops to the ground totally unconscious.

"Thanks," she accepts the compliment as she grabs the clipboard to read over it some more. Chuck drags the guard in so no one will find his body in the hallway.

"I don't want to die, man! Please help me!" The trainee exclaims with fear and gratitude.

"We're trying," Sarah replies as Chuck drops the guard's body in the corner.

"I can't go back to that green room. No not the green room!" The trainee shrieks in terror.

"What do you mean green room?" Sarah asks for a clearer answer.

"I don't know. They always blindfolded me before they dragged me there. I don't know where it is," the Trainee slowly calms down. Chuck and Sarah look at each other with an expression of here we go again.

"We'll come back for you when we stop this sick experiment," Chuck affirms to the trainee. Chuck and Sarah leave stealthily and start looking through each room to find one with green lights or green wallpaper; they are honestly not quite sure. They separate to cover more doors faster. After looking through all the doors, there were none that were green. "Well, the only door left is this one," Chuck gets a bad feeling about it. This door is at the end of the hallway and it is the only one they haven't checked.

"Lets go inside," Sarah says cautiously, "Watch my back."

"I got it," Chuck covers her as she picks the lock on the door. She unlocks the door and slowly opens it as she peeks around the corner. The room is definitely green. There is a row of computer hardware such as hard drives, processors, and fans. All the computers have bright green lights that show they are in operation except for one, it is red. There is a desk and a chair in front of the computers. Sarah and Chuck cautiously approach the desk looking around for any enemies.

"_Glad you can join me," _a shrilling female voice echoes through the room. _"I've been waiting for you, Charles."_

"Mom?" Chuck asks as her looks around for where this voice is coming from. Sarah is very alert ready for anything.

"_No, Charles. I am not your mother,"_ the chair slowly spins to face Chuck and Sarah. A forty-something year old woman is sitting there. She has a black suit on and her hair in a bun that looks very professional. She has thin glasses on and no gun in her hand. Chuck and Sarah both point their weapons at her.

"Who are you?" Chuck demands. Sarah knows not interrupt Chuck as it isn't her family involved.

"_I am Patricia Margaret," _the woman calmly replies. Chuck immediately flashes on the name and sees and image of a passport of Patricia Margaret with the picture blacked out, a mission briefing of a mission called Hydra, and a death certificate with her name on it. _"How did that flash feel? Oh yea, you have that Governor on your wrist."_ Chuck and Sarah look in astonishment. How does she know about the Governor? How did she know he had an Intersect in him?

"How do you know about the Intersect and the Governor?" Chuck orders.

"_Your father, better known as Hydra, has been looking for your mother for years now. Oh, wait. He goes by the name Orion now, Right?"_

"He is dead," Chuck angrily confesses.

"_I'm sorry to hear that. Well, not really. He was a real nuisance; a rat infestation. He would never fully give up. We moved your mother many times to dissuade him but he wouldn't stop."_

"Where is my mother?" Chuck clenches his teeth and walks closer. Sarah hasn't seen Chuck so angry before.

"_I don't know. I wasn't told where she was moved to now. She could be in Germany for all I know."_

"Tell me now!" Chuck grabs the woman by her shirt and picks her up with one hand. "Tell me!" Sarah is genuinely afraid of Chuck. She has never seen him so determined and angry.

"_I don't know," _Patricia laughs a sinister laugh.

"Where is she?" Chuck screams at her as he tosses her against the computers. Sarah is in disbelief and doesn't know if she should try to calm Chuck down or let him continue.

After the crash into the computers, Patricia slowly gets up and says, _"I really can't tell you." _Again she laughs.

Why is she laughing? She is being pushed around and isn't defending herself. Chuck picks her up and puts a right hook into her stomach. Patricia falls forward as she holds her stomach in pain. Chuck starts beating her face in as Patricia just sits there and takes it. Even worse, she is laughing while getting pummeled. Sarah is frozen from the 'Evil' Chuck that is dawning before her.

"Where is she?" Chuck yells passionately; tears dripping down his face and his punches getting weaker as he gets exhausted. "Where is she?" Chuck pleads while breathing heavily.

"Stop it Chuck!" Sarah yells finally emerging out of her trance. Chuck doesn't even hear her; he is too focused and angry. "You're going to kill her. It isn't worth it! She doesn't know where your mom is," Sarah begs of Chuck to calm down as she slowly puts her hand on Chuck. Chuck quickly turns around and throws a punch at Sarah's face. In a blink of an eye, Chuck notices it is Sarah and he stops the punch. It was too late. He smacked Sarah in the face and she didn't expect it and fell to the ground. She was caught off-guard. This doesn't ever happen to Sarah but she didn't expect Chuck to hit her.

"Oh god, what did I do?" Chuck drops to his knees and tries to comfort Sarah. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me," Chuck prays hoping Sarah is ok. Now tears of sadness are dripping down his eyes. "Please be okay. You have to be."

"_You should learn to control that rage," _Patricia coughs out some blood and laughs just a little as blood pours down her face. She can't even get up. She is slouched on her knees after being beaten in so malevolently.

"Shut up!" Chuck yells at her in anger. He looks back to Sarah who slowly opens her eyes. "Oh god, Sarah. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Chuck apologizes.

"Why, Chuck?" Sarah manages to say as she slowly wakes from unconsciousness.

"I didn't mean it. I swear. I got caught up in the moment," Chuck begs for forgiveness. He pulls her body close to him and hugs her.

"Who are you?" Sarah asks in anger. She separates herself from him. Chuck doesn't know how to answer. "The Chuck I know doesn't just beat people up for no good reason! What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't control myself. Please, Sarah, you know I would never hurt you."

"Then what was that?"

"It was an accident. Please forgive me."

"I don't think I can. You struck me for no reason," Sarah is furious with Chuck but mostly disappointed.

"I don't know what to tell you. I lost control of myself," Chuck pleads for Sarah to trust him again. Chuck turns to Patricia angrily, "You made me do that!" Chuck tries to blame Patricia for it.

"_I… didn't do anything. You're the one who decided to hit me, AND hit her,"_ Patricia emphasizes the 'and', and tries to deflect the blame back onto Chuck.

"Do you know where Chuck's mother is?" Sarah is now livid and wants to kill Patricia and beat up Chuck. She blames both of them

"_I don't know. Your mother is gone and I cannot help you find her. I want to help; I seriously do but there is nothing any of us can do," _Patricia explains truthfully.

"No! There has to be something! You have to know!" Chuck is depressed and disappointed.

"There is nothing for us to do here. Lets go," Sarah tries to comfort Chuck after seeing him lose all his passion for finding his mother.

"No!" Chuck shrugs Sarah's hand off his shoulder. "You need to stop experimenting with Polyphiliacetamin. Now! Just promise me that," Chuck pleads.

"_Ok, we have lost way too many good soldiers experimenting on it. I never actually wanted to use it. You have to understand. We are not bad people; we were doing it for the growth of America. The government wouldn't agree so we went private." _Patricia tried to reason with Chuck. _"You have to understand that."_

"Ok, we believe you but you have to release that trainee you have locked up," Sarah answers for the both of them.

"_I will. Don't worry. I am done with that lethal drug."_

"Now lets go Chuck," Sarah tries to calm Chuck and leave.

"Ok, Sarah. I am sorry for hitting you," Chuck apologizes again.

"I know," Sarah wraps her arm around him and they walk out the door and through the hallway. Chuck then puts his arm around Sarah's shoulder and consoles her.

"Lets get a piece of meat for that bruise," Chuck jokingly suggests, but is serious about putting something cold on it. He doesn't want Sarah's beautiful face to have any blemish; especially one he caused personally. They exit the building and call Casey and Morgan.

"Hey, we're done here," Chuck tells Morgan over the phone. "The trail went cold," Chuck expresses disappointingly.

"What? That's it? There has to be more?" Morgan doesn't want the mission to end.

"Sorry buddy, but it is over," Chuck is still very depressing sounding.

"Ok. At least we don't have to listen to this boring lecture anymore," Morgan jokes.

"Meet us outside the psychology building."

"Ok, we'll be there." Morgan and Casey leave the lecture hall and exit the building. They meet up with Chuck and Sarah who are both pretty down; Sarah because Chuck hit her and Chuck because there is no way to find his mother.

"What happened to you, Walker?" Casey asks, surprised she got such a nasty bruise on her cheek. "Forget to dodge?"

"No, this guy hit me!" She answers in anger. She pushes Chuck as she says it.

"Why would you hit her?" Morgan asks.

"It was an accident," Chuck is genuinely sorry and doesn't want to talk about it.

"So the mission is accomplished?" Casey asks.

"No, it is just over," Chuck apathetically responds.

"Come on, lets go into the building and get your mom," Morgan ecstatically says because he doesn't want it to end.

"It is over!" Chuck almost yells at Morgan. "I'm sorry, buddy. There is nothing we can do. Lets go because I am sick of college."

"Me too, man. That class was boring. I fell asleep within the first five minutes," Morgan concurs with Chuck.

"I did too, buddy," Chuck lets Morgan know he isn't the only one who couldn't stand that class. Chuck looks at Sarah and says, "Lets get some ice on that." Chuck puts his arm around Sarah's shoulders and Sarah rests her head in the indentation between his chest and shoulder.

They return to Los Angeles and get back to the apartment. They say their goodbyes to Casey, not sure if he is sticking around much longer. Ellie sees Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan walking in the patio and runs out to meet them.

"Where did you guys go?" Ellie asks assertively like she always has. Devon aka Captain Awesome follows Ellie out to check up on Sarah and Chuck. Morgan slips into the front door and leaves it open.

"Just a little road trip," Chuck assures Ellie. As Chuck and Sarah look at Ellie and Devon, she notices the bruise on Sarah's face.

"What happened?" Ellie asks in scared concern.

Chuck looks at Sarah to see if she wants him to lie. He cannot read her face in time so he quickly lies, "I accidentally hit her with the door of the car."

Ellie examines Chuck for a second, "Charles Bartowski! You beat her?" Ellie says in disbelief. She saw through Chuck's lie because she has known him for way too long to not be able to tell.

"So not awesome," Devon adds in while shaking his head.

"Sarah quickly answers with, "You think he would be able to hit me?" Knowing that they know she is a spy, they think about it too.

"Then what happened? I know it wasn't the door of the car," Ellie expresses her concern and throws in some air quotes when she says 'door.'

"I didn't know she was right behind me; I quickly turned around and my elbow smacked her in the face," Chuck lies but it is somewhat true.

"Still not awesome," Devon tosses in. "You should be more careful." Ellie is still skeptical until Sarah confirms Chuck's explanation.

"Yes. I was going to sneak up behind him to give him a surprise kiss on the cheek and bam! I didn't see it coming," Sarah agrees with Chuck.

"You better get some ice on that," Ellie shows her motherly personality. Devon examines it a little closer.

"It is very superficial. All you need is ice," Devon agrees with Ellie. They are both doctors and know what to do.

"We're going to go inside and get some sleep," Chuck explains. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. See ya Sis. See ya Awesome."

"Goodnight Ellie and Devon," Sarah says after Chuck says his goodbyes.

"Good night guys," Awesome says.

"Goodnight and put some ice on that," Ellie explains, still concerned. Ellie and Devon start to walk back to their place.

"We will," Chuck hollers as he shuts the front door. Chuck grabs a frozen bag of peas as Sarah sits on the couch. Chuck sits next to her and puts the frozen peas to her face.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Chuck sympathizes her. Sarah takes the peas from Chuck's hand and presses it against her right cheek.

"I know. I just want to know what happened," Sarah expresses her concern for Chuck's well-being.

"I honestly can't tell you. I totally lost control. It was like when I took the pill a while back. I just felt so angry I couldn't stop myself." Chuck explains to the best of his abilities. Sarah doesn't know what to think of it. "If it is any consolation, I did notice it was you just before the punch. I just couldn't stop it in time."

"I'll be fine. I think I've been hurt more that that before," Sarah jokes. "Just promise me you will control your anger better."

"I will. Next time I start getting out of control like that stop me before I do something stupid."

"Like punching me in the face?" Sarah jokes.

"Yes, like that. I cannot forgive myself if I hurt someone I love," Chuck is totally serious. They lie on the couch watching TV. Morgan creeps in for a second to say goodnight.

"I'm just getting a snack, don't mind. I'm going to sleep, we had a long day. Goodnight guys," Morgan hollers from the kitchen area.

"Good night Morgan. Thanks for helping out," Chuck responds.

"Ah, no problem," Morgan blushes.

"Goodnight Morgan," Sarah fits in as Morgan walks towards his room. Chuck and Sarah lie on the couch relaxed. Sarah lies on Chuck's lap with the peas resting gently atop her right cheek. Chuck feels so relieved to have Sarah trust him again and he brushes her beautiful, natural blond hair off of the frozen peas. Sarah gestures that she enjoys Chuck's hand in her hair and Chuck starts lightly flowing his hand through her hair. She almost falls asleep after the tiresome day of seduction, espionage, and getting 'raped in the face.' Her eyes get heavy and she notices and jumps up quickly. The bag of peas falls on her lap and she picks it up. "Morgan's right, we had a long day. Lets go to sleep," Sarah gets up off the couch and heads for the bedroom; drops the peas on the table. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute. Don't wait up," Chuck sincerely answers. Sarah gets ready for bed and lies in wait for Chuck. When Chuck is in total seclusion, he opens a drawer and pulls out an envelope. He pulls the letter out and it reads:

_Let me start by saying how much I love you, son. I love Ellie, too. I really wish you never had to read this but I know that time will come or already came. Being a spy is dangerous and people die all the time. I want you to have a fulfilling life. Sarah is a great woman and you deserve her. I know it can be tough to date a spy, they don't know how to live a normal life. That is up to you to teach Sarah. She is the best influence on you and you need to listen to her. She knows what she is talking about. She is very smart, just like you. Together you guys can accomplish anything. I know I didn't want you to be a spy, but I understand why you did it. I was just like you, wanting to save lives and protect your country. Just be careful. I don't want to see you up here anytime soon. Make sure your sister is safe. Now you must protect her. She and Devon are under your protection and I know you didn't ask for it but it happened anyways. Please take care of your family, Sarah included. They all need you. You are the most important person in all their lives. I know you will live a great life that will be full of wonderful moments that you can finally accomplish with a great woman. Good bye Son, I love you and Ellie dearly._

_ Stephen J. Bartowski_

Chuck holds the letter tightly to his chest; a tear seeps from his eye. He will never forget his father. Chuck puts the letter back into the envelope and back into the drawer. Chuck then gets up and puts the peas away in the freezer and walks into his bedroom.

Sarah is sleeping with the covers to her side. She tried to wait for Chuck but fell asleep. Sarah is lying there with her hair messy and sticking to parts of the pillow. She has a faint smile on her face and the swelling on her cheek decreased significantly. She is wearing Chuck's Tron shirt and blue underwear. This shirt has never looked so sexy on anyone else. Chuck almost has a nerdgasm after examining Sarah. Chuck stares at her in amazement. She is so beautiful that even the sunset would lose in a beauty contest. Chuck covers her sensually, making sure he doesn't wake her up. He hops on his computer real quick to check his email. He doesn't get many emails other than the occasional video game update or Facebook message from Morgan. He checks it and he has one new email. It doesn't show who sent it. Chuck cautiously opens it, as his curiosity gets him, and it is a video. He opens the video, wondering what it is, and it is security camera footage of that 'green' room. He watches it in shock as he sees himself striking Patricia in the face over and over as she sits there helpless and Sarah stands there like a statue. When he sees the punch to Sarah's face, he cringes. He is sickened by the sight of seeing Sarah getting hurt. He actually gets a little light-headed. After he comforts Sarah and they leave, the video turns black. It then reads:

_I know who you are, Charles Irving Bartowski._


	4. Chuck Vs The Pancakes

**I do not own Chuck**

The computer screen flickers black and displays text.

_A little bird told me you've been looking for me. _Chuck is in complete and utter awe. Is this his mom or just a sick joke? The text disappears only to reveal more.

_I see you are with Sarah Walker. Very smart choice._ The text disappears after a few seconds.

_You need to stop bottling up your emotions. They can get you killed out there. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?_ Chuck talks to his computer but it is pointless.

_I am your mother, also known as Geronimo._ Chuck just sits there in a paralyzed state. He doesn't know what to do.

_Ask Sarah about Geronimo, she'll tell you the details._ The computer goes black again. Chuck waits impatiently to see more.

_I want to meet you in person. I want to meet my only son._ Chuck is astonished but also happy. He may get to meet his mother after all.

_Meet me at the Electronica store tomorrow at 10 am._ The screen flashes this text for about five seconds and then goes black.

"Wait!" Chuck screams not wanting it to end. Sarah quickly jumps out of bed in almost a fighter stance. Chuck looks at her and she is confused.

"Chuck, what happened?" She looks at him in the most confused look. By the time she awoke, the computer screen went back to the desktop. She didn't know what happened.

"My mom just contacted me," Chuck responds quickly and affirmatively.

"What did she say?" Sarah expresses her concern.

"To meet her at the Electronica store tomorrow at 10 am."

"Well, I think we should get some sleep and wake up a few hours earlier," Sarah suggests.

"Ok," Chuck replies knowing how tired they both are. Sarah climbs back into the bed.

"Come to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, apparently." Chuck nods his head in agreement and turns the computer off and climbs into the bed. They cuddle under the blankets to get warmth.

"This is crazy. How do I know it is my mom?"

"We'll see. Don't worry, I'll protect you," Sarah assures Chuck's safety.

"You have always been pretty good at that," Chuck kisses her on the lips softly so just their lips barely press against each other. Sarah doesn't reject the kiss, but accepts it openly by protruding her lips just as Chuck goes in for the kiss. After the kiss, Chuck asks, "How is your face doing?"

"It has been better," Sarah jokes, "but it isn't hurting right now."

"That's good, I would never want to hurt your beautiful face again," Chuck genuinely feels sorry so he throws in the compliment. "I was just curious, who or what is Geronimo?"

"I don't know," Sarah responds quickly. She starts searching the back of her mind into her subconscious.

"I was just wondering," Chuck thinks back to why his mother told him to ask Sarah. Sarah all of a sudden has a shocked and confused appearance on her face.

"Why? How did you hear about it?" She asks in confused awe.

"My mom told me to ask you."

"It was only a rumor," Sarah starts to explain. Chuck has a confused look on his face. "I was only in my third week of training. I heard about this top CIA official supposedly being fired for means of treason. This woman fought back saying she was framed but they didn't believe her and she got kicked out. Everyone talked about this woman wanting revenge on the CIA, but it was just a rumor. No one could confirm or deny it. People called it Geronimo because she just disappeared from the records and vanished." Chuck listens in awe and thinks that maybe his mother was this person. She was a spy after all.

"Why would my mother want me to know about that unless she is the one who got fired," Chuck ponders. Sarah looks in astonishment. She realizes that maybe this rumor was true.

"That means she can be very dangerous, we better be careful tomorrow."

"Yea, I think we may need Casey on this one, just as backup. I mean, he didn't really do much earlier today, but I can tell he liked it because it is so close to home for him." Chuck wants to enlist Casey's help again because he feels bad for him, but also because his skills are so useful.

"We'll ask him tomorrow. We don't know what is up ahead, we better get some sleep," Sarah yawns and wraps herself in between Chuck's arms.

"Yea, I'm quite tired myself," Chuck agrees. He kisses her goodnight on her forehead and goes to sleep. Sarah reacts to the kiss with a smile and she closes her eyes and goes to sleep too.

The next day the alarm clock starts blaring throughout the room at 8:00 am. Chuck and Sarah are both groggy but Chuck manages to hit the snooze button. They both fall back asleep until the alarm goes off again at 8:10. They are both annoyed but Chuck realizes what he has to do today. He gets up, turns the alarm off, and starts looking for an outfit to wear. Sarah slowly gets out of bed, still sleepy, and goes to the bathroom. Chuck and Sarah take a shower together to get ready faster. After the shower, they get dressed and Chuck goes to ask Casey if he wants to help them out. Sarah stays to get prepared.

Chuck walks across the courtyard to Casey's place and knocks on the door. After about ten seconds, Casey opens the door in a blue robe and coffee mug in his hand.

"What is it now, Bartowski?"

"We, uh, Sarah and I, want you to help us out again," Chuck says unsteadily.

"What is this mission about?"

"I'm looking for my mom and she said to meet her at the Electronica store in an hour," Chuck explains, "I don't know what is ahead but I want some kind of back-up."

"Hmmm… alright, let me get ready." Casey was a little shocked that Chuck was looking for his mom, but it didn't faze him. Casey closes the door and starts getting ready. Chuck goes back to his home.

Sarah is concealing a gun behind her back, tucking it into her pants. She looks at Chuck and asks, "Is Casey joining us?"

"Yea, isn't it sweet, he cares for us enough to watch our backs," Chuck jokes. Chuck pours two bowls of cereal. "I can really go for pancakes right now."

"Me too."

They start going over the plan of having Casey out of sight so she doesn't know he is there as Chuck and Sarah will meet her at the store. As they finish eating, Chuck states, "Your face looks way better. I mean the bruise is almost gone." Sarah had honestly forgotten about it because she has been bruised and scraped so many times in her life.

"Thanks, I'll just go with the story that my boyfriend beats me if anyone asks," Sarah jokes. Someone knocks on the door and Chuck gets up to get it.

"It must be Casey," Chuck says as he gets to the door. He opens it and it is, indeed, Casey.

"I'm ready when you are," Casey grunts.

"Good, we already decided that me and Sarah will go to the store. You will be our back-up and out of eye sight from the store."

"Sounds good to me." They finish their final preparations and are out the door by 9:15. "I'm taking my Crown Vic."

"Well then lets all just go in your car," Sarah suggests.

"Way to think about the environment, Sarah," Chuck jokes. Casey just grunts. They all get in the car and drive off.

"Please tell me you've set the radio stations in your car," Chuck jokes.

"I don't listen to music when I drive," Casey responds. Sarah covers her mouth with her hand as she chuckles. Chuck just sighs in the backseat.

They arrive at 9:45 and Sarah and Chuck wait outside the store patiently. Casey is in his Crown Vic in a parking spot that looks over the store. At 9:52, all the computer screens and TVs turn on. It starts showing text just like Chuck's computer did last night.

_I am sorry that I could not be there in person. _Sarah and Chuck just read it together.

_The people I work with are holding me against my will and will not let me leave._

_I really do want to meet you son._

_It is quite difficult to sneak behind the company's backs._

_I would like to set up a private chat sometime so you can talk with me._

_Just give me a little time and I will find a way._ The screens go black. Chuck and Sarah don't know what to do and stare at each other with puzzled looks. After about thirty seconds, the text reappears.

_I'm sorry but they have tracked this conversation and are about to ambush you._

_RUN!_ As Chuck and Sarah see this, the store explodes like a volcanic eruption. Chuck and Sarah get thrown back ten feet to the ground. A van pulls up and some people get out and grab both of them. They are still delirious from the explosion which is now a hissing inferno. Casey watches all of this happen and he follows the van to a broken-down, desolate factory. Casey watches carefully as Sarah and Chuck are dragged while blindfolded and taken into a door. Casey opens his glove compartment and pulls out his Sig Sauer p226 pistol.

The men uncover Chuck and Sarah and throws Sarah into a room. Chuck then gets tossed into the next room. Sarah calls out for Chuck.

"Chuck! Don't tell them anything," She yells as her voice echoes throughout the factory. Chuck heard it and knows he isn't good at withstanding torture. Just as she yells this, two men walk in to tie her up to a chair. She punches one of the men in the face and the guy goes down to the floor in pain. The other guy elbows her in the face and quickly starts tying her up. The other man regains his balance and helps tie her up. She is wriggling around, trying to get loose as they tie her up more. After she had been tie down her wrists and legs, they leave and enter the room with Chuck in it. They force a gun in Chuck's face because they did not feel like being hit again. After Chuck is successfully tied, the two men leave.

"Sarah! Can you hear me?" Chuck screams hoping to get Sarah's attention. The sound is a little faded but she can still hear him well enough.

"Chuck, don't tell them anything! No matter what they do!" Sarah yells again. Chuck acknowledges her plead with a nod although she cannot see it. A man then walks into the room with Chuck. It is dark and Chuck cannot see the man's face in the darkness.

"_Well, hello there, Charles."_ The man's voice is shrilling and icy. _"I'm glad you and your girlfriend can join us,"_ The man says in the same monotone, evil voice without it changing at all. Chuck is angry and tries not to show any emotion. _"Your girlfriend packs quite a punch."_ Chuck grins a little. _"I have to be somewhere in an hour, so don't screw with me."_

"You better cancel that appointment," Chuck responds sadistically.

"_You can thank your mother for leading us right to you."_ Chuck looks at him in anger knowing he is in no position to threat. _"It is sweet how she wants to meet you, it really is. But we cannot allow that. She is too valuable to let go."_

"You bastard…" Chuck grinds his teeth.

"_So this will only take as long as you take to give me answers. I want to know everything you know and what your father knew."_

Go to hell!" Chuck shouts impressively.

"_I really don't want to go through this," _the man pulls out a walkie talkie._ "Tell me everything or I will have your girlfriend executed,"_ The man threatens in his icy voice.

"I'm not telling you anything," Chuck remains persistent.

"_Well, we'll see." _the man pulls turns the walkie talkie on and asks, _"Are you in position?"_

"_Yea, just give the green light and it is done," _a male voice responds on the walkie talkie.

"_This is your last chance to spare her life."_ Chuck wants to tell him for Sarah's safety but then remembers hearing her scream 'don't tell them anything no matter what.' _"Ok… have it your way." _The man talks into the walkie talkie. _"Kill her with a bullet to the head."_

"_You got it boss,"_ the voice responds again. Chuck is now genuinely scared for Sarah's life.

After a few seconds of silence, a gun shot wrings through the factory with a piercing sound. The man walks into the light. The man's face is very sculpted with prominent cheek bones, heavy eyebrows and dark eyes. The man just smirks evilly as Chuck sits there in astonishment. Sarah was all Chuck cared about, he loved her and now she is gone. Chuck sits there with his head down and sulks. He lost the love of his life all because he wanted to find his mother. He much rather have Sarah then his mother in his life.

"_So, are you going to talk now?"_ The man interrupts Chuck's sadness. Chuck just sits there in silence. _"If you're not going to talk, then you are of no help." _The man pulls a gun out and aims at Chuck's head.

"Just do it already," Chuck says sounding like there is nothing left in the world that could possibly be worth living for.

"_My pleasure."_

A gun shot wrings through the factory again. Chuck realizes he is still alive and looks up. He sees Casey standing over the man's dead body with a bullet hole through the man's back. Casey looks at Chuck for a second.

"Looks like you owe me another one," Casey jokes. He then looks back at the dead body to admire his artwork.

"What is the point in saving me? They killed her. They killed Sarah," Chuck says apathetically. Casey looks at Chuck again to see his somber face.

Sarah rushes through the door and makes a double-take when she sees Chuck. Chuck looks up and sees his muse, his love. He watches as she runs over to him. It is all in slow motion to Chuck. Her buoyant blond hair blowing backwards as she is running up to him; the blue eyes that are prettier than the ocean; her luscious red lips that are soft to the touch. Sarah runs up to Chuck and kisses him on the lips. Chuck is in so much shock to see her again that he doesn't react. Sarah caresses Chuck's waist and they kiss again for over five seconds. Casey grunts in disgust at the sight. She then unties Chuck quickly and asks if he is ok.

"Are you alright?" She expresses her concern.

"Uh, yea, I'm ok. How are you?" Chuck is still in shock to see her again.

"I am great," Sarah exclaims as she kisses Chuck on the lips and hugs him. "Thank you Casey, you saved our lives," Sarah looks at Casey to express her gratitude.

"No problem. That is why I'm here," Casey responds overly confident with a small smirk on his face. They all walk out of the factory unharmed.

They get back to their houses and Chuck says goodbye to Casey.

"Thank you Casey. We'd be goners if it wasn't for you," Chuck shows his gratitude and thanks. Casey just grunts back and Chuck has learned to accept that as his way of taking thanks. Sarah and Chuck walk into there home as Casey goes into his.

"So… where did you guys go this time?" Morgan asks before Chuck and Sarah can close the door. He is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"We just got some breakfast," Chuck quickly lies.

"It is 11:00," Morgan questions Chuck's answer.

"We got brunch at this diner and the service was painfully slow," Chuck lies again.

"Well, that's L.A. for you." Morgan is a little hesitant to believe them because they are not a normal couple. Chuck and Sarah walk into Chuck's bedroom and lie on the bed together. They spread their arms and legs out and relax after that crazy morning. After a few minutes of them admiring each other, Chuck looks on his computer and reads his email. There is a new email from a blank address. He reads it.

_A found a way to talk to you without anyone knowing. I sent you a usb drive that will give you a secure line. It will arrive tomorrow. This will bring up a chat window that we will be able to talk to each other. You need to plug in the usb drive at exactly 6 pm tomorrow. We will only have a few minutes to talk but it will have to be sufficient. I hope to talk to you tomorrow and am really sorry about the ambush._

Chuck looks at Sarah who is still lying on the bed comfortably and she looks at him.

"Well, looks like we get a day off," Chuck states optimistically. Sarah just smiles because she loves the way he said it. Chuck climbs back onto the bed and relaxes with her.

"So… what do you wanna do today?" Sarah asks playfully.

"Whatever you want," Chuck replies while relaxed. "Lets just lie here for now." Chuck puts his hands behind his head. Sarah suddenly climbs on top of Chuck's stomach causing him to flinch.

"Lets go do something," Sarah humorously states. She is looking at Chuck who just got settled with her on top of him.

"Well, I did want to go shopping," Chuck says questionably.

"Oh my god! Lets go shopping," Sarah says like an overly flamboyant gay person.

"Are you making fun of me?" Chuck asks playfully.

"Yea…" Sarah lies on top of Chuck with a smile on her face. "I have been looking for some new underwear," Sarah comically jokes. Chuck immediately smiles because he pictures Sarah's perfect body in just underwear and it is a beautiful site.

"What are we waiting for?" Chuck asks ecstatically.

"I was only kidding. I just wear yours."

"Well, that solves the case of my missing underwear," Chuck jokes. "I think I can lie here forever," he says as he secures his arms around Sarah's waist.

"Well, should we get some food? That breakfast wasn't that filling," Sarah asks.

"Sure, did you have anywhere in mind?"

"Not really. Anything sounds good right now."

"I can go for some pancakes." Sarah immediately sits up.

"Pancakes sound amazing," she says overjoyed. "Lets get up and go." She gets off of him and changes her outfit into something more comfortable and airy. Chuck throws on a polo shirt and some pants.

"You know what's crazy?" Chuck asks jokingly.

"What?" Sarah asks as she is putting on some shoes..

"We survived an explosion like an hour ago." Chuck giggles a little as Sarah looks at him.

"Yea, I guess we did."

"So what did you do this morning? Oh, ate some eggs, huh. Yea I didn't do much, just survived an explosion; nothing special." Chuck has a mock conversation with himself. He acts nonchalant as he says the last part. Sarah giggles.

"Lets go get some pancakes."

"After you, my lady," Chuck jokingly acts proper and royal. He bows down in front of her with his hand out until she takes it. Sarah just stares questionably at him. She grabs his hand and they walk out the door together.


	5. Chuck Vs The Infiltration

I hope this is helping everyone get through their Chuck withdrawals. I am slowly dying inside without my fix. This is keeping me sane until September. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

**I do not own Chuck**

Chuck is sitting in his room playing some Call of Duty with Sarah.

"That is so unrealistic! How could he not die from a .50 caliber bullet to the stomach?" Sarah is furious.

"That was a little bullshit," Chuck concurs with her.

"A little? He would be split in half if this game was realistic," Sarah explains angrily.

"That is why it is a game," Chuck tries to explain to her but she is relentless.

"Are you kidding me? He just lunged five feet and stabbed me with a knife while I shot him with a M16 burst!" Sarah almost throws the controller at the TV screen. Chuck notices her frustration and tries to calm her down.

"Let me see the controller," Chuck begs for her to give it up so she can calm down. "It is just a game; it's not worth getting worked up about." She tosses the controller on the bed and sighs angrily. She looks at Chuck who is smiling at her.

"What is so damn funny?" Sarah asks furiously.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so mad."

"Well it is annoying and unrealistic."

"I know. That is why you should stick to real life," Chuck jokes.

"Really… It is way easier in real life."

"Yo! Chuck! You got a package in the mail!" Morgan yells as the front door closes and the mailman walks away.

"Well that must be from my mom, I'll be back in a second. Don't even think about playing anymore." Chuck kisses Sarah on the cheek and steps out of the room to grab the package. A few seconds later, Chuck comes back into the room.

"Well, shall we open it?" Chuck asks.

"Obviously," Sarah answers as if Chuck is stupid because she is still frustrated from the game.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to be so mean about it," Chuck responds apologetically.

"I'm sorry. That game just really got to me. Let's open the box," she calms down and apologizes to him. Chuck opens the box and it is just a small USB drive, a watch, and a piece of paper. Sarah reads the paper as Chuck examines the high-tech USB drive and the watch. After a minute of them looking at the items, Sarah explains to Chuck the directions.

"It says not to plug it in until exactly six."

"Ok."

"It will automatically open a window on the computer." She reads the directions directly from the paper.

"Ok."

"Don't tamper with it. It is very fragile."

"Ok." Chuck was picking at the label on it and it slipped out of his hand. He juggled it a little and then caught it.

"It's best you put that down," Sarah suggests.

"Yea…" Chuck drawls out as he lays the USB drive on the desk next to his computer.

"Go by the watch's time and not your own."

"What did you get in the package?" Morgan asks as he pops his head in the doorway.

"Nothin'. Just a USB drive." Chuck responds.

"Yea? What is on it? Spy stuff?"

"Yes Morgan. Spy stuff," Chuck answers apathetically hoping not to have to explain it but knows he will.

"Can I see?" Morgan asks candidly.

"It will open a chat window so I can talk with my mom."

"What? You're going to talk to your mom?" Morgan is shocked because he has no idea where she is now.

"Yea, she contacted me a couple nights ago," Chuck tries to explain. Sarah sits their in silence because she is never good at getting into the conversations Chuck and Morgan have.

"Do you even want to talk to her again? After what she did to you and Ellie, I wouldn't if I were you," Morgan asks honestly.

"Well I would like to know what her reasons were," Chuck explains.

"If you need me for anything, just let me know. I am like the best spy in the world," Morgan jokes.

"Yea, we'll see, "Chuck giggles as he says it. Sarah chuckles a little. Morgan finally leaves. "I think now is good time to make another Governor."

"Good idea. Lets go to your Dad's base. It probably has everything you need in it." They both leave and go to Chuck's Dad's underground base to make a more concealed Governor.

It is now 5:45 and Chuck and Sarah are waiting impatiently for the watch to hit 6 pm.

"How's that Governor feeling?" Sarah asks Chuck.

"Just as soothing as the first one. I am surprised I was able to make it still."

"Yea, your Dad was very smart and I think you got that gene too."

"Thanks. Now that the Governor is connected to my foot, I don't have to worry about it breaking as easy." The new Governor is now on a type of band around Chuck's left foot. It connects to him on his upper foot and is more secure inside his shoe. "It is actually comfortable. I don't even realize that it is there."

"It is still dangerous to have it so superficial. I think you should conceal it under your skin." Chuck cringes at the thought of his skin being cut open and lifted to place metal inside. Chuck overcomes the fear.

"Alright. I'll see if I can make one smaller later. I will need your help to put it inside me and no needles," Chuck cringes again but he knows it is for his safety.

"Sounds good. I can do some slicing and dicing," Sarah jokes.

"Don't even joke." Chuck is totally serious as he looks at the watch and it says 5:50.

"What should I ask her first?" Chuck almost has a nervous breakdown.

"I don't know. It is your mother," Sarah responds because she doesn't know either. After a brief pause she suggests "how about you ask her why she left you so long ago."

"That is a good one; let me write it down." Chuck scrambles for a piece of paper and a pen.

"You really need to write it down?" Sarah thinks Chuck is overreacting.

"Ok, you're right. I think I might just wing it and ask what comes first."

"Good plan," Sarah comforts Chuck although she thinks that is a bad plan. Chuck looks at the watch and it says 5:56.

"I'm going to leave you to your privacy," Sarah doesn't want to intrude.

"No, wait. I want you here," Chuck grabs Sarah's arm lightly trying to keep her there.

"I don't want to intrude. This is something personal to you."

"No, please, I want; no, I need you here," Chuck pleads.

"All right, I'll stay."

"Thank you." Chuck is grateful to have Sarah around because he is frightened and nervous. He kisses her on the lips and then looks at the watch. The watch is now at 5:58.

"Ugh…" Chuck drawls out anxiously. He is literally fidgeting with the USB drive. The watch ticks to 5:59.

"This is going to be the longest minute ever, huh?" Chuck states.

"Get ready," Sarah wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind as they wait in anticipation.

"I've been ready for hours." As Chuck says this he notices the watch change to 6:00. "Oh crap." Chuck fumbles the USB and finally secures it and sticks it into his computer. A window opens automatically on the computer and Chuck and Sarah wait impatiently and nervous.

_Glad you can join me son._ The text appears in the window. _What would you like to ask me?_

_Why did you leave Ellie, Dad, and I so many years ago?_ Chuck asks in text.

_It was complicated. I was once Stephen's handler and was supposed to protect him from any dangers as he created the Intersect. I had fallen in love with him and we got married and had two of the most wonderful kids in the world, you and Ellie._

_Then why did you leave?_

_I was reassigned and your father didn't want me to go. I chose the life of an agent and it was not an easy choice. I had to make a decision and I chose to help the country because I thought your father would be there for you both._

_How could you just leave us there? You do know that Dad left a few days later._ Chuck expresses his anger.

_I know he left but that had nothing to do with me. The CIA reassigned me and they stopped protecting him. He had to hide to protect you both. I tried to check up on you guys every so often. How do you think you guys grew up so successfully?_

_We grew up like this because Ellie is the bravest woman in the world and the best sister ever._ Chuck doesn't want to believe her.

_You think she was able to do everything without any help? The CIA kept close tabs on you both until you both could survive without their help._

_I don't believe you. Me and Ellie were left all alone and had to survive by ourselves._

_The CIA didn't directly influence you both. Everything you both did was all by yourselves but they made sure it didn't ruin your lives or backfire. You getting into Stanford was completely your doing without the help of the CIA but the scholarships were from the CIA, same with your sister at UCLA. I really wanted to be with you both. It was the hardest decision of my life. Please I am sorry. You have to believe me. I also need your help._

_What do you need? _Chuck is satisfied enough to believe her after remembering some of the random scholarships he had gotten.

_I need you to help me escape. That is what your father was doing before._

_Where are you?_

_I am in a laboratory and they are trying to make me replicate the Intersect._

_I thought only Dad knew how to make it?_ Chuck asks diligently.

_They knew that I watched him closely and think I can make it myself. I really don't think I can. I wasn't always with your father._

_How do I find you?_

_I am at the coordinates 35.948 -115.032. Please hurry. I don't have much time._

_I'll find you. Just hold on. Make sure they don't move you away._

_They are coming. I have to go. I am sorry son. Please hurry. You are my only hope._

_No wait!_ The window says chat terminated. Chuck and Sarah are in astonishment. Chuck's jaw is open in awe as Sarah tries to console Chuck.

"Lets check where those coordinates are," Sarah wants to help Chuck.

"What am I supposed to do with the USB—" The drive all of a sudden starts steaming as if it just got fried. Chuck quickly pulls it out and says, "That works, I guess." Chuck looks up the coordinates as Sarah watches in curiosity to know where the mission is leading them. The coordinates lead just south of Las Vegas. "Well, we get to check out Las Vegas. I've never been there."

"Me neither, lets get ready. I think we will need all the help we can get on this one. Round up the gang and I'll buy some tickets," Sarah convincingly creates a plan.

"Even Morgan?" Chuck asks questionably.

"Yea, I think so," Sarah reassures that Morgan is needed.

"What do you need? I heard my name," Morgan pops in the doorway.

"How do you do that? You pop in at the most random times," Chuck questions Morgan because he is so surprised.

"Well, honestly, I was just outside your door the whole time," Morgan jokes.

"I don't doubt it."

"Ok. Morgan can you go get Casey, we are going to need him," Sarah asks of Morgan.

"Yes sir, I mean Agent Walker," Morgan fumbles what he should call Sarah.

"Call me Sarah. I am no longer an agent," Sarah clarifies.

"Ok, Sarah, I'll accept your mission and expect it to be completed successfully," Morgan reassures as he walks over to get Casey.

"Are you sure about Morgan?" Chuck asks again after that odd conversation.

"Yes, I am. He is eccentric but him and Casey work well together," Sarah reassures Chuck that Morgan is useful. Chuck then looks for airlines tickets on the next plane out of Los Angeles to Las Vegas. Sarah starts packing some spy gear she had left over. "We are going to need to go to your dad's base. I don't have many weapons."

"That is fine. We'll go after I book these tickets. How does 10 pm sound?" Chuck asks.

"That is fine. Book them and lets go to your dad's base." Sarah replies contently. Morgan comes back and looks very excited.

"What did Casey say?" Chuck asks Morgan.

"Good thing I didn't pour myself some Johnny Walker Black yet," Morgan replies with Casey's exact words.

"Great, now we need to go get some gear," Sarah butts into the conversation.

"Where is our mission taking us this time?" Morgan asks.

"We're going to Vegas, buddy," Chuck answers him.

"Awesome! I have always wanted to go there!" Morgan is ecstatic.

"We're going for a purpose. Not to drink and gamble," Casey appears out of nowhere. "Let me guess, I am with Grimes?"

"Like always," Chuck jokes. Casey just grunts. "We're going to get some gear. You need any?"

"Nope. All I need is my car and I'm happy," Casey responds.

"I need a gun," Morgan almost yells out of excitement.

"I am not letting Grimes have a gun," Casey states because he knows how pathetic Morgan is with a gun.

"Ok. Well we are going to a secret base that my dad had," Chuck explains.

"Bartowski had his own castle, Bartowski?" Casey asks.

"Yes. It is where I got the information for the last mission."

"Ok. Lets go. We can catch up later," Sarah hurries everyone up so they can get ready. They all leave in Casey's Crown Vic because it is the only car that can hold them all.

At the base, they check out the armory and it is impressive. Casey is actually jealous of how amazing it is. It is filled with almost every gun made; from tranquilizer guns to rocket launchers. Chuck grabs the tranquilizer gun and Sarah grabs a M9 Beretta pistol. Casey wants to take everything but holds off and grabs a Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistol.

"Good choice," Chuck jokes to Casey.

"Well lets just say I intend to kill my targets, unlike you," Casey makes fun of Chuck.

"He doesn't need to kill people to be a good spy," Sarah defends Chuck. Morgan grabs a Saw 249 light machine gun. He can barely carry it as he stumbles around.

"This isn't Call of Duty, Morgan," Chuck jokes.

"Oh come on, how cool would it be to use this?" Morgan expresses his need for the gun.

"Put that back, idiot!" Casey grunts at Morgan. Morgan puts it back barely able to hold it up. Casey grabs a .22 caliber revolver. "Here you go. Start with something small." He hands Morgan the little pea shooter of a gun.

"What is this crap? It cannot even hurt a fly," Morgan complains but everyone knows it is a good idea to give him such a small gun. They pack the weapons up and head to the airport to get there tickets and fly to Las Vegas. While on their way Morgan gets curious.

"How do you guys get the guns through the security?" Morgan asks curiously.

"What do you think? You stick them up your rectum," Casey jokes but sounds serious.

"I am not sticking anything in my butt," Morgan assures everyone.

"We have passports that allow us to ship weapons as checked baggage," Sarah answers Morgan seriously. "At least until the CIA decides to cancel our passports." Morgan nods in acceptance as he understands without having to stick anything in uncomfortable areas.

They arrive in Las Vegas at about midnight and they check into a hotel. Morgan and Casey get a room together as Chuck and Sarah get there own room. There were only one bed rooms left so Casey and Morgan had to sleep in the same bed. Casey grunted a lot and Morgan annoyed him greatly. The all went to sleep and woke up the next day at 8 am.

They went over the plan of doing recon work and coming back later tonight to infiltrate the base. Casey rents a car and they head towards the coordinates that Chuck's mom left them. They stop a few hundred feet away from the coordinates spot and look at the place. It is completely empty; just rocks, sand, and cacti.

"Is this a joke, Bartowski?" Casey asks, ticked off.

"No, this is where she said to look for her. Maybe it is all underground," Chuck answers and then suggests hoping he didn't do all of this for nothing.

"That is likely," Sarah concurs with Chuck.

"We should have Grimes walk to the exact position and look for an entrance," Casey suggests.

"Why me?" Morgan is scared and angry.

"We need a way to lure out the enemies," Chuck explains to Morgan.

"But me? I have to do it?" Morgan expresses his fear in questions.

"Grimes, you have the necessary skills to looks for the entrance. You have an earpiece and we will talk you through it," Casey explains.

"Ahh…" Morgan drawls in annoyance. "I'll go. You just want me to look for an entrance in the ground, right?"

"Thank you, buddy. We'll protect you. I promise," Chuck assures Morgan's safety.

"Yes, just look for a door somewhere on the ground in the area," Sarah explains to Morgan contently. Morgan heads out there with his lowly .22 pistol and the skin on his back. He slowly sneaks towards the exact spot as if he was trying to avoid being seen by someone.

"Grimes is an idiot," Casey states as Morgan runs from rock to rock hiding behind each one.

"Lets look closely to see if anything happens," Sarah changes the subject. As Morgan gets closer and closer he acts more ridiculous. He walks out in the open as there is nothing left for him to hide behind. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey are watching carefully with binoculars. A camera emerges from the ground and watches as Morgan flutters around looking for the entrance. Sarah notices the camera and tells Chuck and Casey as they look at it. Morgan keeps walking around as another camera comes up and Casey tells Chuck and Sarah about it. The ground all of a sudden opens up and two men in suits walk out. Morgan sees the ground open and runs for cover. He hides behind a rock and the two men look for him. Chuck, Casey, and Sarah quickly get to Morgan by taking out the two men with a bullet each. They quickly get through the hidden stairwell under the floor before it closes.

"That was too close," Morgan complains; his heart is racing.

"Calm down Grimes, we told you you'd be fine," Casey pretty much calls Morgan a scared girl.

"We need to find my mom. We'll split up," Chuck states to interrupt Morgan and Casey's pointless conversation. "You two go that way, we'll go this way." Chuck motions for Casey and Morgan to head to the right as Sarah and Chuck take the left.

Casey and Morgan sneak through the hallway checking each door. Casey motions for Morgan to stop moving because he sees two guards ahead. Morgan doesn't pay attention and runs right into Casey. Morgan falls back with a loud crash as Casey barely feels it.

"Watch it Grimes," Casey furiously states.

"My bad," Morgan says as he starts to get up.

"Shut up," Casey tries to keep Morgan quiet, but it was too late. The guards heard the crash and are going to investigate. Morgan gets up and notices Casey is gone as the guards appear.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" One guard says.

"I, uh, am lost. Uh, where is the bathroom?" Morgan scrambles nervously to save himself.

"Put your hands up now!" The other guard yells, not falling for Morgan's bluff. Casey comes out of nowhere and beats down the two guys from behind. As they crash to the ground, Morgan breathes a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that worked," Casey says surprised.

"I told you I'm a good spy," Morgan feels accomplished. Casey just grunts and keeps moving. Chuck and Sarah are thoroughly checking each room for Chuck's mother.

Chuck and Sarah are going through the hallway with their guns ready as a guard opens a door and hits Chuck with it. At the same moment a guard turns a corner and pulls out a gun. Chuck drops his guns and flashes immediately. He starts fighting the guy who opened the door as Sarah quickly shoots the guy around the corner. Chuck disarms the man quickly and punches him in the stomach. The guy throws a punch at Chuck's face as Chuck dodges it and lands a right hook on the man's jaw. The man goes down and Sarah turns around to help but it was unnecessary.

"Nice one, Chuck," Sarah praises Chuck's skills.

"Not bad yourself," Chuck replies happily knowing she saved his life there.

"Lets keep going." They continue looking through the hallways.

"Haven't we already been here?" Chuck asks.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Sarah answers.

"Everything looks the same," Chuck complains. "We should leave marks at each corner so we know where we've been because it feels like we are going in circles."

"We're going the right way, trust me," Sarah tries to keep Chuck motivated. They continue searching carefully and alert. After a little while longer Chuck complains some more.

"There are so many doors," Chuck whines.

"Do you want to find your mother or not?" Sarah is annoyed with Chuck.

"Ok, ok—" Sarah cuts Chuck off by grabbing his mouth. Chuck mumbles a little as her hand muffs the sounds.

"There are three guards ahead," Sarah whispers quietly into Chuck's ear. She watches closely as the men are all guarding a vault door. "She must be in there," Sarah whispers to Chuck after letting go of his mouth.

"What should we do?" Chuck asks Sarah.

"We either just shoot them all or try to distract them," Sarah gives the options. Chuck thinks of what distractions he can come up with.

"If I throw my jacket out there, they will shoot it and run out of bullets," Chuck cannot think of anything else.

"That is just ridiculous," Sarah shuts his idea down. "I'll get them to come over here and we'll take them out."

"How are you going to do that?"

"This body isn't for nothing," Sarah explains.

"So you do like your body," Chuck jokes.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just want to say I like it too," Chuck is still not serious, but he does like her body.

"Thanks, now is not the time to talk about my body. We can do that later."

"I'm taking a rein check," Chuck jokes as he peeks to get a glimpse of the guards. He immediately flashes and is ready for a fight. Sarah looks for the opportune time to pop out as she hears three gun shots. "What the heck was that?" Chuck asks.

"I don't know. Someone just shot all of them." Sarah tries to explain. Casey and Morgan walk into Sarah's view and she quickly pops out and motions for Chuck to follow. "Nice job Casey," she compliments him as Morgan jumps from hearing Sarah's voice.

"No problem," Casey responds. Chuck comes out and looks at him in surprise.

"Did it feel like you guys were going in circles too?" Chuck interjects. The alarm all of a sudden starts blazing. The hallway flashes red and the sirens are piercing.

"That's not good," Morgan adds.

"We need to get through this door now!" Casey exclaims.

"Well, lets see," Sarah says as she examines the door. "Well it looks like a retinal scanner and a handprint scanner." Casey immediately picks up a guard's body. Morgan tries to help but can barely lift the body past his knees. Sarah grabs the man's hand and puts it on the scanner as Chuck holds the man's eyelid open in front of the eye scanner. The scanners accept the man and the door unlocks. It slowly opens as the alarm blazes around them. Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Morgan wait in anticipation as the door creeps open more and more and the building blinks red from the alarm. The door finally opens all the way as they look in shock. They cannot believe what is right in front of them.


	6. Chuck Vs The Bullet

I hope you're all doing ok without their weekly Chuck fix. I am having some trouble but writing this is helping me cope. I hope you all are doing better than me. Now back to the story because I am losing my sanity as I type this annoying paragraph.

**I do not own Chuck** (I am crying inside)

Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, and Casey watch diligently as the door opens; the alarm blazing around them, flashing red through out the hallways. The door finally opens. They all stand there in disbelief. This cannot be real. There is no way but it is right ahead of them.

"Dad?" Chuck asks surprised. His dad, Stephen J. Bartowski, stands before them. He doesn't react to Chuck. "Dad! Is that you?" Chuck asks mystified.

"_FREEZE!"_ Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, and Casey are surrounded by men with guns. Sarah, Casey, and Morgan all put their hands up, disappointedly. Chuck looks at his dad waiting for a response. _"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"_ Chuck, tuning out the men with the guns, runs up to his dad to hug him but goes right through him.

"What the…" Chuck sways his hand through his dad. It is just a hologram. He is gravely disappointed.

"_DROP THE GUN!"_ The man yells one last time. Chuck stands their in dissatisfaction. He raises his gun slowly and shaky almost like he has a death wish.

_BOOM._ A gun shot goes off and Chuck hits the ground hard and fast.

"Nooooo!" Sarah screams at the top of her lungs. She lunges at the man who shot Chuck and he watches her crumble in heartbreak. She falls to her knees before she can reach the man and breaks into tears. "How could you!" She screams in sadness. "It was only a tranq gun!" Sarah's soul dies inside her body.

The men take Sarah, Casey, and Morgan to a torture chamber as Chuck lies there lifeless. Two men then drag him into a room and check his pulse. Chuck quickly gasps for air as he feels the insurmountable pain.

"Ahh!" He screams in pain. Chuck puts pressure on the bullet hole on his right shoulder. The two men stand over him as he sits there in pain. Chuck suddenly flashes and the pain slowly starts to ease. He flashed on a coping method for pain. He was a little confused on the whole flash but he went with it. Chuck notices the men standing there almost satisfied. Chuck quickly flashes and all his kung-fu skills come to him and he slowly gets up. The men think he will be easy to stop so they don't ready themselves. Chuck quickly punches one of them in the face. The man stumbles backwards as the other man looks in surprise. The man turns his head to look at his friend stumbling back. As he turns his head back at Chuck, a right hook blasts him in the temple. The man falls to the ground unconscious. The other man finally recovers and gets in a fighter stance.

"I didn't think anyone could fight through a bullet wound," the man explains surprised. Chuck sits there alertly ready for the man's next move. "You have some balls fighting in that condition."

Chuck smirks deviously as if he wants the man to attack. The man smirks and starts pulling out his gun. Chuck reacts quickly and charges the man. The gun comes out of the holster as Chuck grabs the man's hand. A gun shot goes off and the struggle continues. Chuck quickly elbows the man in the stomach and disarms him. The man is now scared. He attacks out of fear and Chuck just dodges the man and kicks him in the back of the knee. The man falls to his knees and Chuck pummels him with a side-winding kick to the cheek. The man falls unconsciously and Chuck looks a bit satisfied. He takes both of the men's weapons and wraps rips a piece of his shirt to wrap around his shoulder to cover the wound. After he successfully wraps it, he looks for everyone else. Morgan, Sarah, and Casey are all chained to the wall in a torture chamber.

"Where are we?" Morgan asks in terror. Sarah looks like an empty body without a soul. She hangs there lifeless; her skin pale, eyes are dilated so much that there is almost no blue left to admire.

"In a torture chamber," Casey responds knowing Sarah is in no condition to do anything.

"Why would they torture us? We don't know anything," Morgan shivers in fear.

"That is because they killed Bartowski," Casey explains.

"He is not dead!" Sarah immediately wakes up from her coma to defend Chuck.

"Walker, Sarah, I know it is hard to believe but his is dead. He go shot," Casey shows his sympathy by calling her by her first name.

"This has to be one of the worst tortures ever," Morgan complains.

"The torture hasn't even started," Casey is annoyed with Morgan.

"Chuck said the same thing when he was being tortured," Sarah explains in depression. She remembers Chuck's hilarious antics that somehow got him out of the most awkward situations. She quickly, viciously throws her head left and right. She says to herself, _"I have to get him out of my head. He is dead."_ She tries to forget about Chuck but cannot. _"I can't forget about him. He is still alive. I know it."_ Her emotional side fights with her agent side. _"He is dead. He was only a mission."_ Sarah is going through an epiphany. _"He is coming to save us right now. He feigned death to trick the enemies. He has to be alive."_ She feels optimistic. _"He's gone. There was nothing I can do. I need to move on."_ She gets angry. _"He is alive. He has to be alive. I know he is alive."_ "He is alive!" Sarah screams as it echoes through the chamber. Casey and Morgan look at her in confusion.

"I want to believe you Walker, I really do," Casey tries to cheer her up; "I just don't think he can survive that."

"I believe you. Chuck can do anything and surviving a bullet is on that list," Morgan consoles Sarah optimistically. They all hang there in sadness and disappointment. The man who shot Chuck walks in and introduces himself.

"Hello there, I will be your executioner for the day. Would you like it quick and painless or slow and painful?" The man asks devilishly with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sarah yells at him.

"Whoa. She has quite the attitude. Is it maybe because I killed your lover?" The man acts like he didn't do anything to deserve the hostility. The man looks at Casey and Casey grunts.

"I can tell you want it slow and painful," the man remarks. Casey just grunts again. He then looks at Morgan's shivering body.

"Why are you here? I think a ten year old girl has more balls than you," the man offends Morgan. Morgan is scared and doesn't know what to do there but just ignore the man.

"So, who wants to go first?" Casey grunts as the man asks the question. "Looks like you want to die first." The man starts walking closer to Casey. Casey smirks as he grunts optimistically.

"You want me to get closer? Want to tell me a secret?" The man asks rhetorically as he steps closer. Casey slowly cocks his head backwards as the man's face is now centimeters away from Casey's face. Casey flings his head forward and smashes his forehead on the man's nose. The man stumbles backwards screaming in pain. Casey just smirks satisfied. "You're going to die the most painful death ever," the man screams in anger as his nose is bleeding everywhere. The man walks out to attend to his nose.

Chuck is searching around looking for Sarah, Morgan, and Casey. He gets back to the vault door where he saw the holograph of his dad earlier. He knows they took everyone to the right so he goes that way. He sneaks ahead and checks each corner carefully before proceeding. He comes up on the man with the bloody nose. He sees the man holding a tissue to his nose and his head tilted back with blood on his hands. Chuck knows that either Sarah or Casey did that to him so he follows the man. Sarah, Casey and Morgan hang there not sure if they will be among the living for much longer.

"Well, it was nice working with you Walker," Casey says.

"You too, Casey," Sarah responds while still almost dead inside.

"What about me?" Morgan asks.

"You were basically just a nuisance," Casey starts explaining to Morgan.

"Where is the love?" Morgan asks frivolously trying to cope with the idea of death.

"I guess you served some purpose," Casey finishes explaining.

Sarah still sits there in sorrow and pain. She cannot get the image of Chuck out of her head. She can't stop imagining him: the curly brown hair that she loved to put her hands into, the cute geeky smile he always had when he looked at her, his brown eyes that hold more emotion than she had before she met him, and the subtle lips that were always complimenting her, always wanting to touch her, always joking to relieve the situation, always there for her. She cries a little as she thinks about him. She almost wants to die because he is gone.

Chuck follows the man as he leads Chuck straight to where Casey, Sarah, and Morgan are being held. The man steps inside and Chuck slyly sticks his foot in front of the door before it shuts. The man doesn't hear anything and starts talking to Sarah, Casey, and Morgan.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I can kill you all," the man says evilly. Chuck slowly sneaks through the door and shuts it quietly. "So who wants to die first?" The man asks. Chuck silently sneaks closer. Sarah sees Chuck and immediately smiles. She looks at the man with a huge grin on her face. "Well it looks like you want to be first then," the man looks at Sarah and thinks she is smiling because she wants to be killed first. Chuck quickly flashes and now knows how to take a person out from behind. Chuck kicks him on the back of the knee. The man, unsuspecting, falls to his knees and Chuck grabs him by the neck and puts him in a choke hold. Casey and Morgan finally notice and watch in awe as Chuck takes him out.

"Kill that son of a bitch," Morgan cheers Chuck on. Chuck is squeezing the man's neck, causing the man to choke. The man's larynx is completely pinched and the man cannot breather in or out. He is gasping for air but his larynx is totally shut and the man slowly stops resisting.

"Don't kill him Chuck!" Sarah pleads in desperation.

"Why not? He shot me and he was going to kill all of you. He was going to kill you, Sarah!" Chuck responds furiously.

"Because that is not who you are!" Sarah tries to calm Chuck down. Chuck realizes that he isn't a killer and lets the man go. The man falls to the ground gasping for air as it suddenly starts filling his lungs. Chuck quickly gets Sarah out of the restraints and helps her down. She kisses him on the lips viciously because she thought he was dead and she was never going to see her again.

"I knew you survived! I just knew it!" Sarah says exuberantly. She hugs Chuck and doesn't want to let go.

"You're, you're choking me," Chuck coughs out. Sarah lets up a little so Chuck can breathe. She is still hugging him and kisses him on the lips again. She doesn't ever want to let her lips disconnect.

"A little help, lovebirds?" Casey asks, disgusted by their PDA (public display of affection). Chuck then goes to help Morgan as Sarah helps Casey.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asks Chuck concerned for his bullet wound.

"Yea, I'm fine. Apparently I can flash on a coping method for pain," Chuck says optimistically and surprised. Casey grunts in jealousy. Casey realizes how much easier it would be to just all of a sudden stop feeling the pain than having to think of other things to cope.

"That's my Chuck!" Morgan throws in their happily as he jumps on Chuck in joy.

"Ok, ok, buddy. Enough," Chuck tells Morgan friendly. Morgan immediately gets off Chuck.

"Let me see the wound," Sarah is still concerned for Chuck. She examines the bullet wound and sees that the bullet went through. "Looks like a through and through and it didn't hit any arteries," she says surprised. Chuck raises his shoulders not sure how to react.

"You're a lucky one, Bartowski," Casey says.

"You should be fine other than the pain, which you seem to cope with just fine," Sarah says happily knowing Chuck is alright. She then looks to the man slowly recovering from Chuck's choke hold. "Now time to fulfill my promise," Sarah says deviously.

"You're going to kill him?" Chuck asks. "You just told me not to."

"That is because you're not a killer. I am," Sarah says with a cold, villainous voice.

"No, Sarah. You aren't going to kill him. It is unnecessary," Chuck orders Sarah. She accepts his order.

"What are we going to do with this guy?" Casey asks.

"Well, that is simple really. We'll ask him where my mother is," Chuck explains frivolously. Casey grabs the man by his shirt and picks him up.

"Where is she?" Casey threatens.

"I'm not talking," the man barely lets out as he is still having trouble breathing.

"We'll see about that," Sarah says deviously. "Hang him on the wall." Casey locks the restraints and the man is now chained to the wall hanging.

"Will you tell us now, please?" Chuck asks nicely.

"Nope. Never!" The man holds his ground.

"Ugh, really? You can't just be nice for once in your life?" Chuck asks rhetorically. Casey immediately punches him in the stomach. The man groans in pain.

"Everybody talks," Casey states as he smirks at the man. Casey throws another punch into the man's stomach causing the man to cry in pain.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you. Just stop, please," the man pleads knowing he is just going to be put in more pain if he resists.

"Thank you. Now would you be so kind as to tell us?" Chuck asks nicely and proper.

"She is in room 17. Please don't kill me," the man answers in pain.

"Thank you my kind sir," Chuck responds jokingly as Casey just grunts in annoyance. They leave the room as the man is still hanging. Chuck gives Casey one gun and Sarah the other from those two guards he took out after the gun shot. They both thank him and they run through the hallway looking for room 17. They finally find it and stop in front of it.

"This is it," Sarah states.

"Yes it is, let's go in," Chuck responds ready. They open the door and they see what looks like a miniature Intersect room. The walls, floor, and ceiling are covered with screens. They all look in amazement.

"This has to be it," Chuck states confidently. One side isn't filled with screens and there is a door. Chuck breathes in deeply as he opens the door. Chuck peeks his head around and sees a woman working at a desk. After they all funnel in quietly, Sarah and Casey aim their guns at her just in case.

"Mom?" Chuck asks not sure what to expect.

"Son?" The woman quickly stops what she is doing and turns around to face them. She is unarmed so Casey and Sarah lower their guns.

"Mom," Chuck says relieved to see her again. She looks like an exact replica of Ellie except older. She has the same brown hair, the same cheek structure, and the same lips. She has a similar nose to Chuck and the same eyes. She quickly gets up to hug Chuck as Chuck opens his arms waiting.

"Son," she exclaims as she walks towards Chuck. Everyone stands in awe that Chuck's mother was still alive after all these years.

_BOOM._

A gun shot goes off and Chuck's mom falls to the ground. The shot wakes Sarah from the daze and she looks back to see an assassin running out the door. She and Casey chase after this assassin. Chuck watches in shock as Mary Elizabeth Bartowski gets cut down the same way as his father.

"Noo!" Chuck hollers to the sky as he quickly gets on his knees to comfort his mother.

"I'm sorry son," She struggles to say as she is in an immense amount of pain and on the brink of death.

"Not again. This cannot happen again!" Chuck screams in desperation.

"Son, Charles, Chuck, I have loved you from the second you were born," she lets out as tears are running down her face.

"I know, I have always loved you too," Chuck responds in emotional pain.

"I just wanted to meet my children one last time," she coughs out as blood trickles down her mouth.

"I know. I am here though. Please don't die," Chuck cries out.

"G-goodbye son, I love you," she whispers as she closes her eyes and stops struggling against death.

"No! You can't give up! Not now!" Chuck orders her in a tearful rage. "You have to fight it. Don't give up!" Chuck shakes her almost lifeless body.

"I-I'm s-sor-sorry I couldn't s-say goodby-bye to Ellie," she studders in pain.

"Please fight it. It is not too late," Chuck pleads.

"I don't think I am going to make it," she lets Chuck know.

"No! If I can survive a gun shot, you can!" Chuck's sadness turns to anger. "You will not die on me!"

"I will try, for the sake of Ellie and you," she tries her best to survive. Sarah walks into the room out of breathe.

"Casey is chasing the assassin. How is she?" Sarah asks concerned for Chuck's wellbeing.

"Not good," Chuck sorrowfully responds. Sarah gets down and takes a closer look at the wound. It is a gunshot in the stomach. The bullet is lodged inside Mary. "Can you do anything about it?" Chuck asks Sarah desperately.

"Just put pressure on the wound," Sarah gives her minimal medical advice. "We need to get her to a hospital right now."

"How? We are in the middle of the desert in an underground base," Chuck explains petrified that his mother is about to die in his arms just like his father did.

"Th-there is a medical st-station here," Mary says in pain.

"Where is it?" Sarah and Chuck ask in unison.

"It is in r-room 4," Mary says barely able to keep her eyes open and mouth moving.

"Stay with me!" Sarah tries to keep Mary awake. "Hold on, we'll be there in a second!" Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan lift Mary's limp body up carefully and carry her through the hallway to room 4. Sarah opens the door and sees all the medical supplies and a stretcher that is raised.

"Put her here!" Sarah quickly commands Chuck and Morgan. They lightly lay her on the stretcher and look at each other in confusion of what to do. None of them know how to take out a bullet and attend to a bullet wound successfully.

"What do we do now?" Morgan asks scared for Mary and Chuck. Chuck and Sarah look around not sure what to do. Chuck's eyes scan the room without a purpose and looks upon a scalpel and immediately flashes. He sees images of medical tools used to extract a bullet and how to stitch up the wound. Chuck grabs all the tools he needs and lays them on a medical table. He quickly goes to work as Morgan and Sarah watch in amazement. Chuck undoes his belt and puts it in his mom's mouth for her to bite down on. He puts on some gloves and sticks his fingers in cautiously looking for the bullet. After he feels it, he takes his fingers out and grabs the tweezers and digs in for the bullet. Mary is biting down in immense pain but is trying to fight death. Chuck pulls the bullet out with the tweezers and drops it on the table. Sarah and Morgan watch in awe as the bullet drops on the table and makes a clink noise. Chuck quickly grabs some towels and wipes up the blood. When there is no more blood, he quickly grabs a needle to start sowing. Sweat forms on Chuck's forehead and Sarah sees it. She grabs a clean towel and starts dabbing Chuck's forehead and cheeks making sure there isn't any perspiration left. Chuck doesn't even notice Sarah dabbing his face because he is so focused on stitching. He finishes stitching and grabs the gauze. He puts some padding over the stitches and starts wrapping her stomach tightly. After a few layers, Chuck rips the piece from the spindle and clips it onto the other part of gauze. Sarah looks at Chuck in a fiery love because he is so amazing as Morgan is still too astonished to move. Mary relaxes as she is no longer in the immediate danger of dying. Sarah hugs Chuck and kisses him on the cheek with a 'you're amazing' kiss.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Morgan exclaims finally awakening from his paralysis.

"Thanks buddy," Chuck finally speaks again in exhaustion. Not just tired exhaustion but accomplished exhaustion. Sarah walks to the corner of the room and calls Casey to tell him that she will make it and that they are in room 4. Sarah turns back to Chuck and heads toward him. "What happened to that assassin?" Chuck asks Sarah.

"Casey got him," Sarah responds happily.

"Is he still alive?"

"No, Casey shot him in the back and he died quickly after," Sarah expresses her sorrow that they didn't get to find anything about him.

"It is fine. I have my mother and that is all that matters." Chuck expresses his gratitude for Sarah and Casey's quick reaction.

"We cannot just wait here forever. We are in an enemy base," Sarah suggests they move soon.

"Yea, you're right but I don't know if she is in condition to move around," Chuck responds. Casey walks into the room curious to know how Mary was able to survive. Sarah and Chuck give Casey a look like they are expecting him to do something for them. Casey doesn't know what they want at first but puts the connection together. He grunts and rolls his eyes knowing he has to accept.

"Thank you Casey," Chuck says without even having to tell Casey what to do.

"I have to carry her, don't I?" Casey asks almost rhetorically because he knows the answer.

"Yes," Sarah responds in a comical way. She thinks it is funny how Casey always has to do the 'heavy lifting.' Casey gently lifts Mary and puts her on his shoulder. Chuck puts his belt back on even though there is a bite mark that is a few millimeters deep. They walk through the hallway carefully as to not gain any unwanted attention. They find the way out and get outside. They emerge as if they haven't seen sunlight in years. They squint their eyes and put their hands over there eyebrows to be able to see.

"It feels so good to see land again," Morgan sighs in relief.

"Yes it is, yes it is," Chuck agrees with Morgan. Chuck looks like a fallout shelter survivor with his shirt a torn and ragged and a ragged cloth wrapped around his shoulder. Sarah slowly comes out as if she has accomplished the impossible. She is happy with herself. Casey comes out with Mary on his shoulders and in a bit of a struggle. He just wants to get the body off his shoulders already. They walk towards the sunset in slow motion.

THE END

.

..

…

…or is it?

They finally get to the rental car and get in. They drive to a hospital and get Mary and Chuck checked. They flash there CIA badges that lets the hospital know they don't need to file a police report or anything like that. After a few hours of Casey, Sarah, and Morgan waiting in anticipation, the doctor comes out.

"Are you the family of a one," he says dreadfully as he looks at the clipboard for the name, "Charles Bartowski?" Sarah quickly responds yes and Morgan says yes too. The doctor looks at Morgan and thinks there is no way they are actually related and only allows Sarah to come. The doctor explains everything to Sarah on the way to Chuck's room.

So, how is he, Doc?" Sarah asks eagerly.

"He will make a full recovery. Looks like the bullet missed all organs and arteries," the doctor explains.

"Oh, thank god," Sarah exclaims. She is so happy she almost hugs the doctor. They arrive at the door.

"You can go in. I think he is awake. He was asking for Sarah—"

"That's me," Sarah interrupts the doctor.

"Go on in," the doctor guides her safely. She steps into the room and Chuck is lying on the bed with bandages wrapped around his shoulder.

"Watsup, watsup?" Chuck asks optimistically and comically. Sarah just melts into his arms when she hears his upbeat spirit show itself again. Chuck looks at her beautiful sapphire eyes as they water up in joy. Her sweet, pink lips slowly close the gap between Chuck's lips. As her lips touch Chuck's, they burst in fiery passion and make out fiercely. It feels like they haven't kissed in years. Chuck runs his hand through her silky, soft blonde hair and wraps his arms around her waist. Sarah climbs on top of him and they continue to make out. After both their mouths are tired, Sarah just lies on top of him in satisfaction.

"My mom?" Chuck gasps as he remembers she was there and got shot. Sarah's oceanic eyes look at his.

"They haven't said anything yet."

"We need to see if she is alright." Sarah climbs off of Chuck and he quickly gets out of the bed.

"I don't think you should be walking around," Sarah shows her concern for Chuck.

"If I can take a bullet out with a gun shot wound, I think I can handle walking," Chuck explains jovially. Just as Chuck says this, he stumbles and almost falls to the ground. He catches himself on the wall. "Just a little stiff, that's all."

"Sure," Sarah laughs. She helps Chuck walk by guiding him and staying at his side with her arm wrapped around his. They get to the receptionist.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" The receptionist asks coldly.

"I need to know how the patient Mary Elizabeth Bartowski is doing," Chuck explains.

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes, I am her son," Chuck explains annoyed. He just wants to see if his mother is ok.

"Room 123B. Five doors on the left," the receptionist answers Chuck.

"Thank you," Chuck says as he heads towards the room. He pulls Sarah as she didn't expect the quickness of Chuck.

"Thank you," Sarah tells the receptionist as she tries to stay with Chuck so he doesn't fall. They arrive at the door and Chuck and Sarah look at each other in wonder. They nod to each other and Chuck opens the door and they walk in together.

"Did you bring me another pan?" An old man groans while in the bed in the room. "I need to pee!"

"Wrong room," Chuck quickly says as they both back out.

"Hey! Where you going?" The old man groans some more. Chuck and Sarah escape the room and after the door shuts, they both start giggling. Sarah looks up above the room to see what room number it was and it says 123A.

"Next door, smart one," Sarah jokes.

"Hey, you can't make fun of me. I am crippled," Chuck responds jovially.

"Fair enough." They go to the next door and look up. It says 123B. Chuck exhales heavily. They look at each other and prepare themselves.

"Can I help you?" A doctor asks them.

"No, we're fine," Chuck is starting to get annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"Yea, I know. I am checking on my mother."

"Alright, I hope she is doing well." The doctor sincerely leaves.

"Finally, no more distractions," Chuck says ticked off. Sarah just chuckles. Chuck looks at her and she quickly clears the grin off her face and they look at the door. Chuck swallows loudly and turns the door handle. The door opens to a poorly lit room.


	7. Chuck Vs The Guido

Hope the withdrawals are going alright.

**I do not own Chuck** (I really want to though)

Chuck and Sarah enter the poorly lit room in the hospital. The bed is empty and Chuck looks puzzled.

"Hello?" Chuck asks unsure. After a few seconds, Chuck and Sarah look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think anyone is in here," Sarah suggests politely. Chuck swallows loudly thinking if his mother isn't in the room then she probably didn't make it. Chuck then turns around and looks for a doctor in the hallway.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the patient Mary Bartowski. Do you know where she is?" Chuck asks a random doctor concerned.

"Uh… The patient in this room here?" The doctor is unsure so he points at the room to clarify.

"Yes, that room," Chuck replies quickly. The doctor walks up to the door and looks at the clipboard for a few seconds as Chuck and Sarah wait expectantly. The doctor finishes reading and turns around to answer Chuck's question.

"It seems that she was already checked out by a Charles Bartowski. Her son," the doctor says questionably.

"How is that possible? I am Charles Bartowski," Chuck clarifies with anger.

"That is what it says. I cannot help you any further. I'm sorry," the doctor responds knowing how busy a doctor is and that he needs to get back to work. The vein in Chuck's forehead starts to emerge as he gets furious.

"Thank you for your help doctor," Sarah steps in before Chuck goes homicidal. Sarah then tries to calm Chuck down. "There must be a reasonable explanation for this," Sarah tries to comfort Chuck.

"Like what?" Chuck asks hoping for a possible reason to her disappearance.

"Uh, I don't quite know," Sarah is hard-pressed to think of any reason. "I'm sure she's fine. Lets just go back to your room for now." Sarah almost has to drag Chuck as he is hesitant to believe her. Casey and Morgan see Chuck and Sarah walk by and proceed to follow them. Sarah and Chuck get back to his room and go inside. There is a doctor with his back turned to them.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asks trying to be Chuck's bodyguard when Chuck is in such a weak state. The doctor turns around slowly and looks Chuck in the eyes.

"Yea, we need to run some additional tests to make sure you didn't get any poisoning from the bullet," the doctor says coldly and monotone. Chuck looks at the doctor and immediately flashes. He sees a criminal record of 51 assassinations, 28 passports with the doctor's picture on it, a line of undetectable poisons, and a security footage of him walking outside a Spanish villa as his target dies from poison. After the flash, Chuck immediately starts seeing random images and hearing scratching sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Chuck yells out in pain as his vision blurs, flips upside down, and flashes with brightness. Sarah immediately attends to Chuck and knows exactly what that pain is from. It is from when Chuck flashes and he doesn't have the Governor on. Sarah quickly takes a look at Chuck's feet which are in some cheap, patient slippers. The Governor is gone and Chuck's mind is going haywire and deteriorating. Sarah obviously knows that Chuck flashed on the guy and so she takes him out with a swift hook to the stomach and a knee to the forehead. The doctor who is actually an assassin didn't know his cover was blown so he didn't expect the punch or knee. Sarah immediately attends to Chuck's fragile state as he rubs up against the wall and sits down on the floor in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asks concerned. "Where is the Governor?"

"Ahhh!" Chuck just screams as he feels like a drill is piercing through his skull and brain. The vein on Chuck's forehead is pulsating and a new vein on his neck emerges. Sarah quickly runs out the door and bumps right into Casey who was making his way to Chuck and Sarah with Morgan.

"What's the hurry?" Casey asks not even being unbalanced by Sarah running into him.

"Chuck lost the Governor!" She responds quickly.

"That does not sound good," Morgan adds.

"Go check up on Chuck and the doctor in there is a bad guy!" Sarah orders in a hurry as she then runs towards the receptionist booth to find out where Chuck's clothes and belongings are.

Casey and Morgan walk into the room to see Chuck struggling to stay sane and an assassin who looks like a doctor lying on the ground.

"Oh crap, Chuck, are you all right?" Morgan asks concerned as he has never seen Chuck in so much physical pain. I would say emotional but Morgan has already seen the worst with the whole scruffy beard and cheese balls act Chuck had before he got back with Sarah.

"Ahhhh!" Chuck just screams some more as he still cannot focus on anything and sees random images burning into his eyes.

"We need to help him!" Morgan yells to Casey. Casey knows there isn't anything they can do at the moment. Casey just grunts a sympathetic grunt because he doesn't feel the need to waste his precious words. Chuck's pain slowly starts to ease as he still sees images flashing every so often and hears 'nails on a chalkboard' sound. Sarah comes rushing in with Chuck's belongings and clothing. She tosses it all on the bed and scrambles around looking for the Governor. When she finds it, she quickly puts it on Chuck's foot and immediately Chuck is relieved from the pain he was feeling. The veins in his forehead and neck recede back under his skin and the visions and sounds stop.

"Ugh, thank you so much," Chuck says as if he had a migraine that he just took medicine for. Sarah looks up at him with a huge smile.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to stop for water," Sarah jokes.

"You gotta always stay hydrated," Chuck responds comically. They both get up off the ground and look at the assassin who is still knocked out. "That guy is a world famous assassin," Chuck explains. "He has killed over 50 people and is known for using poisons that are untraceable."

"Not bad," Casey throws in trying to act like this guy is no big deal.

"He must have taken your mom or knows who took her!" Sarah exclaims as the idea just came to her.

"We need to get some answers from him!" Chuck says loudly.

"Piece of cake," Casey says deviously with a smirk on his face that he is about to have some fun. They strap the assassin into the hospital cot and splash cold water on his face. He immediately wakes up and looks around not knowing where he is at first.

"Where is my mother?" Chuck demands.

"Let me handle this, Bartowski," Casey says pushing Chuck to the side. Casey immediately punches the assassin in the stomach. The assassin cringes. Casey smirks the same smirk as earlier. Another punch to the rib cage and the assassin clenches his teeth in pain. Casey makes quick work of the man's ribcage probably breaking a few ribs. Casey makes his way to the assassin's face. Two punches later, the assassin spits out blood.

"I'll never talk!" He spits out.

"Do we have to go through this every time?" Chuck asks annoyed.

"Yea! Everyone talks you dirt bag!" Morgan yells at the assassin. Morgan's face is only a few inches away from the assassin and the assassin cocks his head at Morgan and Morgan jumps back in fear. Casey just shakes his head at Morgan and then continues to pummel in the assassin's face.

"Can I at least be beaten by the beautiful blonde?" The assassin swallows some blood and asks jokingly trying to show he is not going to be swayed.

"Alright…" Sarah says with a 'sure, why not' smirk on her face. She hooks the assassin right in the left cheek and it causes the assassin's face to spin as blood soars out of his mouth. Morgan cringes as he sees the velocity of Sarah's punch jar the assassin's head almost off his neck.

"Ugh…" The assassin squeaks out barely. Casey looks at the assassin in annoyance. He is tired of beating in his face. Casey decides a downward elbow thrust to the abdominals would suffice. "Ugh!" The assassin yelps as the elbow crushes his intestines. Casey gets his elbow up and ready to strike again as the assassin interrupts him. "I-I'll tell you," he coughs out barely.

"Finally…" Chuck rolls his eyes and exhales loudly. Everyone looks at the assassin in expectance.

"Th-the Ring," the assassin struggles to say. Casey smirks, wanting to beat the assassin up more.

"Good try, but we ended them," Casey replies. Casey reaches his fist back for a hook to the assassin's face.

"No, wait! I'm not lying. There are a few agents that haven't been found yet. They want revenge on you!" The assassin says seriously. Everyone ponders on the possibility that there are some Ring agents that haven't been captured.

"Dammit! Why couldn't they just give up? It is over for them!" Chuck declares his hatred and frustration against the Ring. The thought of Daniel Shaw makes him sick.

"Where are they located?" Sarah asks determined to get a straight answer.

"I don't know. They set up a meeting point for me and gave me my assignment. They never told me anything else," the assassin pleads.

"You're assignment to kill me," Chuck shows his disgust.

"Yes, but I honestly don't know anything else," the assassin pleads again.

"I would love to continue beating in his face, but I do believe him," Casey states sadly.

"How do we find the Ring?" Morgan asks. Chuck, Casey, and Sarah look at each other and all get the same idea at the same time.

"Beckman…" They all say in unison. Chuck thinks of his promise to Ellie about quitting the spy life.

"Ellie isn't going to like it, but it is for the sake of our family," Chuck is forced to go with everyone else and become a spy again; if Beckman takes them back.

"What do we do with this guy?" Morgan asks.

"Well, we could just keep beating him," Casey suggests jokingly. The assassin gets frightened.

"We leave an anonymous tip to the police about an assassin that is locked in the hospital," Sarah suggest optimistically almost sounding like it is so obvious.

"Do you guys mind?" Chuck asks as he needs to change out of his gown and into his dirty, ripped clothes.

"We're all family here," Morgan replies. Casey grunts in disgust and steps out dragging Morgan too. It isn't anything new to Sarah if you know what I mean but she was nice enough to cover the assassin's face and step out. Chuck slips out the door with his clothes back on.

"We need to get to Castle now!" Chuck demands politely.

"No gambling?" Morgan is almost teary-eyed.

"Sorry, buddy. Maybe some other time," Chuck apologizes to Morgan knowing Morgan had always wanted to go to Las Vegas for the girls and gambling; but mostly the strip clubs. They leave the hospital and go straight to the airport to get on the next flight back to Los Angeles.

They walk into the patio of their complex. Ellie obviously being the eagle-eye she is, sees all of them together and puts the pieces together like a mathematician finding the square root of 2.

"I thought you said you quit?" Ellie is generally angry. No one can think of a genuine lie that would work.

"You smell like angels," Morgan speaks up trying to distract Ellie as everyone else tries to think of a lie.

"Not now, Morgan!" Ellie growls at Morgan. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Well, I got nothing," Chuck says comically.

"Me neither," Sarah says concurring with Chuck. They know that they have been caught and there is no way around it.

"If I tell you the truth, will you not freak out?" Chuck asks politely.

"Yes, just tell me please," Ellie calms down a little bit.

"I got shot in the shoulder," Chuck says nonchalantly.

"What? You got shot? Let me see it!" Ellie starts freaking out in concern for Chuck.

"I'm fine, I went to the hospital and they said I'll be alright," Chuck tries to reassure his safety to Ellie.

"We were looking for our mom," Chuck says almost like he just dropped 100 pounds of weight of his back.

"Uh, uh," Ellie rolls her eyes not believing Chuck. "So you got shot looking for our mother? That is ridiculous!" Ellie is angry and petrified that Chuck had been injured.

"No, no, Ellie it is true," Sarah tries to sway Ellie's conservative response.

"Yea and she is a spy just like you all, huh?" Ellie asks sarcastically.

"Well, actually, yea," Chuck answers in a giggly way.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, she was captured by the Ring."

"Who?"

"That organization hell-bent on taking over the world," Morgan tries to refresh her memory.

"The ones who killed dad," Chuck states sadly.

"They have mom now?"

"Yes, we are going to get her back though. I promise," Chuck states with confidence. "But we have to become spies once again."

"Ugh, you know how I feel," Ellie doesn't want Chuck to expose himself to harm but knows it is the only way she will ever meet their mother. Ellie's eyes lock onto Sarah's like a hawk and Ellie puts the most serious look she can on her face. "You don't let anything happen to my brother," Ellie says so serious it brings chills to Sarah's back.

"I will protect him to the best of my abilities. I love him too," Sarah says trying to match Ellie's intensity.

"Team Bartowski!" Morgan screams in happiness as he breaks the concentration of Ellie and Sarah, and hugs Ellie. Ellie is grossed out by Morgan and quickly pulls out of his hug.

"I don't very much care what happens to Morgan," Ellie throws in kind of as a joke. Casey just grunts because that is definitely how Casey feels about Morgan.

"You are the best sister in the world," Chuck exclaims almost as happy as when Sarah first said she loved Chuck.

"Where's Awesome?" Morgan asks.

"He is on his shift right now," Ellie responds. "You better take care of him," Ellie says deathly serious to everyone there and then enters her place.

"Ok, lets clean up and then go to Castle," Chuck says with his ripped, dirty shirt on. They split up accordingly and clean up.

A little while later, they are all cleaned up and meet at the courtyard. They quickly head to Orange Orange to get to Castle. They arrive in the parking lot and head in.

"You know what I just noticed?" Chuck says curiously.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"We don't have to do anymore PDA. No more 'showing' our boyfriend-girlfriend status," Chuck says with air quotes.

"I guess you're right. I was never a fan of it either," Sarah responds.

"I totally love you right now," Chuck says. Sarah smiles as they get inside Orange Orange. Casey grunts in obnoxiousness.

"Lets hope the password still works," Sarah states as she types it in. The password works and the door opens.

"You would think the CIA would have changed that by now," Chuck states in bewilderment. They head in and get down to Castle. It hasn't been used since the Buy More was destroyed and it seemed a little raggedy.

"We need to see if we can call General Beckman," Sarah states their plan. Sarah brings up the computer screen and tries to contact Beckman. "Lets hope she answers." The video feed pops up and General Beckman is sitting there surprised to see them all there.

"What are you doing in the Castle? What is he doing in there?" Beckman asks in bewilderment and then asks why Morgan is there.

"We want to become spies again," Chuck says in his nerdy tone.

"Well this is quite refreshing. I didn't expect you to come back," Beckman states surprised but happy because of Chuck's potential and Sarah and Casey's skills.

"We need to stop the remaining Ring agents," Chuck demands.

"I make the orders, Bartowski," Beckman barks at Chuck.

"Beckman, General, they took my mom," Chuck demands sympathy.

"What? You're mother?" Beckman is almost as surprised as Ellie was.

"Yes, why didn't you tell me my mother was part of the CIA?" Chuck asks reasonably.

"There is no record and it was only a myth," Beckman answers Chuck. "It is another secret Langston Graham has taken to his grave. I am sorry" Beckman actually showed some human emotion and caught everyone off guard.

"Thank you but I can save her if you tell us where the Ring is," Chuck pleads.

"We aren't sure. We did have a lead with one of our agents disappearing in Florence, Italy," Beckman informs them all.

"Italy? What is up with that?" Morgan asks curious to know why they are so randomly placed.

"It is your job to find out. You leave tomorrow at 1100 hours," Beckman states.

"How did you get us a flight in thirty seconds of us accepting the mission?" Morgan asks another question.

"Like this…" Beckman states, fed up with Morgan. The connection ends and the computer window says 'conversation terminated at 22.36.'

"She really doesn't like you, Morgan," Chuck says.

"I know. What did I do?" Morgan asks surprised.

"Shut up and stop asking questions," Casey suggests the reason is because Morgan asks too many questions. Morgan looks down in shame.

"Let's get packed then. We have a long plane trip coming up tomorrow," Chuck says optimistically. "We're going to Italy!" Chuck says exuberantly. Sarah cannot help but to smile at Chuck's cheerfulness. Casey just grunts and starts packing up his weapons and gear. Morgan has no idea what he is doing and stands there awkwardly until someone tells him what to do.

"This time pack lightly," Chuck growls at Morgan.

"Yea, yea, I've learned my lesson," Morgan replies. They all start packing up the spy gear they need while Morgan drools over every piece of spy equipment they put in the bags. After they finish packing everything they go back to their homes. They are now in the courtyard of their complex.

"Meet here tomorrow at 0600," Casey states seriously. "Don't be late," he looks at Morgan.

"Got it," Morgan says as they make their way to their apartments. Inside Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan's apartment, Chuck and Sarah say goodnight to Morgan and go into their room.

"So we get to go to Italy. I have always wanted to go there," Chuck states in happiness. "We need to see the David."

"Oh, and the Uffizi Gallery," Sarah adds jovially as Chuck puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Definitely. And the Ponte Vecchio," Chuck tries to remember other famous things in Florence.

"It is nothing special," Sarah says disappointed. "It is just a crowded bridge with overly expensive jewelry stores on it."

"Really? That's it?" Chuck thought it was cooler than that. They both lie back on the bed and get comfortable.

"Yea, but we can always go clubbing," Sarah jokes. Chuck laughs a little.

"We can always check out the Duomo," Chuck suggests.

"Yes, for sure," Sarah concurs playfully.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have a long flight ahead of us," Chuck suggests.

"We can sleep on the plane, lets have a night of fun," Sarah says playfully with a naughty grin on her face.

"I don't think you can do anything that can make me love you more," Chuck says politely. Sarah takes her shirt off to reveal her bra. "I lied. You just made me love you more," Chuck admires her perfect body. Sarah laughs at Chuck's comments and jumps onto the bed next to him.

Chuck admires Sarah's beautiful face. She has those sympathetic, loving teal eyes; her sultry pink lips that pucker perfectly when Chuck goes in for a kiss; her angelic blond hair that parts perfectly to show her face; her sweet, soft skin; her perfect cheek bones; her cute, little button nose that compliments her smile perfectly. Don't even get me started on the smile. Her smile can light up a room, cure depression, and save Darfur.

Sarah slowly closes her eyes as Chuck swoops in and kisses her lips. Sarah is satisfied and smiles slightly while slowly opening her eyes. Chuck is impressed with himself that he has the most beautiful girl in the world cradled in his arms. (Please proceed to drool if necessary)

The next morning they all meet at the courtyard at 6 am. They then proceed to Castle to get updated on what to do.

"The last record of our spy was in the Piazza of Santa Maria Novella," Beckman reports to the team through the feed. "You will arrive at 1200 hours. You will check into the hotel Roma in two rooms. You will have a view over the piazza from the rooms," Beckman plans their stay. The team just nods in acceptance. "You need to search Santa Maria Novella that night." They all nod again. "Any questions?" Morgan looks like he is about ask a question. "Not you!" Beckman barks at Morgan.

"I think we're all good, General," Chuck optimistically says. The feed of her suddenly turns off and the team is on there way.

They arrive in Florence, Italy at noon the next day. There is a nine hour difference so they all slept on the plane except for Morgan (he had to cheer the plane on so it didn't crash). They arrive at the airport and grab their luggage and head through the terminal.

"Benvenuti a Firenze!" A female greeter says to them. They walk by with a smile on their face.

"Does anyone know how to speak Italian?" Morgan asks.

"I can just flash when I need to," Chuck responds.

"Yea, I am fluent in six languages and Italian is one," Sarah responds to Morgan's question.

"You're not going to pretend to be a Canadian again, are you?" Casey asks Morgan.

"Not after what Canada did to us last time," Morgan answers remembering when they were tasked with looking for Chuck and Sarah. They take a taxi into the city and get dropped off at their hotel.

"Buon giorno!" The hotel host greets the team. Chuck flashes on the Italian and sees all the verbs and conjugations within a quarter of a second. Chuck is learning to control when he wants or needs to flash.

"Abbiamo bisogno una stanza. Mi chiamo Carmichael," Chuck says in perfect fluent Italian that even Sarah is impressed.

"Ah, sì. Passoporto per favore?" The host asks for Chuck's passport to make sure it is the right person. After the host looks over it for a few seconds, he hands it back. "Grazie," the host says as he confirms the name with the room. "Stanza trecento due e tre," the host tells them there rooms are 302 and 303 as he hands them the key.

"Grazie," Chuck says thank you.

"Grazie," Sarah thanks the host too. Casey obviously doesn't.

"Gracias," Morgan says thank you in Spanish and the host looks at him weird. Morgan is confused and embarrassed and just walks quickly to catch up with Casey.

"Morgan, that was Spanish," Chuck tries to teach Morgan Italian. "It is grazie."

"Uh, ok." Morgan still doesn't know what it is. They wait patiently for the elevator and when it arrives the door opens.

"How are we all supposed to fit in there?" Morgan asks because European elevators aren't normally as large as American ones.

"We'll take the stairs," Sarah says to ease Morgan's worry. Chuck and Sarah take the stairs as Morgan and Casey take the elevator. Casey and Morgan shove themselves into the tightly-packed elevator with no room to move around. They each enter their rooms and Chuck and Sarah have room 302 as Casey and Morgan have 303. After they get settled into the rooms, Chuck and Sarah go into Casey and Morgan's room to discuss their plan.

**My Italian is at a five year old level so don't judge it too harshly. Please review, they make me feel appreciated. If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know in a review.**


	8. Chuck Vs The Golden Idol

**Italian is not my native language and I have barely learned the language. Bear with me if you are fluent in the language. I am trying. And yes Italy is awesome. Sorry this chapter is taking so long. I do have a life, albeit small.**

**I do not own Chuck** (Why can't I? I really want to)

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Morgan are discussing their plan. They know they have to search around Santa Maria Novella but don't know where to start.

"Do we still have those infrared goggles?" Chuck asks remembering the ones they were wearing in Shaw's apartment.

"Yea, we can see if there are any underground tunnels!" Sarah says in full synch with Chuck's idea. They put on the goggles and look out at the piazza. Morgan is amazed by the goggles and looks through the wall of the hotel room and sees the next room almost perfect. He is so amazed that he then looks around and sees Sarah. He looks her up and down while Sarah, Casey, and Chuck are looking out the window for an underground tunnel.

"Nice underwear," Morgan states jokingly. Chuck immediately looks at Sarah and smirks and then continues to look out the window.

"Like what you see?" Sarah asks playfully. Casey quickly steps in front of Morgan to block his view of Sarah. "Uhh! Not cool!" Morgan cringes because he just saw Casey's underwear. Casey grabs Morgan and turns his view out the window and grunts. They all continue to look outside the window.

"Oh! I found something!" Chuck says exuberantly. There is a tunnel that leads south from the church. All of their eyes follow it until it is no longer visible below the church.

"Ok, we need to get into that church and find the entrance," Sarah states their plan.

"Good plan," Casey says as they all start preparing to go down there. Morgan goes to the bathroom and comes back.

"Why are there two toilets?" Morgan asks.

"There is only one. Why would there be two?" Chuck questions Morgan. They all look in the bathroom and see the toilets. "That is weird. But it has a faucet on it," Chuck is confused. "Maybe a baby bath," Chuck jokes questionably.

"That is a bidet," Casey clarifies.

"What?" Chuck asks in astonishment.

"It is for cleaning your backside," Casey knows this conversation is going to get weird.

"A butt cleaner?" Morgan asks in a disgusted way. Sarah cannot help but to chuckle a little.

"Why would you know what that is, Casey?" Chuck asks him surprised he would know.

"I've been to Europe before. They have them in many countries," Casey responds aggravated.

"I guess they are a little more environmentally friendly with the whole saving trees stuff," Chuck says jokingly.

"Enough chit-chat!" Casey demands. He is always a business first man and nothing comes second. They all get back to getting ready for their mission.

"Make sure you wear conservative clothing," Casey stresses.

"What does that mean?" Morgan asks.

"Shorts have to be at least down to the knees and your shoulders have to be covered."

"Don't worry, I don't wear spaghetti straps or short shorts," Morgan jokes. They all look like a group of four tourists in their disguises. Casey is wearing a Hawaiian buttoned down shirt and some khaki shorts. Chuck is wearing a polo shirt and some jeans. Morgan is wearing a blank shirt and some plaid shorts. Sarah is wearing a nice sleeved shirt with some buttons in the front and a long skirt that goes just past her knees. They all head out to the church of Santa Maria Novella to find this underground entrance.

"How are we going to find this entrance?" Chuck asks.

"I don't know," Morgan throws in there.

"Not you, buddy."

"We are bringing the goggles into the church to look around," Sarah assures Chuck.

"We are going to look like fools in those goggles," Morgan complains.

"The bearded man has a point. We cannot just walk around with those on," Chuck concurs with Morgan.

"We look while no one is watching," Casey explains.

"Uh, ok." Chuck is questionable about that plan. They head out and go to the church. Sarah brings a purse, which is probably the first time she has ever used one. Casey brings a backpack. These are to hide the spy gear such as the goggles, guns, lockpicks, etc. They get through the security and look for a safe spot to use the glasses.

"This is amazing," Chuck is astonished because he has never been to such a historic church.

"Yea, the art is quite amazing," Sarah agrees with Chuck as this is her first time too. They all look around except for Casey who is focused on the mission.

"I don't know. It all seems unnecessarily awesome," Morgan adds in.

"Enough with the Disneyland Syndrome!" Casey almost yells at them and they all quickly look at him.

"What is Disneyland Syndrome?" Chuck asks.

"Yea?" Morgan is just as curious.

"Ugh, it is when you look around like an idiot and don't pay attention to anything else," Casey explains with a grunt in the beginning.

"Uh, ok lets find a secluded place for the goggles," Sarah says surprised what Casey had just said. They find an out-of-the-way spot and put the goggles on. They look around the floor to find the tunnel.

"I see it," Sarah lets everyone know. She points it out and they all follow it until it ends behind the head altar piece.

"We're going to hell for this, huh?" Morgan gulps as he says worriedly.

"Not unless you believe in all that stuff," Casey jokes being a very non-religious person. His only religion is patriotism.

"You'll be fine, it's not like it says you are not allowed to go under the altar in the bible anywhere," Chuck tries to comfort Morgan with a joke.

"Alright, but this is not a great idea," Morgan finally goes along with them. They get to the altar piece and look for a secret entrance. They feel the walls inconspicuously looking for a pressure plate, but have no luck.

"Why can't it just be like the movies where it is a lamp post?" Morgan asks as he jokingly tugs on a lamp post. The lamp pulls down and the entrance opens.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked," Casey is surprised and dumbfounded. They quickly and sneakily go inside and make sure they weren't seen and that the door closed.

"It is a little dark in here," Chuck states. A beam of light starts flickering around.

"Take it Bartowski," Casey says as he hands everyone a flashlight. They all walk through this ancient looking tunnel until they reach a fork in the tunnel. "Grimes! You're with me!" Casey almost yells in annoyance but just grunts. They split ways with Sarah and Chuck going left as Morgan and Casey go right.

"Have you talked to your daughter lately?" Morgan asks harmlessly.

"Don't push me Grimes," Casey states angrily knowing Morgan wants to see her again.

"Ok, ok. I just thought we would have a friendly conversation," Morgan tries to reason. After a brief pause, Morgan says "Why are we always together?"

"Obviously those lovebirds cannot spend a second out of each other's site," Casey says in annoyance because it is obnoxious to him too.

"Don't worry, I'll always get your back," Morgan exclaims as Casey shuts him up with a punch to the arm and turns off their flashlights. "What was—" Casey covers Morgan's mouth.

"Idiot, there are people up ahead," Casey whispers into Morgan's ear. Morgan immediately shuts up and looks with keen eyes. Casey doesn't pay attention because he is reading the people. Casey slowly sneaks towards the men as Morgan follows close behind. The men are dressed in suits and have guns on their hips. They are obviously not monks or priests. There is a light over the men and another fork in the tunnel. Casey pulls out his gun quietly.

"Put your hands up!" Casey threatens the two men. They are startled and try to pull out their guns.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Casey shoots both of them and they decide to take the left path hoping to meet back up with Chuck and Sarah.

"This is so creepy," Chuck insists.

"Yea," Sarah barely responds too focused on the mission.

"If this is a Ring base, wouldn't it be a little more modern and high-tech than this?" Chuck asks.

"Uh, you know what, you are kind of right," Sarah is now looking at how ancient the tunnel is.

"Maybe we are in a crazy conspiracy and Morgan is the great, great, great, great…" Chuck repeats this for like thirty seconds. "…Great, grand son of Jesus Christ. Like the Da Vinci Code," Chuck jokes because this tunnel reminds him of that book by Dan Brown.

"That is just ridiculous, Robert Langdon," Sarah jokes calling him the protagonist of the book. Chuck smirks; surprised Sarah knows that much about the book.

"How much of that book do you know?" Chuck asks curious to see how fanatic she is.

"Enough to seduce you," Sarah jokes as Chuck looks dumbfounded. "Before I ever met you, I read over your file extensively and learned you liked that book so I thought I would brush up on it; just in case." Chuck just nods in a little bit of a depressed way because she isn't a fan at all and Chuck is a big fan. "I didn't think it would take this long for me to actually have to say anything about it," Sarah feels like she wasted some time learning about the book.

"Don't worry, I love you for it," Chuck tries to up her spirits. Sarah smiles gently but Chuck cannot really see her face because it is so dark in the tunnel. They keep heading forward as Casey and Morgan go along their path.

"This tunnel is so creepy," Morgan tries to spark a conversation with a guy who enjoys killing people more than talking.

"Yea, wouldn't this be the perfect time for me to kill you for trying to get with my daughter?" Casey jokes. Morgan swallows loudly in fear and the swallow echoes through the tunnel.

"Where is that damn golden idol," Morgan says jokingly trying to change the subject.

"What?" Casey asks thinking Morgan is on some kind of drugs.

"We need to steal the golden idol," Morgan tries to play around because he is bored. "You know, like Indiana Jones?"

"What is that?" Casey doesn't remember it.

"Oh my god! How do you not know what Indiana Jones is?" Morgan asks and Casey just grunts. "Were you bred in a CIA facility?" Morgan asks jokingly but still appalled that Casey hasn't ever seen Indiana Jones. Casey just grunts louder. "Come on, with Harrison Ford and Sean Connery?" Morgan tries to mock Sean Connery's Scottish accent as he says his name. "We need to watch that sometime. He is like a 1930's version of you!" Morgan exuberantly states.

"Shut up! We are in a Ring tunnel!" Casey almost shouts at Morgan. Morgan stops playing around and tries to act serious. They head through the tunnel and see some flashlight beams ahead of them. They stop and wait as the beams get closer, obviously turning their lights off. They wait in anticipation about to jump these people coming from another intersection of the tunnels. As they see the dark, shadowy figures, Casey grabs one and Morgan goes for the other.

"Ugh!" A familiar female voice lets out a shriek. Then they hear a sound of someone falling to the ground.

"Walker?" Casey asks, while easing off from choking her.

"Yea, wanna let me go?" Sarah asks politely knowing it was an accident. Casey immediately lets her go and she can breathe again.

"Dammit. It is just you two," Casey says disappointedly but is kind of happy to meet up with them again.

"Chuck you all right?" Sarah asks Chuck.

"I'm fine, but I might have killed Morgan," Chuck states not sure where Morgan is.

"Ugh, I am alright. Just a bruise here and there," Morgan painfully says as he gets up off the ground.

"Sorry, buddy. Reflexes," Chuck nudges Morgan trying to show he is sorry. Morgan understands completely.

Doesn't this remind you of Indiana Jones?" Morgan asks.

"No, I think more like the Da Vinci Code," Chuck insists.

"Well, I guess I can see it," Morgan thinks about it.

"Ugh, can you nerds act like spies for once?" Casey grunts because he is sick of them. They now move forward together. After a few hundred feet more, the walls are suddenly metal and new-looking.

"It's got to be up ahead," Chuck says optimistically. They all keep following very carefully, checking each corner before they go ahead. Casey is leading the pack and stops them at a corner. He does some hand signals that he learned back in the Marines. Sarah knew exactly what it meant but Chuck and Morgan had no idea. They just stood there with their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Casey rolls his eyes and grunts.

"Ugh, you go here and you go there," Casey almost putting them in place like they are manikins. Casey peeks around the corner and sees a guard. "How should we take him out?"

"We can either kill him, tranq him, or knock him out," Sarah explains the options.

"Uh, how about tranq?" Chuck asks because he doesn't want to kill anyone.

"Alright, Bartowski. You're up," Casey pushes Chuck forward. Chuck prepares the gun and sneaks around the corner. He quickly shoots him once in the chest and the guard immediately drops.

"Piece of cake," Chuck boasts looking back at everyone as two guards, one from each side appear to help out the one on the ground.

"Shoot them!" Sarah exclaims as Chuck hesitates. Chuck nervously fiddles with his gun and finally gains his balance and shoots both of them.

"That was close," Chuck says under his breath and jokingly wipes his forehead as if he was sweating from concentration. Casey just nods his head in shame. "Well looks like we'll have to split up again," Chuck insists after noticing the two different pathways.

"I'm coming with you!" Morgan exuberantly claims as he runs up to Chuck. Casey stays quiet because he would rather be with Sarah because she actually knows what she is doing and is a great spy.

"Alright…" Chuck drawls out looking in confusion to Sarah. "You guys go right, we'll go left." Sarah almost wants to say she can't trust both of them together but she calms herself. They split up and Casey is finally with someone who is as skillful as him.

"I wonder how those two nerds are doing together." Casey says.

"They are probably fine. Chuck is a good spy now," Sarah defends Chuck like usual.

"I'm not Beckman. You don't need to defend Chuck from me," Casey tries to make the conversation informal.

"Wait up!" Sarah and Casey hear echo through the tunnel. They both look back and see Chuck and Morgan jogging to catch up. "It was a dead end," Chuck says almost out of breath.

"Yea, who puts a hallway that leads twenty feet and just ends?" Morgan asks breathing heavily. Casey just grunts in annoyance and Sarah flashes a quick smile at Chuck. They keep moving forward all together.

They come up on a door at the end of the hallway. It had writing in English and they are in Italy so it must not be an Italian place. They sneak through the door and walk into an office building. They look a little confused, not expecting an office building but still stayed alert. They sneak around some cubicles that are empty.

"It is too quiet," Chuck whispers. Casey grunts one of those ones that mean shut up.

"He is right, there is something wrong," Sarah whispers agreeing with Chuck. They carefully move forward even more alert than before. They walk slowly past a little hallway that has a door at the end. There is a sensor on the ceiling that detects movement and they didn't notice it. The alarms start blaring and the building lights up with red sirens. "Why can't we ever do something without setting off an alarm?" Sarah puts emphasis on 'without' and is annoyed that they always put themselves in more danger with letting the alarms go off.

"Lets move!" Casey yells as they head through the door with their guns ready to shoot. They run through the hallway behind the door. Sarah and Casey have their guns out ready to shoot anyone that gets in their way. They head through some double doors and there are two men standing there. The men go for their guns but Casey and Sarah cut them down with a bullet each. They keep moving quickly but not running anymore. They see a row of prison cells that have bolted steel doors with just a small square hole at eye level.

"What did that other spy look like?" Chuck asks.

"Brown hair, large chin, green eyes," Sarah lists quickly.

"Shouldn't we check if he is here?"

"He is dead already," Casey says coldly as if he was the one who murdered the agent.

"How do you know?" Chuck asks.

"It is obvious, that is what I would do," Casey replies.

"Not everyone is a killing machine like you."

"Well that ought to be."

"What was the guy's name?"

"Jeremy Bennet," Sarah answers questionably not sure why it really matters.

"Help me!" Everyone hears a yell of desperation from one of the cells. "I'm Bennet!"

"That is why I wanted to know his name," Chuck boasts as they head to the cell. They look at his face and it is weathered, his green eyes pleading for freedom, and his hair straggly. "How do we get this open?" Chuck asks.

"Step back," Casey says to Bennet nonchalantly. Casey pulls out a tiny piece of C4 and puts it on the hinge of the door.

"What don't you have?" Chuck asks surprised. Casey just gives a little grunt as he quickly sets the C4 as everyone steps away and the hinge explodes. The door is unharmed but the hinge is completely gone. The door then slowly falls into the hallway with a loud bang that shook the floor. Bennet walks out with beat-up clothes and in a tired posture.

"I didn't tell them anything." Bennet said under his breath.

"Can you run?" Sarah asks him. He is stunned by her beauty. He stands there paralyzed. Casey grunts and grabs Bennet and throws him over his shoulder. They head out of some double doors and look for the exit.

"I can walk from here," Bennet says painfully because Casey's shoulder is jabbing him in the ribcage. Casey puts him down and they keep going. "The exit is this way!" Bennet assures everyone and they all follow. They follow him through a few doors and he then reaches a door at the end of the hallway. "Just through here."

Casey busts through the door and the sunlight blinds all of them. After their eyes finally adjust, they notice they are at the Arno River, directly beneath the Ponte Vecchio.

"Whoa…" Morgan lets out of his mouth.

"Lets find a way up first," Chuck implies as he puts his arm around Morgan's shoulders.

They are all got back to Castle and are reviewing the mission with Beckman.

"Good work getting Bennet back. He has told us some vital information that will help us locate the rest of the Ring agents," Beckman congratulates everyone.

"Is he doing alright?" Chuck asks.

"He is fine," Beckman responds emotionlessly.

"Did the Lakers win?" Morgan asks Beckman. Beckman is appalled that Morgan asked that question.

"I'll call you when your next mission comes up," Beckman is disgusted with Morgan. The feed suddenly terminates.

"Why can't she ever say goodbye?" Chuck asks rhetorically. Sarah smiles at him and they relax at the table.

"That didn't go too well," Morgan adds in.

"It never does for you," Chuck jokes. He grabs his iphone and looks the score of the game. "Lakers won 83 to 79," Chuck states ecstatically.

"Awesome!" Morgan tries to high five everyone. Chuck doesn't hesitate at all and Sarah playfully joins in. Casey doesn't participate at all. "Don't leave me hanging," Morgan pleads to Casey. Casey just grunts and Morgan understands Casey is a no fun, all work guy. "I think we need to celebrate with some champagne!" Morgan is ecstatic. Chuck looks at Sarah with a 'what else are we going to do' look. Sarah smiles and they all look at Casey expectantly. "It definitely tastes better than Johnnie Walker Black," Morgan insists. Casey rolls his eyes and grunts a satisfactory grunt. They all know that means yes and head off to celebrate.

"Can you believe Casey has never seen Indiana Jones before?" Morgan tells Chuck. Chuck immediately looks at Casey.

"What? How could you have never seen it?" Chuck is serious.

"Is that a movie?" Sarah asks also not knowing what it is.

"O-M-G. Like Usher," Morgan jokes.

"We need to watch it tonight. Which one though?" Chuck implies.

"Raiders, dude. That's the best one," Morgan answers Chuck.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Chuck agrees with Morgan and they go home to watch it and celebrate the Lakers win.

**Please review. If you're going to take the time to read it, the least you can do is review it. Let me know if you have any ideas or criticism. I hopefully will write the next chapter in a few days.**


	9. Chuck Vs The Friend

**I hope you are all enjoying my story. I brought it back to the traditional way of the show before they quit. Let me know of any ideas, complaints, etc. I think I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter but everyone knows I don't own Chuck or any name brands I use which is really too bad because then I would probably have a lot of money and stuff. Maybe even Yvonne Strahovski…hmm…Ok, maybe not.**

"Ugh!" A loud thump interrupts the silence. It sounds like fighting.

"Come on Chuck!" A familiar female voice yells.

"Ugh," Another thump blares through the dark room. The fighting continues.

"Come on!" The voice yells again.

"What did I miss?" Chuck says as he jumps on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in front of him.

"You just missed the fight scene," Sarah explains.

"Awww… Where's a DVR when you need one," Chuck complains in his goofy, nerdy way. Sarah smirks at him and grabs some popcorn. Chuck brushes a few strands of golden hair from her face as his hand tickles her neck at the end of the motion. Chuck puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Guess who is coming for a visit?" Sarah asks Chuck almost rhetorically. Chuck thinks for a second before Sarah eases his mind by telling him. "Carina!"

"Oh, great," Chuck lets slip in a disappointed manner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asks annoyed that Chuck dislikes her only 'real' friend in the spy world.

"Uh… well… she, uh… just always complicates the mission," Chuck tries to justify himself nervously. Sarah cannot help but smile at Chuck's nerdy attempt.

"She is on a vacation. No mission," Sarah explains.

"Does she know about us?"

"Uh, well, I never told her but she probably figured it out," Sarah checks her sub-conscious to see if she ever told Carina.

"Should we tell her?"

"I don't think so. Then she might do something stupid. You know Carina," Sarah says as she bobs her head around.

"Sounds good… Whoa!" Chuck yells as he watches the movie. Sarah happily continues to watch with Chuck seeing how comfortable he is with the situation when she isn't as comfortable and she is the one who had all that spy training to always be comfortable in any situation.

After the movie ends, they discuss it together.

"That was a pretty awesome movie, right?" Chuck says to Sarah.

"Yea but there is no way someone could take that many punches without passing out or dying," Sarah compares it to real life.

"But it was awesome," Chuck insists.

"Fine, it was awesome," Sarah gives up and agrees with Chuck.

"What should we do today?" Chuck asks politely. Sarah looks at the clock on the microwave and it reads 5:52.

"Carina will be here soon. She is coming at 6," Sarah explains.

"She is going to piece the puzzle of us together too easily then," Chuck questions Carina coming to Chuck's place.

"This is part of our cover," Sarah playfully says as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, ok, but seriously, we need to tell her at one point," Chuck insists.

"Alright, I'll tell her at the right moment," Sarah explains as the doorbell rings. "That must be her, I'll get it." Sarah opens the door and there is no one there. She looks out the door in confusion and when she turns around to look at Chuck, Carina is sitting at the table.

"Hey, honey," Carina states softly. Chuck jumps in fear as Sarah kind of expected something like that from Carina.

"How's my old friend doing?" Sarah asks walking over to hug Carina.

"Is that all we are after all these years?" Carina sounds almost disappointed. Chuck furrows his brow in confusion.

"_What does she mean by that?"_ Chuck thinks.

"How can I not check in on my best friend," Carina says happily accepting the hug.

"How are you Carina?" Chuck asks.

"I'm great now that I'm with you guys," Carina responds joyfully. "Are you guys official yet?" Carina asks knowing they love each other.

"Yea," Chuck says as the same time Sarah says no.

"No," Sarah said again. Chuck flashes a quick look of disappointment but then agrees with Sarah.

"We're just for cover. This whole living situation is just for cover," Chuck explains in a lie. Sarah looks at Chuck knowing how much it hurts him to lie but is happy he's lying.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Sarah asks Carina, trying to change the subject.

"Well, if you too aren't official, then how about some fun," Carina flashes a naughty look at Chuck and he almost freezes in awkwardness. "I'm kidding, don't worry Chuckles."

"Seriously, what should we do?" Sarah asks trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Anything, really. We can go clubbing, drinking, or partying," Carina lists options which are pretty much the same thing.

"That doesn't surprise me," Sarah responds in a sarcastic tone. She looks at Chuck and says "Is it alright if we have a ladies night?"

"That's fine. Morgan and I can find something to do," Chuck assures her it is alright.

"Morgan? That little man is still around?" Carina's last memory is waking up in bed with him.

"Yea, I don't even think he knows you're a spy yet," Chuck explains. Right on cue, Morgan pops out of his room.

"Did someone say my na—" Morgan sees Carina and freezes up.

"Hey there baby," Carina flirts with him.

"You came back for me?"

"Not quite, but the night is still young," Carina flirts some more knowing it isn't going anywhere.

"We're having a ladies night, Morgan. Sorry," Sarah explains as she goes into Chuck's/Sarah's room to get dressed up.

"You girls just going clubbing?" Chuck asks hoping they don't do too much because he wants Sarah back in one piece.

"Don't worry Chuckles; I'll bring Sarah back to you. It is obvious you two love each other," Carina can read their faces and emotions when they talk to and about each other.

"Yea, they are even living together now," Morgan adds in as Chuck tries to get him to shut up by flailing his arms around.

"Like it wasn't obvious enough," Carina explains as Chuck knows it is too late.

"Agent Carina, meet Agent Grimes," Chuck changes the subject and formally introduces Morgan as a spy. Morgan looks at Carina thinking it makes sense. Carina looks astonished that Morgan would ever be a spy.

"You're a spy?" They both say at the exact same time. Chuck sits there in satisfaction knowing he changed the subject so well.

"When did this happen?" Carina asks dumbfounded.

"Not too long ago. Lets just say it was to help Chuck," Morgan explains confidently.

"How could this little guy ever become a spy?" Carina then asks Chuck, kind of annoyed.

"Well, he learned that I was a spy and Beckman, uh, sort of made him an official spy," Chuck explains nervously.

"We can go on double dates?" Morgan implies trying to pick up from when they last met.

"That isn't such a go—" Chuck gets interrupted by Carina.

"Great idea! I'll go tell Sarah," Carina exclaims and sticks her head in the door to tell Sarah.

"Hey!" Chuck and Morgan hear Sarah yell.

"It's nothing I've never seen before," Carina responds sexually as Chuck and Morgan look at each other confused. "We're going on double dates!" Carina excitedly tells Sarah and then quickly shuts the door. Morgan and Chuck are still looking at each other confused. After a few minutes of awkwardness, Sarah comes out looking as elegant as ever in a beautiful black cocktail dress with a necklace around her neck. They all look at her stunned by her beauty.

"Is this too much?" She says blushing.

"Sweetie, you look amazing," Carina replies before Chuck can even close his mouth in awe.

"You boys better clean up real quick now," Carina takes control of the situation like she always does. They both go into their rooms and try to find some nice clothes to wear. After they are all ready, they go out to a nice restaurant.

At the restaurant, they are eating pasta and salad. They have some red wine

"I cannot hold it in any longer," Chuck says as he swallows his food. Everyone looks at him wondering what he is going to ask. "What is your relationship exactly?" Chuck asks motioning towards Sarah and Carina. Morgan drops his fork and it makes a loud noise as it hits the plate. He was wondering the same thing. Sarah blushes because she hates talking about her past and Carina just loves putting Sarah in awkward situations.

"Well, back in college," Carina started to say until Sarah nudged her hard to get her to shut up.

"We've just been good friends and it is hard to find friends when you have a job like ours," Sarah explains convincingly.

"That is true," Morgan nods his head. "Look at Casey; he doesn't have any friends except us." Sarah is happy Morgan changed the subject because it was getting awkward.

"That is probably because he killed his last friend," Chuck jokes.

"Casey is a good guy," Carina implies almost like she likes him.

"Wait a second!" Sarah looks at Carina.

"What?"

"You like Casey?" Sarah is on the verge of bursting out into laughter.

"I just feel for the guy, that is all," Carina tries to explain.

"Lets just say he has been there for us when we needed him most," Chuck says. They all agree even though Carina has only worked with Casey for a few missions.

"I think we should go clubbing tonight," Carina interjects, breaking the brief silence after what Chuck said.

"We do need to get our party on," Morgan agrees with Carina.

"That's the spirit!" Chuck says agreeing too. He looks at Sarah expectantly.

"I don't think drinking is the best idea but I'll go," Sarah, being the cautious spy she is, agrees hesitantly.

"Check, please!" Carina motions the server in a friendly way.

They are at the nightclub. Sarah, Chuck, and Morgan are standing awkwardly in the corner. Chuck and Morgan are nerds and have never liked clubbing. Sarah isn't a huge fan either but that is classified information. Carina, on the other hand, is dancing with a guy on each side of her having a blast. Chuck sips on his long island iced tea; not too feminine but tastes delicious. Morgan is trying to get drunk enough to dance so he is getting shots of vodka trying to get Sarah and Chuck to join him. Sarah has never been a drinker, just the occasional glass of wine at dinner and just has a strawberry margherita to baby-sit.

"Get in here!" Carina motions for all of them.

"I'm not even close to being drunk enough to dance," Morgan complains.

"Me neither!" Chuck replies. Sarah tries to get Chuck to dance, but Chuck resists. "We can't leave Morgan all alone if we go dancing," Chuck whispers (actually yells to overcome the raging music) to Sarah making sure Morgan doesn't hear. Sarah understands completely knowing how much Chuck cares for Morgan. Sarah asks Carina to dance with Morgan and she is fine with it. Carina grabs Morgan's hand as he puts an empty shot glass on the table. Carina pulls Morgan to the dance floor and they start dancing.

"Happy? Lets dance!" Sarah says to Chuck. They start dancing and Chuck and Morgan look very awkward being two nerdy guys with these beautiful women. Chuck is at a little more ease knowing Sarah loves him back but Morgan doesn't know what to do.

"Put your hands here!" Carina controls Morgan like a puppet. "Just move to the music!" Morgan tries but he feels very out of place. Carina gets sick of Morgan's hesitation and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Morgan is astonished and barely reacts. It makes Morgan feel better and he loosens up a bit. Chuck is having a little better luck. Chuck and Sarah are dancing passionately, eye to eye. Chuck is starting to have fun as a song he likes comes on.

"This is a good song!" Chuck yells at Sarah.

"Then dance to it!" Sarah yells back not sure if he heard her. They are dancing and about half-way through the song, Chuck's eyes start to glance to the left. All of sudden Chuck sees a passport with a woman's face on it, security footage of this person killing ten men with two swords, and a private university that Chuck has never heard of. He quickly looks at Sarah who noticed him flash. "Did you just flash?" She asks unexpectedly.

"Why is there an assassin in here?" Chuck asks not expecting to flash either. Sarah quickly grabs Carina and Morgan.

"We need to get out of here now!"

"What do you mean?" Carina is confused as Morgan just started to get into it.

"There is an assassin here!" Sarah tries to get them to move.

"Lets go!" Chuck yells as he looks back and can't find the assassin anymore. They make way for the exit and as they get to the door, a beautiful black-haired woman blocks the way. Chuck steps back in cowering fear.

"Hey there guys, having fun?" the assassin asks. She reaches behind her back.

"Watch out for her swords!" Chuck warns everyone as Sarah goes for her throwing knives on her leg and Carina pulls out the sharp chopstick things in her hair (I don't know what they are called).

"Well, this doesn't look very amusing," the assassin pulls her swords out. "I think we should at least go to a private place."

"Good idea," Carina muses the assassin's suggestion. They all know that it is hazardous to have a fight inside the club. They carefully make their way behind the club in an empty alley except for a homeless man sleeping and a really, really drunk guy who is about to throw up.

"Don't you love the quietness of outside?" The assassin asks confident she is going to win. Chuck and Morgan stand to the side as the women have a stand off. After about thirty seconds, the dunk guy throws up and they all attack.

Sarah quickly throws a knife as the assassin deflects it with her swords. Carina attacks with the chopsticks but those are no match for deflecting a sword. Carina dodges the sword as it whizzes by her face. Sarah steps in with another knife and throws it at the assassin's leg hoping for it to be too low to deflect. It was too low to deflect but the assassin jumped over it flawlessly while trying to slice Carina.

Sarah quickly contemplates how to get around these swords as Carina asks for some help while dodging slice after slice. Sarah pulls out her last two knifes and throws both of them at the same time. The assassin quickly turns to the knives and carefully times up her deflections perfectly. She deflects both of them again, flawlessly.

Carina took the opportunity of the assassin having to focus both blades and kicks the assassin's right hand just after the deflections. The sword flies out of the assassin's hand and slides way out of reach of their battle. She looks at both of them contemplatively. This whole battle has only taken seconds to Chuck and Morgan who don't know how to react.

"Well, it just wouldn't be fair if I had the only blade," the assassin confidently says evilly. She throws her sword to the other one, which was like thirty feet away.

"CAT FIGHT!" The drunken guy says as he wipes his mouth clean. They are all too focused to acknowledge him as he runs into the club to let everyone know.

After literally ten seconds of another stand off, a crowd surrounds Carina, Sarah, and the assassin. Chuck and Morgan try to push to the front to see what is happening.

**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"** The crowd yells as they surround them. They keep chanting it over and over.

Carina goes for the first hit as she throws a lunging punch. The assassin dodges it and goes for Carina while she is vulnerable but Sarah quickly attacks to cause the assassin to have to dodge again.

"**FIGHT!"**

Sarah quickly gets back in stance and looks at Carina almost like they are about to form Voltron. They nod at each other and both attack at the same time.

"**FIGHT!"**

Carina goes for the high kick being the taller one. As the assassin dodges by doing the splits, Sarah's kick impales the assassin's face and falls back.

"**FIGHT!"**

The assassin quickly recovers and carefully tries to read their moves. She knows she is short-handed and has to fight smart. The assassin quickly changes stance and waits for the dual attack.

"**FIGHT!"**

Carina attacks first, being the authoritative type. Sarah quickly follows and the assassin dodges Carina and smashes Carina's ribs with her elbows. Sarah quickly dodges a punch that flies by her face as Carina recovers quickly.

"**FIGHT!"**

Sarah goes for a low dropkick and the assassin jumps over it and Carina blasts the assassin's back with a perfectly timed kick when the assassin was vulnerable. Carina and Sarah know not to get in too close and stay at a distance when double-teaming.

"**KILL HER!"** The crowd is starting to get rowdy.

Sarah shoots a quick glance at Carina as Carina attacks again, stupidly. Sarah cannot compensate and waits a second before attacking. Carina quickly gets taken down and Sarah then attacks.

Sarah throws a punch but it is dodged and Sarah gets cracked in the stomach by a knee. Sarah quickly recovers with a low kick that the assassin dodges. Sarah lands a punch to the ribs and the assassin responds with a lightning speed punch to Sarah's cheek bone. Sarah stumbles back for a second as Carina recovers.

"**OOOHHHH!"**

Chuck can barely watch as Sarah is hit hard to the face. Chuck wants to step in but the crowd keeps pulling him back.

Carina grabs Sarah and helps her recover. "We need to do this together!" Carina tells Sarah.

"Yea, you're the one who attacked recklessly!" Sarah almost yells back.

"**GET HER!"**

Chuck is just thinking _"They would be fighting each other when there is an assassin attacking them."_

Sarah looks at Carina now frustrated making sure they know their plan and Carina looks at Sarah ready. Sarah steps forward as the assassin readies herself for any attack that Sarah has.

Carina, now a few feet behind Sarah, gets a running start. As she reaches Sarah, they hold each other's arm and Carina spins using her momentum to spin Sarah around causes Sarah to almost fly as Sarah's feet crash thunder on the assassin's unsuspecting face.

"**WWWWHHHOOOOAAA!"**

The assassin didn't expect them to get that much range and falls to the ground. As she tries to get up, Carina quickly puts her in a head lock.

"**FINISH HER!"** The crowd yells.

Sarah quickly makes her way through the crowd almost like Moses parting the Red Sea. Carina drags the assassin through the opening.

"**BBBOOOOOOO!"** The crowd roars in disappointment.

As Sarah, Carina, and the assassin get away from the crowd, the crowd disperses. Chuck and Morgan try to catch up to everyone else.

"Why did you try to kill us?" Sarah threatens. Carina tightens the choke hold. Chuck and Morgan finally catch up, out of breath.

"I only wanted to kill her!" The assassin tries to point backwards.

"Why?" Sarah angrily asks.

"Karl Stromberg!" The assassin struggles to let out.

"He's already been captured!" Carina yells as she is angry that the man is still making her life hard form a jail cell.

"He left a note saying to kill anyone involved if he is captured or killed!" The assassin tries to explain.

"That means us," Chuck says a little scared.

"Even me?" Morgan asks.

"Who are you?" The assassin asks only knowing the other spies.

"Phew," Morgan lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, you're not killing anyone now," Sarah explains.

Back at Chuck's house, all four of them rest after the assassin was taken into custody. Chuck is at the freezer grabbing some ice-packs and frozen vegetables for Carina and Sarah.

"I told you it is never simple with her," Chuck tells Sarah as he points towards Carina.

"I'm a very complicated woman," Carina loves the attention they are giving her.

"Yea, like having sex with this guy," Chuck points at Morgan as he explains how eccentric she is. Morgan and Sarah literally cough as the pink elephant in the room is finally brought up.

"Well, honestly, I didn't think you knew about that," Carina explains.

"You had sex with Morgan?" Sarah is surprised. They are talking about him like he isn't even there.

"Well, he is kind of cute," Carina goes back to her flirty self. Morgan blushes a little.

"A high five is in order," Sarah says to Morgan to scold Carina. She raises her hand and Morgan hesitantly high fives her.

"Well, this is awkward," Chuck says.

"Yep," Carina tries to stay calm.

"You said it, buddy" Morgan finally musters up the courage to talk.

"I think some drinking might help ease the situation," Carina suggests.

"Some liquid courage, huh?" Chuck says. "Not a bad idea. We don't have anything to do tomorrow," Chuck looks as Sarah to see what she wants to do. Sarah hesitantly accepts.

After about six shots of tequila, they are all quite belligerent because they don't have high tolerance levels. Chuck goes for the Johnnie Walker Black and pours a cup and sits down.

"Who am I?" Chuck jokes. Morgan and Sarah break out in laughter. Carina doesn't really get it but laughs because everyone else does. "Grrr," Chuck tries to grunt with a straight face but cannot. They all break out in laughter as they know he is mimicking Casey. Chuck drinks a glass and pours another.

"Where did you guys learn that fight move?" Chuck asks Carina and Sarah.

"Oh, yea! That was so awesome!" Morgan adds in ecstatically.

"What move?" Sarah is almost too drunk to remember.

"With the whole assassin you guys took out tonight," Chuck asks trying to jog their memories.

"Oh, yea. Just something we practiced in our college years," Sarah explains nonchalantly.

"Not the only thing we practiced," Carina says in her usually naughty way. Chuck flinches as Sarah looks at Carina in anger. As Sarah and Morgan go to rest on the couch pretty drunk, Carina walks up to Chuck.

"Hey there Chuckles," Carina whispers almost sexual but she is kind of slurring her words. Chuck just acknowledges her because he is too drunk to say hello back. Chuck slowly brings the cup of Johnnie Walker to his mouth and takes a sip. Carina mumbles in his ear, "I always 'want' what Sarah wants and I always 'get' what Sarah wants." Chuck immediately spits the whiskey back in the cup.

"Whoa there, we are pretty drunk," Chuck tries to deflect her attempt in a friendly nerdy way. "I love Sarah." Chuck looks at her as she is giggling with Morgan like two school kids high on marijuana.

"She's going to pass out on the couch and the bed can be all ours," Carina tries to change Chuck's mind.

"Sorry Carina, but it isn't going to happen," Chuck stands his drunken ground.

"You know, you are pretty cute for a nerd. I can see why Sarah has fallen for you," Carina tries to flirt by fixing Chuck's collar and kissing his cheek. She is struggling because she has so much alcohol in her system but she is probably the least drunk; which isn't saying much though.

"I'm good, Morgan is over there though," Chuck tries to deflect Carina's attempts to his bearded friend.

"I already had him and I want you now," Carina complains as if she is on a mission to have sex with everyone in Sarah's life.

"No!" Chuck almost makes everyone jump. Chuck and Morgan turn around to see what the yell was about.

"I am trying to get him to take another shot," Carina lies to them. Chuck just stands, actually more like sways there in annoyance.

"I am going to sleep. You can sleep on the couch, with Morgan, I really don't care," Chuck explains.

"Even your bed?" Carina slyly and sexually adds.

"No, not my bed or my room," Chuck explains. Carina looks a little disappointed because she has never had such a hard time getting someone. Chuck stumbles to Sarah who is almost asleep.

"Sarah!" Chuck says loudly to wake Sarah up. Sarah looks at him with hazy eyes. "Lets go to sleep," Chuck speaks softer and more polite.

"Alright," Sarah barely says as she is lifted by Chuck. They stumble to their room and shut the door.

The next morning, more like the day, Chuck wakes up with groggily eyes staring into a blurry reddish-brown area. He thinks to himself _"Do I have a brown pillow?"_

He then looks to his left. There is a blurry golden area. _"That is just Sarah."_ He wipes his eyes to clear his vision.

He sits up and looks at the clock and it reads 12:36. He rubs his face in disappointment that he can barely remember what happened last night.

"_Oh crap!"_ Chuck says in his mind as he remembers all they drank and looks at his right. Carina is sleeping next to him and he looks to his left and Sarah is sleeping next to him.

Chuck flashes a quick sign of accomplishment for having two beautiful girls in his bed. Then he looks horrified as he doesn't remember anything after Carina started coming onto him.

"Oh shit," He let slip out of his mouth.

**I wrote this pretty fast, I just thought it was a fun idea. Carina hasn't seen them in a while and I thought that it would be cool. Please review if you have any ideas. Please review if you read the chapter. Please review if you read this. I hope you get that I want you to review. Reviews are the only acknowledgement we get as writers so please take the minute or two of your time to write one. Thank you.**


	10. Chuck Vs The Walker

**I always liked how Carina shook things up in every episode. I hope everyone is doing alright with Chuck hiatus. All the same disclaimers apply: I don't own any name brands I write about.**

Quick summary:

Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Morgan were drinking in excess last night and Chuck woke up with Sarah and Carina in his bed.

"Oh shit," He let slip out of his mouth.

Chuck's mind is pacing back and forth in nervous angst. He doesn't know what to do. He is trying to find the safest thing to tell Sarah. This is all in his mind.

"_Should I tell Sarah I don't remember what happened last night?"_

"_No, then she will think I am trying to hide something."_

"_Should I tell her that Carina came onto me?"_

"_No, then she is going to think that we did it for sure."_

"_Why did I let myself drink so much?"_ Chuck literally screams in his mind.

"_I need to find a way out of the bed without waking them up. I'll let them wake up to each other and they can fight about it."_

"_Yes, that is a great idea. Now how do I get out?"_

Chuck slowly brings his knees to his chest and slides his back against the wall at the head of the bed. Chuck is now in the fetal position and slowly lifts himself up by his legs. He is now standing on his pillow. He takes a huge step to minimize the amount of steps to take.

The bed creaks loudly. Chuck stops for a second as the room falls silent again. _"Thank god they didn't wake up."_

Chuck then takes the other step off the bed. As his leg lifts off the bed, it creaks again. _"I need to fix this bed."_

Chuck is safely off the bed and Sarah and Carina are still sleeping.

"Phew…" Chuck lets out a sigh of relief.

"Chuckles?" Carina says groggily. Chuck jumps in fear. Chuck tries to stay silent, hoping she just sleep-talked. "Come back to bed, sweetie."

"Chuck?" Sarah says just as sleepily. She heard Carina's voice and it definitely wasn't Chuck's. She couldn't understand it, but it was not normal. Sarah rolls over so her face is looking at Carina as Carina looks towards Sarah. Chuck is still standing there frozen, scared to say anything. He has never been so scared in his life.

"Hey there, hun," Carina says to Sarah as they open there eyes. Sarah is dumbfounded. She wants to murder Carina but her head is throbbing.

"Chuck?" This was more of an angry yell than a question.

"Uh, yea?" Chuck squeaks, knowing he is in a lot of trouble.

"What the hell happened last night?" Again it is more of a scream than a question.

"Good question, I couldn't tell you," Chuck jokes although he really doesn't know.

"Don't worry, nothing happened," Carina says as she sits against the wall at the head of the bed.

"Put a shirt on!" Sarah yells at Carina. Carina is topless with just some underwear on. Sarah seeing Carina topless is not a good sign of nothing happening last night. Chuck honestly hadn't noticed until then and Chuck tried to look away but he was still drunk and his eyes wandered back to them like an emphasis point of a painting.

"Like what you see?" Carina asks flirtatiously. Sarah lets out a grunt that can rival Casey's. Chuck is still somewhat entranced and is frozen like the statue of David with his arm over his shoulder. Sarah climbs out of bed, grabs one of Chuck's shirts and throws it at her.

"Put it on!" Sarah sounds like Beckman the way she is ordering everyone around.

"Alright, alright, but I prefer my dress over that shirt," Carina explains as she gets out of the bed not covering up at all. "No offense." She gestures towards Chuck who is still in his accidental David pose. Carina slips her dress on and looks at Sarah. "Nothing happened last night. I just like sleeping next to warm bodies." Sarah narrows her eyes at Carina in an odd way. That thing could have been sexual but she wasn't sure.

"Uh, you want to get some breakfast?" Chuck breaks the stare of Sarah when he tries to change the subject.

"Sounds good," Carina replies in her always sexual tone.

"We can talk over breakfast," Sarah is still very angry that Carina would dare to ruin Sarah's relationship.

"I'm going to ask Morgan," Chuck lets everyone know. Chuck steps out of the room and knocks on Morgan's door. There is no answer. Chuck opens the door slowly to see if Morgan is still sleeping. The room is empty.

Chuck turns around confused and sees Morgan's scruffy hair lying atop the couch. Chuck goes to investigate as he finds Morgan sleeping on the couch still seated with his head cocked back. It did not look comfortable and Chuck immediately woke him up.

"Yo! Buddy!" Chuck shakes Morgan vigorously. "Morgan!"

"Wh-what?" Morgan is not even 10% there.

"Want to get some food?"

"Uh, sure. Let me take a shower," Morgan gets up and stumbles to his room to find a wardrobe to wear. Chuck goes back in the room hoping there aren't knifes in the walls and two 'alive' women.

"What is your problem?" Sarah asks. Chuck hears it as he opens the door. "How could you sleep in the same bed and in the nude?"

"That's how I always sleep, you remember," Carina explains herself with yet another thing that confuses Chuck.

"_They cannot just be friends after that comment,"_ Chuck thinks to himself while he is standing at the doorway.

"Stop fighting. We were all drunk and nothing happened," Chuck tries to calm Sarah down. Sarah narrows her eyes as she looks at Carina.

"Fine, lets go get some food," Sarah suggests wanting what Chuck said to be true.

They all get cleaned up and are at a diner. Sarah is sitting across from Morgan and Chuck is across from Carina. The farthest distance they can get Sarah and Carina from each other.

"Last night was fun," Morgan breaks the silence.

"You're telling me? I woke up with both of them in my bed," Chuck jokingly explains. Sarah gives a dirty look to Carina.

"You dog, you!" Morgan exuberantly states. Chuck flails his arms trying to get Morgan to shut up.

"Nothing happened," Carina says disappointed.

"Nothing better of happened," Sarah adds in, still annoyed.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Carina tries to justify herself to Sarah. "After all we've been through; I wouldn't try to ruin your life." Carina actually sounds sincere for once in her life.

"It just annoys me you would do something like that," Sarah explains her frustration without blatantly stating that she doesn't want her relationship with Chuck to ever fail. Chuck and Morgan sit there quietly, not knowing what to say so they just wait for their food.

"I know how in love you two are, don't worry," Carina responds sincerely. Chuck kind of blushes and Sarah doesn't like when people talk about it and looks a little more annoyed.

After the long stare-down between Carina and Sarah, the server breaks the tension with the food. They all get there food and eat quietly.

A few hours later, Chuck and Sarah are cleaning up the living room.

"How did we get nacho cheese on the ceiling?" Sarah asks trying to keep her composure because it is so random.

"When did we eat chips?" Chuck asks just as lost as Sarah. Sarah cannot help but giggle a little.

All of a sudden, Casey barges into the door. "Bartowski! Walker! Castle! 10 minutes!" Casey states as he looks around seeing the mess. "What happened last night?"

"Good question, I couldn't tell you," Chuck replies quickly as he and Sarah put down the cleaning supplies.

"We can check later," Casey replies as he looks like he is hurrying them.

"What do you mean 'check later'?" Chuck has no idea what Casey is talking about.

"I never took the bugs out," Casey grins. Chuck gets the feeling Casey likes to watch them just to make fun of Chuck.

"So you've been watching us the whole time?" Chuck feels violated.

"Not particularly," Casey answers. Chuck sighs and knows he has to deal with it later. They all go to Castle in a hurry.

"Bennet provided us with some intel on a Ring location," Beckman explains through the live feed. Everyone just nods as she continues. "According to his intel, there is a USB drive that has Ring files on it. You need to steal it." Chuck and Sarah don't look on-the-ball. "Are you both feeling alright?" Beckman asks making sure her top agents are 100%.

"Sorry, crazy night," Chuck responds quickly.

"I don't need to remind you that you are agents of the U.S. government, do I?" Beckman shows a little anger in her voice.

"No, ma'am," Sarah responds quickly as everyone is kind of scared except for Casey because he didn't do anything wrong.

"Alright, you will be seducing, one, Alessandra Farris," Beckman explains. Chuck immediately flashes seeing the woman's passport, some sexy photos of her in lingerie, a California driver's license, and a bank.

"Casey, you'll have fun with this one," Chuck jokes after seeing how beautiful the woman is in his flashes.

"No, you will be seducing the mark, Bartowski, no offense Colonel Casey" Beckman clarifies with attitude as Casey just grunts. "Will that be a problem for you?"

"_Just what I need, to seduce a pretty woman when Sarah is already mad at me,"_ Chuck thinks to himself as he swallows loudly. "No problem." Sarah gives Chuck a bit of a dirty look.

"This isn't a problem for you, is it Walker?" Beckman asks.

"N-no," Sarah studders because it is a problem.

"We'll be ready, General," Casey says as the feed ends right after.

"Well, I guess Morgan has to clean up today," Chuck jokes. "Oh, yea, about the cameras you had in my place," Chuck actually sounds annoyed because his privacy is being violated.

"Lets take a look," Casey says cheery (as cheery as Casey can get really) as he brings up the footage. Casey fast forwards through all the conversations and the drinking games they played.

Morgan grabbed some chips and some nacho cheese. Morgan pours the cheese on the plate and is about to take some when one of the beer pong cups falls at his feet and he throws the plate up in fear.

"Well, we know how that got there," Chuck jokes. Casey grunts.

Casey continues to fast forward through it and see Chuck reach for the Johnnie Walker Black. Casey stops it and plays it at normal speed. As they watch, Chuck feels a little fear from Casey as they watch Chuck make fun of him.

"We were just joking around," Chuck pleads hoping Casey won't kill him. Casey grunts angrily as he sees Chuck utter the words in the footage.

"_Who am I?" Chuck jokes. Morgan and Sarah break out in laughter. Carina doesn't really get it but laughs because everyone else does. "Grrr," Chuck tries to grunt with a straight face but cannot_.

Casey looks at Chuck angrily because Chuck just mocked him. Chuck is genuinely scared and tries to hide behind Sarah as a joke. Casey just grunts again and continues the footage.

Casey fast forwards until Chuck and Sarah go into their room. They watch as Carina thinks for a few minutes. She looks at Morgan and back to Chuck's door and back to Morgan again. After a few minutes of this, she finally takes a few shots of the Johnnie Walker and steps into Chuck's room.

"What happened next?" Chuck asks, hoping Casey has a feed of their room.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Bartowski but I don't want to watch you and Sarah do whatever you do," Casey responds grunting.

"That's understandable, I guess," Chuck says as Sarah almost blushes just because she knows what they do in there. "I guess we'll never actually know," Chuck jokes hoping to ease Sarah.

"The mark is staying at the Remington Hotel tonight and will be at the bar at 10," Sarah explains as she reads the notes left by Beckman. "She is just a mark," Sarah kind of growls at Chuck.

"I understand," Chuck responds giving Sarah a light kiss on the cheek showing his faith to her. Casey just grunts like usual.

"You know how to seduce her?" Sarah asks hoping Chuck remembers everything Roan had told him a while back.

"Well I did get you, didn't I?" Chuck tries to be sneaky. Sarah looks at him lovely.

"Ugh…" Casey just breaks the moment Chuck created. "Enough with the lady feelings, we have a mission."

"I'll be on surveillance and Casey will be back-up," Sarah explains. "I'll be talking to you through an ear piece."

"Alright, shouldn't we set some cameras up in the hotel?" Chuck is ready to do the mission.

"Lets go," Sarah responds. She is agitated that Chuck has to seduce another woman but she understands that it is part of the job. _"Seducing skills on a resume, I wonder how that would turn out."_ Sarah thinks to herself real quick as they grab all the supplies they need and get to work.

It is now 9:45 and they are all getting ready for the mission. They are watching the live feeds while in the surveillance van. They see the mark walk up to the bar and sit down.

"That's my cue, then," Chuck says as Sarah straightens his tie and Casey puts an American flag pin on his chest. "Really Casey?"

"It has a camera in it," Casey explains.

"We'll be right around the corner, you'll be fine," Sarah reassures Chuck.

"Alright," Chuck opens the van door and steps out in a black suit with a red tie and white dress shirt.

The door closes and Chuck walks towards the restaurant. Casey gets dressed and Sarah watches the mark through the feeds.

"Bartowski will be fine," Casey assures Sarah that Chuck can do this.

"I know, I'm just afraid he is too good," Sarah expresses her emotions although she shouldn't.

"Bartowski? No way, although he did get you and Carina in the same bed," Casey jokes knowing it will annoy Sarah but also take her mind off of the mission.

"Shut up and get out there," Sarah playfully says thinking that it was actually quite funny. Casey leaves and Sarah watches as Chuck enters the hotel.

"_The mark is sitting at the bar,"_ Sarah says into Chuck's earpiece.

"Yea, alone, that makes it easier," Chuck says back into his watch.

"_You need to go up to her and spark a conversation."_

"I can do this," Chuck tries to assure his nervous self. Chuck walks up to the bar, right next to the mark almost brushing against her on purpose. "Bartender, I'll take a Johnny Walker Black on the rocks."

The bartender is this burly, tall, muscular man with long hair. He turns around and says, "Good choice, sir." Chuck flinches at the site of Casey with a wig that makes him look like a hippy.

The mark overhears Chuck's order. "That's a pretty bold choice," she says.

"Well, it makes me look sophisticated," Chuck responds jokingly.

"_Good. She started the conversation. Keep it going."_ Sarah explains to Chuck.

Casey gives Chuck his drink and Chuck sits right next to the mark.

"I'm Charles, but they call me Chuck," Chuck introduces himself.

"Whose they?" The mark jokes. Chuck fumbles around for a second. "I'm just kidding, I'm Alessandra, but they call me Ale," the mark mocks Chuck.

"Ha, real funny. What's a lovely woman like you doing alone?" Chuck tries to act confident without being inconsiderate.

"Just relaxing, getting a drink," Ale explains as she blushes a little from the comment.

"_Good she is liking you so far, keep it going."_

"Cheers to that," Chuck says as he lifts his glass of Johnny Walker. He then takes a sip and chokes a little.

"Powerful?" Ale jokes.

"No, no. Just didn't expect it, that's all," Chuck tries to explain himself nervously. Casey grunts silently to Chuck being such a girl about drinking the whiskey.

"You're cute when you're nervous, Chuck," Ale responds making Chuck blush. She giggles a little.

"_You're doing great, buy her a drink."_

"What are you drinking on this fine evening?" Chuck asks elegantly.

"Sex on the beach," Ale responds as Chuck looks surprised. "You can never be too ready," Ale jokes.

"_Wow she is such a slut; you better not do anything with her."_ Sarah almost yells at Chuck. Chuck has to rub his ear in pain.

"Good choice, I'm more of a whiskey man," Chuck explains as he takes a sip. "Yo, barkeep, a sex on the beach!" Chuck loves ordering Casey around.

"Coming right up," Casey grunts and plasters a fake smile on as he looks at Chuck.

"Actually! Make her something tasty and strong!" Chuck smirks at Casey. Casey has to make either his own concoction or think of one.

"Mysterious, I like that," Ale says.

"I've learned that bartenders make the best drinks when you ask them to make what they want," Chuck explains as he puts more pressure on Casey.

"Here you are, miss," Casey says as he hands her the drink.

"What is it?" Ale asks.

"A Gert Island," Casey says.

"A what?" Chuck is confused by the name.

"What's in it?" Ale asks.

"It is pretty much a long island but with apple rum instead of coke," Casey explains. Ale just ponders for a second. "Gert, an old friend of mine showed me it, that's why it's called a Gert island."

"How is it?" Chuck asks Ale as she tastes it. Chuck is surprised Casey had enough imagination to make a different drink, let alone a friend.

"Quite delicious, actually," Ale responds as she offers Chuck a sip.

"Hm, quite tasty. That's a great drink," Chuck is surprised by the taste because he could only imagine Casey making something disgustingly strong.

"Not too girly, yet tastes good," Casey tries to get as much praise as he can.

"_Stop talking to Casey!"_ Sarah tells Chuck to focus on the mark.

Chuck finishes his whiskey and motions for Casey to get him another one.

"_Stop drinking so quickly, we don't want you to get drunk!"_ Sarah explains over the earpiece.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Chuck asks trying not to react to Sarah's comment.

"Just a banker," Ale responds nonchalantly.

"Is it fun? It didn't sound like it was by your answer."

"Well, lets just say it isn't what you would expect," Ale slyly jokes, not knowing Chuck knows she is a Ring agent. "What does that mean?" Chuck plays dumb.

"Enough about boring, old me. What about you, Charles but they call me Chuck?" Ale reverses the conversation.

"Well, what is there to tell? I am a business man," Chuck responds trying to think of a business.

"_QuickCell, Inc."_ Sarah quickly thinks of a name of a company.

"QuickCell, Inc." Chuck repeats exactly what Sarah says. "We rent out phones internationally."

"Haven't heard of it," Ale responds.

"Do you travel internationally a lot?"

"Not really."

"Exactly, we're not the biggest company but we do well enough."

"_Good job, you need to move faster though. You need to find the USB drive."_

"Do you have a hotel room here?" Chuck asks politely.

"Wanna come up?" Ale jokes.

"N-no, that isn't what I meant," Chuck nervously explains.

"I'm just kidding, but seriously, you are cute when you are nervous" Ale jokes again.

"Well, if the offer is still up," Chuck playfully suggests.

"I am all alone tonight," Ale actually thinks about it. Chuck keeps his composure as he takes a sip of his whiskey. "Sure, why not." Chuck flashes a quick nerdy smile.

"_Stay calm, find the USB drive and that is it!"_ Sarah doesn't know if Chuck can get out safely because they don't have cameras in Ale's room.

Chuck and Ale walk to the elevator as Chuck throws down about $40 on the bar nonchalantly for the drinks. They step in the elevator and go up to floor six.

"_Casey, I don't have a visual."_ Sarah explains to Casey.

"_Chuck, you need to tell me what room number,"_ Sarah explains to Chuck for his safety.

Chuck and Ale get to her room. "Room 626, huh?" Chuck asks just so Sarah heard him.

"Yea, is that a problem?" Ale asks.

"No, just thinking out loud."

"_Good job, find the USB."_ Sarah gets out of the van and tries to get a view on the room. She finds an adjacent parking lot and runs to the top, trying to get a visual of Chuck.

Ale lies on her bed in a sexual manner and pats the bed motioning for Chuck to sit down. Ale puts her purse on the edge of the bed.

"Well, what shall we do?" Ale asks rhetorically.

"Whatever you want."

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable," Ale says sexually as she goes into the bathroom.

"Sarah, I am looking for the USB. She is in the bathroom," Chuck whispers into his watch. Chuck then searches Ale's purse for the USB. All Sarah can do is hear Chuck as she is trying to get a view on the room.

After about a minute of Chuck digging, he hears the bathroom door unlock. Chuck quickly gets comfortable on the bed. Ale comes out in some sexy lingerie and Chuck looks amazed.

"I see you like it," Ale responds sexually.

"Y-yea, suits you well," Chuck starts out nervously but then sounds suave.

"How about some champagne," Ale grabs a bottle and turns her back to Chuck as she pops it open.

"Help me," Chuck whispers into his watch.

"_Hold on Chuck, I don't have a visual yet."_

"Now, where were we?" Ale asks holding two glasses of champagne. She hands one to Chuck.

"Well, you were going to tell me how fun your job was," Chuck is scared that she is coming on so strong.

"You're silly," Ale responds as she walks up to Chuck sexually. Chuck crawls back to the head of the bed trying to stay away. She grabs his belt and starts to undo it.

"_I got a visual, Oh my god."_ Sarah is appalled to see Chuck being taken advantage of.

"I know," Chuck squeaks out responding to Sarah.

"You know what?" Ale says playfully as she throws his belt on the floor.

"I don't think this is the best idea," Chuck tries to get Ale to stop. She rips his buttoned dress shirt open. Chuck squeals almost like a pig.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, Chuck," Ale responds starting to get annoyed from his resistance.

"Well, it's just, I, uh," Chuck freezes up, not able to think of a reason.

"Just be quiet. I'll do all the work," Ale responds very sleepily. She gets on top of Chuck and starts to undo his pants as she gets almost delirious. She unzips them and then falls asleep as her head falls on Chuck's stomach.

Chuck breathes heavily, "Hello?" Chuck lifts her head as it falls back onto his stomach like dead weight. He checks for a pulse and she is still alive. "Uh, what just happened? She just fell asleep on me."

"_I slipped some ambient in her drink,"_ Casey responds knowing he saved the day.

Chuck, still breathing heavily responds, "That was close."

"_What's the matter Bartowski? You don't like sex with hot girls?"_ Casey jokes.

"_You need to find the USB!"_ Sarah changes the subject.

Chuck scrambles around the hotel room looking for it. He looks through all the drawers and cabinets but no luck. He sees a lanyard dangling on the chair with some keys on the end. There is also a USB drive and Chuck grabs it.

"I got it, I'll be down in 5," Chuck responds contently.

They all get in the surveillance van. "That was too close," Chuck says handing the USB to Casey who puts it into the computer.

"You did great," Sarah is so happy Chuck didn't do anything he would regret. She gives him a comforting hug. Casey just grunts as he checks all the files. "What's on the files?" Sarah asks Casey.

"Take a look," Casey says as the files start opening on the computer. It shows pictures of Chuck and his mother. There are a few documents and files and one that is called _Operation Intersect_. They all look as Casey tries to open it but it is protected.

"It's locked?" Chuck asks.

"Thanks, captain obvious," Casey jokes. Chuck rolls his eyes.

"We need to get this open!" Sarah is concerned for Chuck.

"I'll send it to Beckman," Casey tells everyone.

Back at Castle, Beckman is talking to the team. "Good job on the intel. I have my best people on that file." Beckman explains.

"We need to figure it out. It must be about Chuck and the Intersect," Sarah is almost in fear for Chuck's life.

"Calm down Walker. We're doing everything we can to protect him." Beckman tries to assure Sarah they are doing their best. They are talking like Chuck isn't there although he is standing right next to Sarah.

"What should we do?" Chuck asks also frightened for his life.

"You will keep a low profile for the next few days," Beckman explains like she knows the answer what to say before it is asked.

"Well, looks like we're grounded. Thanks, mom," Chuck says sarcastically to Beckman.

"Is that all?" Beckman is ticked off by Chuck's 'mom' comment.

"That is all, General," Casey responds as the transmission immediately ends.

"First, we need to get rid of those cameras in my place," Chuck is annoyed and so the head out for Chuck's place.

**Please review because it is the only payment us, writers, get. Thanks for reading this much. I know seeing the tens of thousands of words can make almost anyone shy away from the story.**


	11. Chuck Vs The Nerd

**I hope people didn't give up on reading my story. I didn't get too many hits or reviews but I'll tough it out. All disclaimers apply.**

"It has been a whole week in this house," Chuck complains to Sarah.

"I know. It is hard for me too," Sarah agrees.

"I can only play so many video games." Chuck jokes. Sarah giggles a little as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Only a little longer," Sarah tries to comfort Chuck although she really doesn't know how much longer herself.

"I'm slowly dying inside," Chuck whines as he lies on the bed spread eagle. Sarah laughs softly as she lies next to him. Chuck then curls his arm around her neck and gently reels her in.

"I've watched every TV show known to man."

"Stop it; enough complaining. This is the only way we'll be safe," Sarah playfully tells Chuck.

All of a sudden, Beckman appears on Chuck's TV.

"Bartowski! Walker!" Beckman quickly states their names. Chuck and Sarah are startled as they sit up on the bed. "We have almost decoded every part of the file. There is only one part that we cannot decode. I believe we have a way to open it."

"I don't think I've seen this TV show yet," Chuck jokes getting a rise out of Sarah. Beckman looks at Chuck with squinted eyes.

"You must talk to Shaw and get the password to the code." Beckman explains knowing the history between all of them. Chuck and Sarah start to get frustrated just by hearing the name. "I know your history but he is the only one who knows the password."

Chuck and Sarah sigh and look at each other for a few seconds. "We'll get it out of him," Chuck nervously tries to assure Beckman.

"I'll brief you all at Castle in an hour," Beckman responds. The feed ends and the TV says transmission ended at 14:16.

"I don't know if I can look at Shaw in person, let alone talk to him," Sarah says after all he put them through.

"I'll talk to him. You don't have to be there," Chuck comforts Sarah.

"No, I have to be there!" Sarah protests because she wants to be strong. Her eyes start to get teary.

"It'll be fine. I got this in the bag," Chuck says confidently as he gives Sarah a little peck on the cheek.

"A-alright," Sarah is mad at herself for not being the stronger one.

Sarah, Casey, and Chuck get to the prison facility that houses all of the CIA's enemies that were captured. Many of them were by Chuck and his team. They make their way to an interrogation room that Shaw is handcuffed and waiting in. Sarah watches through the observation room as Chuck and Casey walk in.

"Ah… Chuck, Casey, where's Sarah?" Shaw says as if they are all good friends. "You guys came all this way to see me? That is very thoughtful."

"Not exactly," Casey says.

"Give us the password for the _Operation Intersect_ file!" Chuck threatens. Shaw immediately flashes.

"Not the attitude I expected. I thought you would be the good guy?" Shaw says sarcastically to Chuck. "So, where is Sarah?"

"Tell us what the password is!" Chuck bangs his fists on the table. Shaw doesn't flinch at all.

"I guess Sarah couldn't show her face. After what we had together," Shaw tries to goad Chuck.

"You had nothing together!" Chuck is getting very angry.

Sarah watches as she sees Chuck's temper begins to flair.

"All those times we had alone in Castle, my loft—" Shaw knows he is pissing Chuck off.

Sarah yells" He is lying!" Although no one can hear her.

"You disgust everyone, especially Sarah!" Chuck screams as he punches Shaw in the face. Shaw, handcuffed to the chair, falls over. Casey has to hold Chuck back.

"He is just trying to get under your skin!" Casey tries to calm Chuck down. "Give us the damn password!" Casey lifts Shaw so he is sitting upright on the chair again.

"I know you know what it is! You flashed on it!" Chuck is still angry but has calmed down.

"You are right Chuck, I did flash but that doesn't mean I am going to tell you," Shaw tries to be a smart ass.

"I know you are mad at the CIA for having your wife killed but it isn't Sarah's fault or any of ours," Chuck tries to reason with Shaw. "Remember your red test? Did you know who you killed? He could have been a father or a brother and definitely a son!"

Shaw actually looks a little sympathetic after thinking about it. "SHE could have been," Shaw corrects Chuck.

"Exactly, we were just doing our job. We do what we're told. Don't you want to help this country?" Chuck is starting to get through to Shaw. "You think your wife would have wanted you to end up like this? She would have wanted you to become a great spy and make a great name for you and her." Chuck spills his heart thinking of what would happen if he ever lost Sarah or vice versa. "If you give us the password, we can help this country."

"That file isn't about the country. It's about the Intersect project," Shaw explains.

"Do you want that information to fall in the wrong hands?" Chuck tries to show sympathy. "Please for the good of the country, for us, can you just tell us the password?"

"Only if I get to say a final goodbye to Sarah," Shaw says trying to get the most out of telling the password. Chuck leaves the room to go talk to Sarah.

"You still fancy Walker? It is a little too late now," Casey kind of jokes. "I'll admit she is quite the looker," Casey actually laughs with a happy grunt.

Chuck walks back in and looks at Shaw.

"Well, is she coming?" Shaw asks almost desperately. Right on cue, Sarah walks in trying to contain herself in his presence.

Sarah's golden blonde hair flows behind her as she walks in. Her soft, luscious lips are almost frowning. Her beautiful sapphire eyes locking up the anger she has to attack him.

"Ah… Sarah… You are more beautiful than ever." Shaw compliments her as she looks at him like he is a creep. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between us. And I forgive you for my wife. I understand you didn't know who you were assigned to kill."

"Thank you, and I am sorry." Sarah is genuine and polite. "It was the worst day of my life and I don't think I could ever fully live it down." Sarah explains as she still feels haunted by it.

"I forgive you. You have to let it go. You did what was necessary to become a spy. You and Chuck make a great couple and all three of you are a great team. The best team I ever had a chance to be part of." Everyone just nods as Shaw gets to say his last goodbyes.

"Thank you for everything." Shaw then looks at Chuck. "I know my wife wouldn't have wanted me to become a traitor. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment and thank you for clearing that for me. I hope I will see her one day in heaven as I know she will be waiting." After a brief pause, Shaw says, "The password is 2ZL47YV63AB9."

"Thank you and I know Evelyn is up there waiting," Chuck says to Shaw politely and sincerely.

"Thank you Chuck. You always knew how to bring the best out in people." Shaw says as they nod and leave gracefully.

They are in the hallway on their way out of the facility. "I didn't see Shaw as a religious type," Chuck inquires.

"Me neither. Good job reasoning with him," Sarah says.

"I'm sorry I had to bring you in but I didn't see another way," Chuck feels bad.

"Don't worry. I understand," Sarah is fine with it.

"You didn't actually have sex with him did you?" Chuck is almost frightened to hear the answer.

"No way! It took me 3 years to do it with you! I would never!" Sarah is appalled by the question.

"Ok, ok. I was just curious. I'm sorry," Chuck really is sorry but he felt he had to know. "I love you." Chuck kisses Sarah on the cheek to cool down her anger from the question. Casey grunts in disgust.

"Good job getting the password from Shaw," Beckman praises them back at Castle.

"What does it say about Chuck?" Sarah again is concerned for Chuck and doesn't even acknowledge the whole Intersect part.

"It explains how the Intersect works and how they are recruiting to build it." Beckman explains.

"So nothing about us?" Chuck optimistically asks.

"No, there is no record of anyone of you in the file," Beckman responds. They all breathe a sigh of relief.

"We were grounded for nothing?" Chuck jokes but is actually serious.

"Ugh, the file also explains that they are having a convention for scientists. It is a cover to find people who can work on making the Intersect more successful. This convention is in Los Angeles. You will infiltrate the convention and figure out their plans and stop them." Beckman explains there mission. "I'm sending all the intel now." The video conference ends.

They step into the convention center. It is crowded with nerds, geeks, scientists, any other name you can call them.

"Did you bring some dry pants, Bartowski?" Casey jokes with a grunt because it is like a nerd's paradise. Chuck cannot help but giggle.

"Whoops, I must have forgot," Chuck jokes. "How are we supposed to learn their plans?"

"We need catch their attention and show them we are smart," Sarah explains not liking the plan.

"It's up to you Bartowski," Casey jokes but is actually serious because he is the only one who has any computer skills of them.

"Oh, yea, that doesn't put any pressure on me," Chuck says sarcastically.

"I know you can do it," Sarah assures Chuck. They walk through checking out all the different booths. They pass a booth that talks about how computer screens can be connected to over 500 monitors to make one huge picture or multiple small images. Another booth talks about how to compensate for using too much computer memory.

"How are we going to get noticed?" Chuck complains.

"This way! They are having a conference in here," Casey gets Chuck and Sarah's attention.

They walk into this gigantic theater room with a stage and over 1000 chairs for people to sit at. They try to get as close as possible to the front and are about 7 rows back.

The conference starts and a man walks to the podium.

"Hello fellow scientists! Computer nerds! Whatever you are!" The man jokes as everyone cheers. Casey feels really out-of-place and Sarah is struggling too. Chuck feels almost right at home.

"I am here to introduce our surprise guest!" The man exclaims. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey look at each other in confusion. "Everyone give a huge welcome to Jason Landow!" Everyone cheers excessively as a man in his late 30's walks up to the podium.

Sarah and Casey are at a total loss of who this is as Chuck flashes. They both look at Chuck who looks at them knowledgably. "He inherited his father's company and has made marvels in the computer technology world; like a Tony Stark of computers," Chuck explains.

"What does he have to do with the Ring?" Sarah whispers to Chuck.

"I am not sure, I guess he was suspected but they never actually looked into it."

"Hello fellow computer geeks!" Jason welcomes everyone through the microphone. "It feels so good to be back in sunny Los Angeles!" Everyone cheers for a few seconds. "I hope everyone knows who I am. I own Landow Industries!" Everyone cheers again.

"I can't take so much nerdage," Casey complains. Chuck acknowledges him with a laugh.

After twenty minutes of Jason explaining his new technology ideas, he starts taking questions. "Any questions?" He hollers.

People start asking questions as Jason answers them one by one. Chuck feels this is his chance to get noticed so he raises his hand waiting to be called on. After waiting a few minutes, Chuck is called on.

"Yes, my good sir?" Jason asks Chuck as he points at him.

Casey and Sarah look at Chuck expectantly. Chuck swallows deeply and clears his throat.

"How do I obtain this new computer you are speaking so highly of?" Chuck asks nervously.

"Ah… Looks like we have a fellow enthusiast," Jason exclaims happily. "Well, I could just give it to you now but that wouldn't be any fun." The crowd cheers as Chuck sits there in fear and anticipation. "First, I need to see if you are worthy," Jason sounds like a mystical mentor from all those movies that have the protagonist go through tests.

"I'm ready for anything!" Chuck stands his ground nervously.

"Looks like he is ready!" Jason gets the crowd to cheer loudly. "What would you do to compensate for the power consumption of a CB42 engine?"

Chuck immediately flashes on the engine and knows every little fact about it. "Easy, you would increase the coolers while decreasing the hard drive speed!" Chuck exclaims almost cocky sounding.

"We've got a smart one!" Jason acknowledges Chuck's correct answer. "Ok, now for a harder one!" Chuck nods showing he is ready. "How much memory does a JAF638 graphics card take up?"

Again Chuck flashes on cue and learns everything there is about the graphics card. "It uses 60% CPU memory and 24% processor memory!" Chuck answers again almost sounding cocky.

"Looks like we got a cocky one over here!" Jason happily yells out to the crowd.

Chuck smirks as Casey is surprised and Sarah is smiling in surprise at Chuck.

"One more question and I'll give you the computer personally!" The crowd roars as Chuck waits in anticipation. "Hm… lets see; something hard!" Jason ponders deep into his subconscious to think of a difficult question.

Chuck gets a little nervous hoping the Intersect can come through.

"How does the brain take in subliminal messages that are transferred from a computer screen?" Jason asks knowing it has nothing to do with computers really. The whole crowd gasps as they have no idea what is going on.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey know this is a direct question about the Intersect but no one else does. Chuck didn't flash on anything but knows from experience. He clears his throat nervously and wipes the perspiration off his forehead. "The brain overloads from all the information and will subconsciously bring up the images when certain images are seen!" Chuck feels his answer is sufficient.

"That is a very good answer; obviously open to interpretation, but great!" The crowd roars as Jason accepts the answer.

Sarah grabs Chuck's arm in surprise and happiness. Chuck just grins happily. Casey is even happy and surprised and he rarely shows happiness. After Jason leaves the stage, the crowd disperses and Chuck, Sarah, and Casey head out to walk around the convention center hoping Chuck made an impression.

"Hello, would you be willing to come with us?" A man, dressed in a suit, asks Chuck with two more men behind him dressed in suits too. Sarah and Casey are on alert ready for anything.

"Why?" Chuck asks innocently.

"Mr. Landow wants to personally congratulate you with the TX-BX-36 computer," the man explains harmlessly and sincere.

"Alright; can my friends come with me?" Chuck agrees but won't go alone.

"Yea, sure," the man responds nicely. They all follow the men in suits through a staff only door and out to a trailer. This trailer is big enough to be a 2 bedroom hotel room and must be a bitch to drive on the road.

"Just in here, please," the man gestures everyone to walk into the trailer. They all head in to see what is ahead for them.

"Ah, it seems some buddies of mine have taken an interest in you," Jason sounds as friendly as ever. Chuck nods. "Is this your entourage?" Jason jokes.

"You can call them that," Chuck answers with a grin on his face. "I'm Chuck. It is nice to meet you face-to-face," Chuck exclaims as he puts his hand out for a handshake. They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Chuck," Jason says nicely.

"Oh, and this is Sarah," Chuck gestures towards Sarah on his right. "And this is John," Chuck gestures towards Casey. Casey grunts because he doesn't like being called by his first name.

"Nice to meet all of you. Now I was wondering if you were interested in a new job."

"Perhaps," Chuck tries to play cool.

"Well, some business partners of mine can really use someone of your expertise. You knew a lot about computers and how they work."

"Thank you, I think of myself as a bit of an enthusiast," Chuck says confidently. Casey grunts silently at the nerdy comment.

"Well, these guys need help building a sort of super computer that can implant files into the brain subliminally. You gave a realistic answer when I asked you about it."

"Well, the answer just kind of came to me," Chuck lies. _That is because the exact thing happened to me and they want me to build another Intersect._ Chuck thinks in his mind but knows not to say it.

"Exactly why they want you. What do you say? You can bring your friends too," Jason asks.

Chuck acts like he has to think about although he is definitely going to say yes. "Are these people trustworthy?" Chuck asks to not sound too desperate.

"Haven't failed me in the past," Jason says a cool as possible.

"Well…" Chuck drawls. "I don't have any other job right now and they can come, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, my phone number is 310-555-6363," Chuck says satisfied and shakes hands like they are business partners. Chuck and his 'entourage' are stepping out the door.

"Oh, yea! I almost forgot!" Jason exclaims. Chuck looks back in confusion. "I owe you a computer!" Jason turns around and pulls out this sleek, shiny laptop box and hands it to Chuck. "It's a bit heavy but it is one hell of a computer," Jason explains happily. Chuck is almost giddy and is struggling to hold in his happiness.

"Th-thank you," Chuck stutters in joy. This computer is a prototype that no one else in the world owns.

"I always keep my promises. You should be getting a call in the next few days."

"Sounds great. Thank you for the computer and the job offer!" Chuck ecstatically responds.

Chuck and Sarah hover over the computer box back at Chuck's place. Even Casey wants to see what this looks like. Chuck calls Morgan and Morgan joins too.

"You all ready to see the best computer in the world?" Chuck cannot hold in his anticipation.

"We're going to have to check it for bugs," Casey kills the whole excitement.

"I don't care, as long as I get to open it and I get it back working perfectly," Chuck isn't going to let anyone tarnish his exhilaration.

Casey hovers this odd device over the box. After a minute of scanning the box, Casey says, "Looks clean. Go ahead Bartowski." Even Casey couldn't take this moment from Chuck.

Chuck slowly, carefully opens the box without ripping it. Morgan gasps in anticipation and Sarah just smiles because she has never seen Chuck so happy about something that wasn't her. Chuck carefully slides the laptop out and places it on the table.

"Turn it on! Turn it on!" Morgan exclaims almost like he is cheering Chuck on.

"Ok…" Chuck drawls excitedly as he flips the screen open and feels the keyboard like it is someone's skin. He presses the power button and the light under the screen immediately turns on.

"Whoa…" Everyone says in unison at the screen lighting up. Chuck holds his breath as the screen says _Welcome to the TX-BX-36._ Chuck has a huge smile on his face the whole time.

The next two days, Chuck has been playing with the computer non-stop. He obviously stopped occasionally to be with Sarah (who wouldn't?).

"You're still on that computer?" Sarah asks annoyed.

"Yea, I just found out it can run up to 20 applications at the same time!" Chuck responds ecstatically.

"What does that even mean?" Sarah asks, thinking Chuck must be crazy to be so invested into a computer.

"Never mind. Did you want to do something?" Chuck asks nicely. "I own this computer and can play with it anytime; you on the other hand…" Chuck stops because he doesn't want to say anything he'll regret.

"Yea…?" Sarah asks tapping her foot on the ground expecting Chuck to finish his sentence.

"Well, I don't own you and cannot play with you anytime I want to," Chuck carefully says without offending Sarah.

"You can play with me anytime," Sarah jokes.

"Really?" Chuck jumps up from his seat looking really happy.

"Like right now," Sarah says with a naughty grin on her face. Chuck starts walking up to her to tickle her and hug her when his phone rings.

"Ugh, not now Morgan," Chuck says angry thinking it is Morgan calling. He looks at the phone and it says _Private Caller_. Chuck answers it with a simple "Hello."

"_Is this Charles Carmichael?"_ The man says through the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" Chuck cannot be too careful.

"_I am calling you about the job offer with Landow Industries."_

"Ah, yes. I would love to take the job."

"_Great! Can you come by Landow Industries tomorrow at 8 am?"_

"Sounds good. Can I bring two friends?"

"_Why do you need them?"_

"They help me in many different ways," Chuck explains hoping it will work.

"_Alright, tomorrow at 8."_

"I'll see you then."

"_Thank you and have a great day."_

"You too." Chuck hangs up the phone.

"Looks like I have a new job," Chuck jokes with his famous style by getting more high-pitched towards the end. Sarah cannot help but smile at Chuck's enthusiasm.

**I'm sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter, but I had a busy week. Please review with any suggestions or ideas, or anything at all (praise included). I hope some of you caught the easter eggs I threw in there for fun. I hope to have the next chapter done in 4-5 days.**


	12. Chuck Vs The Job

**I just watched the motel scene in **_**Chuck Vs. The Colonel**_**. I think it may be my favorite Chuck/Sarah moment of all time. It is delaying my writing when I get caught up in watching Chuck Youtube videos. I do not own Chuck.**

Sarah fixes Chuck's tie and straightens his suit. Chuck is wearing a nice black suit with a blue dress shirt and a dark blue tie. Sarah has a business outfit on with professional-looking glasses and they step into the Landow Industries building. Casey is in the surveillance van monitoring them by tapping into all the security cameras.

"Here we go," Chuck says under his breath as they step up to the receptionist desk.

"How may I help you today?" The beautiful receptionist asks nicely.

"I am here about a job offer," Chuck responds.

"Ahh… Mr. Charles Carmichael?" She hesitantly asks not sure if it is him.

"Yep, that's me."

"Lets see…" The receptionist skims through a list for a few seconds. "Room 216. Just up the stairs and on the right.

"Thank you," Chuck says sincerely as they head for the stairs.

"That receptionist was pretty hot, huh Casey?" Chuck jokes. Sarah hits Chuck in the arm playfully. "Well, not as hot as you, obviously," Chuck says to Sarah laughing.

"_Can it love birds! This is a mission_," Casey grunts through their earpieces.

They walk to the room and step into the door. They walk into a small waiting room with a few couch chairs and a couch. Chuck walks up to the receptionist in the room.

"I am here for the job offer," Chuck informs the receptionist. _"Wow another good-looking receptionist,"_ Chuck thinks to himself.

"Pleas take a seat; someone will come to guide you in just a minute."

"Thank you." Sarah and Chuck sit on the couch together.

"We need to make sure they think our relationship is only professional," Chuck whispers into Sarah's ear. Sarah's brow furrows as she thinks for a second. "I couldn't let anything happen to you if they somehow find out about me," Chuck finishes saying.

Sarah's heart almost melts but she toughens up and responds "Alright, I won't let anything happen to you either." Chuck nods seriously as they wait patiently.

After a few minutes, a man walks in. "They'll see you now Mr. Carmichael," the man states firmly.

"All right, I'll see you when I get out," Chuck says optimistically as he follows the man.

Sarah quickly goes to work looking to see if there are cameras in the room. There is one so Sarah comes up with a cover story and walks towards the door flashing a pack of cigarettes so the receptionist notices and thinks she is going outside for a smoke. The receptionist gives a dirty look thinking how such a beautiful woman could actually smoke cigarettes. Sarah doesn't notice the look but Casey gets a good laugh out of it. She then surveys the area looking for blind spots for all the cameras.

"Right this way, Charles," the man directs Chuck.

"Please, call me Chuck," Chuck says in a nerdy tone. Chuck realizes how he said it and tried to stay calm without showing any embarrassed expressions on his face. He steps into a room where a man is sitting at a desk right by a window that is the size of the wall.

"Hello, Mr. Carmichael," the man greets Chuck.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Chuck says as he reaches over the desk for a handshake. They shake hands and Chuck sits down and looks at the name plaque on the desk that reads _Adam Levi._

"I am Adam. I'll be telling you what perks come with your job."

"Sounds good."

Sarah sneaks into the security surveillance room while dodging all the cameras using Casey's help.

"Alright, I'm in the surveillance room," Sarah tells Casey through her watch.

"_I need access to the top three floors,"_ Casey informs Sarah what she needs to do.

Chuck finishes reading over the fine print of the contract and signing his name at the bottom.

"Do you have any questions?" Adam asks Chuck.

"Nope, I think I'm ready," Chuck answers optimistically.

"Great, just take this badge here and go to room 423. They will get you set up."

"Thank you," Chuck says as they shake hands and Chuck heads out. Chuck gets to the waiting room and looks around confused.

"Oh, your, uh, associate went for a smoke, I think," the receptionist says as she sees Chuck's confusion.

"Oh, I was hoping she would have quit by now," Chuck says disappointed.

"It is a bad habit."

"Yea, I despise it but she is the best assistant, so I deal with it. The receptionist nods her head. "Thank you and I'll try to get her to quit." Chuck then leaves to head for room 423.

"Where is Sarah at?" Chuck whispers into his watch.

"_She is in the surveillance room getting me access to the top three floors,"_ Casey responds.

"Alright, I need to go to room 423."

"_Go there now so they don't get suspicious."_

Chuck heads for the room as Sarah finishes accessing the floors' cameras.

"I think I got them up," Sarah says to Casey.

"_I got them. Good job Walker. Get up there. I'll let you know which room to go to."_

Chuck makes his way to the room. He exhales heavily as he steps in. He enters a makeshift lab that looks more like offices.

"Mr. Carmichael!" Chuck jumps as he hears his name. He looks to the right and sees an attractive woman in a lab coat. "Glad to have you hear. I'm Jessica," she says enthusiastically as they shake hands.

"Oh, uh, hello," Chuck is startled. She looks into Jessica's eyes and zones out. _"Why are all the women so beautiful here?"_ Chuck thinks. He quickly breaks out of his daze and asks "How can I help?"

"First; put this on," Jessica hands him a lab coat. Chuck puts it on and buttons it up.

"Do I look fancy?" Chuck jokes.

"Definitely," Jessica giggles a little at the joke. "Alright, right now we are in the third phase."

"What were the first two?"

"Well, the first phase was making the computer able to support the memory; and the second one was collecting all the files."

"Alright, so the third?"

"We need to upload the hundreds of thousands of files onto the computer." She explains as Chuck gives her an awkward look. She chuckles and then says "here take this. It has all the files on it." She hands Chuck a flash drive.

"And I plug this into…?" Chuck starts the sentence hoping for her to finish it.

"The computer over there," she points to the office.

"I get my own office?" Chuck is almost ecstatic.

"Well it is more of a lab then an office."

"Better than a cubicle," Chuck jokes.

"I like you. You're funny," Jessica laughs. Chuck awkwardly smiles not knowing what to say back. Chuck steps into his office/lab.

"This is nice."

"We're happy to have you here. If you have any questions, just ask me," Jessica says almost in a flirty way.

"I'll do that," Chuck responds thinking _"Why do all these girls come onto me after I become a spy and meet Sarah?"_

Jessica leaves Chuck to himself and Chuck turns the computer on. Sarah makes her way to the top floor looking for the executive office.

"Let me know when it is safe," Sarah tells Casey.

"_Wait for it… Go!"_ Casey instructs her. Sarah walks through the hallways unnoticed. She steps into the executive office and closes the door silently. Sarah searches through the file cabinets looking for anything she can find that will help them stop the Ring and find Chuck's mother.

"Casey, I have this flash drive with all their files on it," Chuck informs Casey.

"_What? How? Never mind, you at a computer?"_ Casey is enthralled that Chuck has all that intel.

"Yea, I have a computer right in front of me."

"_Upload it onto the computer and send them to me."_

"Sounds easy enough."

"_Then get out of there, moron."_

"_He just couldn't leave the moron part out no matter how well I'm doing,"_ Chuck thought to himself. "I'm not leaving until I find out where my mom is."

"_Don't be an idiot, Bartowski. Now is not the time to be a hero."_

"I need to find her."

"_Walker will find something. You need to get out of there before they suspect something."_

"Fine…" Chuck answers angrily as he finishes sending the files. He logs off the computer and steps out of the room. He inconspicuously makes his way to the door to the hallway.

"Where you going?" Jessica asks playfully.

"I, uh, am just going out for a smoke break," Chuck makes up a lie quickly.

"Mind if I come?"

"Sure, I actually don't smoke. It just sounds cooler than 'getting some air,'" Chuck jokes with air quotes at the end.

"Don't worry, I don't either," Jessica giggles.

"_Way to go Bartowski! Aren't you Mr. Popular?"_ Casey jokes sarcastically.

"What?" Sarah asks. "What do you mean by 'Mr. Popular'?" Sarah has curiosity and anger in her voice.

"_Someone has taken a fancy to your man,"_ Casey jokes.

"I found some files on Chuck's mother. I'm scanning them now." Sarah isn't about to argue during the mission.

"_Good, Bartowski just sent me all the files meant for the Intersect."_

"Great. I'll let you know when I'm done."

Chuck and Jessica are outside to taking a break. They are relaxing against the outside wall of the building.

"Having fun yet?" Jessica asks.

"Well, I haven't been around long enough to tell."

"It sure is a nice day."

"Yea, too bad we are stuck cooped up in an office-slash-lab," Chuck jokes.

"Yes it is," Jessica giggles at Chuck's joke. They relax for a little while just breathing in the air and feeling the comfortable breeze. Jessica is admiring Chuck's brown curls while Chuck awkwardly tries not to make eye contact with her.

"We should probably go back soon," Jessica hesitantly suggests.

"I guess so," Chuck agrees disappointedly. "You know what, I'm going to stop in that store across the street and get a snack. I didn't eat breakfast."

"A-alright, I'll see you in there," Jessica chuckles as she walks into the building.

"That was close," Chuck says to Casey as Chuck walks towards the store to make sure Jessica doesn't get suspicious.

"_Get in here and help me get Walker out!"_

"Is she in trouble?" Chuck is concerned for Sarah.

"_Not yet but she needs a way out."_

"I'll be there in a second."

"Casey I scanned all the documents. I didn't have time to read them but I need a way out."

"_Bartowski is out. I'll map out a route."_ Casey informs Sarah as Chuck opens the door to the van.

"Where is she?" Chuck asks worried.

"On the top floor. We need to find a path out for her." Chuck grabs a headphone and microphone so he can talk with Sarah.

"_Hey Sarah, it's Chuck. We're looking for a safe way out for you."_

"Good, I'm stepping out of the office. Is it safe?" Sarah asks.

"_Yea, head to your right."_ Casey instructs Sarah. _"Hide! Two guards are coming."_

Sarah walks through the hallway quickly and then hides in an empty office while the guards walk by. "Now what?"

"_Head down the hallway and through the stairs."_

Sarah makes it to the stairwell and starts going down. She goes down two floors.

"_Get out of the stairwell now Walker!"_ A guard was walking up the stairs.

Sarah quickly steps onto the 13th floor and pretends like she is an employee walking around.

"Hey, lets go! It's Marty's birthday!" A group of employees leads Sarah into the break room for a birthday party. They don't even realize she isn't an employee.

A group of about 15 employees are huddled around Marty with a cake being brought in. Sarah stands towards the back trying to find a way out. Everyone sings happy birthday and Marty blows out the candles.

"Are you new?" Someone asks Sarah.

"Uh, yea. I'm the new mailman," Sarah makes up a lie.

"More like mail-model," the man nudges her playfully. Sarah fakes laughs.

"I need to go the restroom," Sarah quickly makes an excuse to get out of the room. She starts walking out. "Casey! Get me out of here!"

"_I'm working on it! You can take the stairs again. They are clear right now."_

Sarah heads down the stairs quickly trying to get out as quick as possible.

"_More guards! Just act natural!"_

"I'm going back in Casey!" Chuck wants to save Sarah.

"Don't be stupid Bartowski! She can handle herself."

"She is about to be caught!" Chuck protests.

"She'll be fine. Trust me," Casey assures Chuck nicely and sincerely.

Sarah is still breathing heavily as the guards walk by her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" One of the two men asks.

"Yea, there is just so many stairs," Sarah complains jokingly, out-of-breath.

"I know what you mean," the man laughs as they go on their separate ways.

Sarah, once out of eye sight, keeps going.

"I told you Bartowski," Casey rubs it in Chuck's face.

"That was close though," Chuck defends himself but is happy Sarah made it past the guards.

"I am on the first floor. Let me know when it is safe," Sarah tells Casey.

"_You're good. Go now. Stay to your right!"_

Sarah heads through the plaza and into the lobby. She sees the receptionist at the desk.

"I need a way past her. She will recognize me," Sarah asks for help.

Chuck and Casey scramble for a way out. Chuck pulls up some blueprints of the lobby. He looks for all the exits and finds a safer way out.

"_Sarah, you need to turn around and head to your right. There is an exit to the side of the building,"_ Chuck directs Sarah safely.

Sarah makes her way to the exit and gets outside. She quickly gets to the van and opens it.

"Thanks for the help," Sarah thanks them gratefully.

"No problem," Chuck says as she closes the van door. Casey drives off.

"Looks like I don't get to keep my new job," Chuck jokes.

"What's wrong with your job now?" Sarah asks playfully.

"Well… I am forced to travel, I get shot at, I have to sneak around…" Chuck starts to ramble. "… But then I wouldn't get to work with you," Chuck says to Sarah. Sarah smiles a smile that can rival Chuck's smile.

"Good job team," Beckman congratulates them on their success back at Castle. "We now have all the information the Ring has."

"Is there anything about my mother?" Chuck asks.

"We are still looking through the files. I promise I will tell you anything we find out." Chuck has never heard Beckman promise something personal and is surprised by Beckman's compassion. "I'll let you know when we have another mission for you." The conference ends with the NSA symbol appearing where Beckman's face was a second ago.

"Don't worry Chuck, they'll find her," Sarah consoles Chuck as she hugs his bicep with her head against his shoulder. They leave to go back home.

Chuck and Sarah are relaxing at home watching TV. They had a busy morning and are quite tired. Morgan walks in to greet them.

"What's up?" Morgan asks casually.

"Hey, Morgan; are you going to get another job?" Chuck asks Morgan curiously.

"I don't know. I don't like to work, but I can't just sit here," Morgan is at an epiphany.

"Well, the Orange-Orange still needs an employee," Chuck suggests hoping Beckman would be willing to pay Morgan as kind of a watch dog for the Castle. "I'll talk to Beckman if you're interested. Maybe we can work there together," Chuck insists.

"That would be awesome. You'll do that for me?" Morgan is happy.

"You're my best friend, my roommate, pretty much my brother; definitely!" Chuck says ecstatically.

"Awesome! Can I hug you?"

"Fine…" Chuck doesn't feel like resisting. Morgan hugs him and Sarah just laughs.

"You wanna see if Beckman wants us all to work there?" Chuck asks Sarah if she wants to work there again.

"Sounds fun, but I don't think they actually need three different people working there," Sarah accepts and then jokes.

"That place was always pretty deserted," Chuck jokes, "but we'll make it fun."

"I wonder what a men's outfit would look like," Sarah thinks out loud.

"Probably an orange shirt and some short khaki shorts," Chuck jokes. Sarah giggles.

"Well, lets hope not," Morgan says.

"Yea… I'll talk to Beckman next time she calls," Chuck assures Morgan.

**How do people get so many reviews? I feel like I don't get any. If anyone wants to let me know how, that would be nice. Maybe I should make a poll at the end of each chapter to ask what would be the plot line of the next chapter. Please review with any ideas or praise (even criticism, as long as you don't be too mean).**


	13. Chuck Vs The Promise

**700 hits but only 1 review. Am I missing something about these reviews? I keep getting caught up watching old episodes. They bring back some fond memories and things I didn't notice before. I do not own Chuck**

Chuck and Sarah are lying peacefully in bed sleeping. Chuck's chest is against her back and his arm is resting around her hip. Her arm is resting on his hand and their fingers are interlaced. The sunlight slowly fills the room to give it a golden tint. The light finally reaches Chuck's face and he smells Sarah's hair. It smells like flowers and Chuck takes in a huge whiff of it and smiles. He slowly opens his eyes to see the soft blonde hair an inch from his face. He feels his fingers as they are touching Sarah's fingers. He wants to see her beautiful face but doesn't want to wake her so he just snuggles a little tighter and tries to go back to sleep.

"Chuck?" Sarah asks half asleep with her eyes still shut.

"Yea?" Chuck responds softly.

"I don't want to get up," Sarah pleads groggily but playfully.

"I can just lay here forever too," Chuck doesn't want to get up either. Chuck groans as he releases his hand from hers and gets out of bed.

"Don't leave me," Sarah pleads.

"I'll be right back." Chuck leaves the room silently. Sarah falls back asleep.

After about twenty minutes, Sarah wakes up again. She feels around the bed for Chuck and he isn't there. She sits up and looks around. Chuck walks in with a tray of food.

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry," Chuck says with his patented smile. Sarah smiles back a smile that says you are the best in the world.

Chuck places the tray on Sarah's lap. There is a bowl of cereal, a bowl of fruit, a glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee, some pancakes, and some eggs.

"I don't really know what foods you like so I just made a little of everything," Chuck sincerely explains.

"You really didn't have to do this, but I do love fruit and eggs," Sarah playfully responds. Chuck sits next to her and admires her stunning beauty.

"I guess you won't be eating th—" Chuck reaches for the pancakes but Sarah slaps his hand jokingly. She looks at him with a cute, selfish look.

"I never said I didn't like pancakes," Sarah jokes. Chuck laughs. Sarah hands him the pancakes. "Don't eat them all," she warns playfully.

"You want a bite?" Chuck asks sincerely.

"A bite of you. Rhaar!" Sarah purrs like a tiger with her hand arched like a cat. Chuck smiles almost a naughty grin that Sarah laughs at.

Chuck feeds her a piece and she didn't expect him to feed it right to her mouth. She smiles as she chews the pancake. "That was delicious." Chuck smiles back. They then continue eating with smiles on their faces.

After they are done, Sarah kisses Chuck passionately. "Let me return the favor," Sarah says flirtatiously with a naughty grin on her face.

"Well, it's only fair," Chuck smirks.

"You are such an ass," Sarah pushes Chuck playfully realizing he planned out making the breakfast so he can 'get some.' Chuck just laughs as he embraces her and they hug.

A few hours later, Chuck is worrying about his mother. He doesn't know if there was any information on her from the last mission.

"I really hope they find her," Chuck pants.

"They'll find her. Please don't worry," Sarah tries to soothe Chuck.

"Should I just call Beckman and ask?" Chuck is fiddling with his iphone.

"No, she will contact us. Lets do something that will distract you from her."

"Like what?" Chuck asks as if there is nothing that can distract him.

"Lets go shopping!" Sarah exclaims happily.

"Alright…" Chuck hesitantly answers.

They are shopping at a Large Mart. Chuck is pushing the cart while Sarah holds onto Chuck's bicep.

"See? This isn't so bad," Sarah suggests.

"I guess you're right," Chuck concedes. He cannot complain having the love of his life around his arm doing normal things for once.

"Lets go try some samples!" They head for the samples as Chuck's phone rings. He checks it and it shows Casey's face.

"Looks like we have a mission," Chuck answers the phone to talk to Casey. "What's up?"

"_There is a mission. Meet me at Castle in twenty!"_ Casey informs Chuck.

"It might take a little longer than twenty minutes," Chuck squeaks out.

"_Get here as quick as possible!"_ Casey grunts.

"Alright," Chuck says but the phone already has the hang-up tone going. "He hung up on me," Chuck complains jokingly to Sarah.

"Well?"

"We need to go back to Castle."

"Lets go!" They leave the half full cart and head for the exit.

They make it to Castle and Casey is waiting. Casey looks a little angry but when does he not?

"You're late," Casey grunts.

"I told you it would take longer than twenty minutes," chuck pleads his case.

"Get in here! Beckman is waiting!" Casey growls. Chuck and Sarah stand at attention looking at Beckman on the monitor.

"I'm glad you can join us," Beckman says sarcastically.

"Sorry General," Chuck apologizes for the both of them.

"The intel you acquired yesterday revealed your mother's location," Beckman states knowing Chuck is only there for his mother.

"Where is she?" Chuck cuts her off worried but excited at the same time.

"If you would let me finish, she is in the building you gathered the intel from."

"Why didn't we just get her while we were in there?" Chuck asks angrily.

"We didn't know she was in there until after looking at the intel," Beckman responds disliking Chuck's attitude.

"I'm sorry, what do you need us to do?" Chuck calms down and asks sincerely.

"I was just informing you, but my men have it under control. I am sending in a strike team to clear the building and take any hostages."

"So, we just sit here and wait?" Chuck's angers slowly starts to come out again.

"No, Bartowski. I have another mission for you."

Chuck is about to yell at Beckman but Sarah comforts Chuck and calms him down. "I only became a spy again so I can save my mom. We are not your lap dogs."

Beckman looks at Chuck with squinted eyes. After a moment of silence, Beckman says "Does that mean you are quitting again?" Beckman has a bit of despair in her voice.

"Yes, general," Chuck simply states.

"I am finished too then," Sarah says immediately after; being obedient to Chuck. She flashes Chuck a smile that says I will always be with you.

"It is too bad we are losing such valuable assets, but you are inclined to your freedom," Beckman knows Chuck only wants his mother back and she isn't going to force him to work for the Government.

"General, I will accept the mission," Casey says trying to stay loyal to his country.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but this mission requires a team," Beckman knows Casey cannot do the mission without any backup.

"I request to be transferred to then," Casey requests almost with no emotion. He doesn't want to leave Chuck and Sarah because they've been through so much together but he is a patriot and cannot let his country down.

Chuck and Sarah are appalled by his decision for a transfer. They know Casey is patriotic and loyal to his country, but can he just leave his daughter who he slowly rekindled his relationship with. They both look at him in confusion and surprise and a hint of sadness. Casey looks at them and grunts with a hint of anguish.

"I will arrange for you to move to D.C. for further instructions tomorrow morning," Beckman explains as if she was talking to Casey alone. "That is all." Beckman reaches for the end button but Chuck speaks up.

"General, ma'am, I was wondering if you can give us jobs to work at the Orange-Orange. We can use the job until we find new ones; we can protect Castle for the time-being…" Chuck rambles reasons they should have the job.

"Alright, just to keep suspicions low," Beckman agrees regretfully.

"Also Morgan?" Chuck squeaks.

Beckman purses her lips in annoyance.

"Well, he needs a job and I told him I would ask you. You know how the economy is and…" Chuck starts to ramble again.

"Fine! I'll send the details. You'll start tomorrow!" Beckman agrees not wanting to hear Chuck ramble again.

"Thank you, thank you so much, he'll be—" Beckman ends the feed as Chuck tries to thank her for letting Morgan have the job.

"I guess we can go back to being normal people again," Chuck jokes.

"Well, you did promise Ellie and I want you…" Sarah unconvincingly responds.

"Do you really want to quit?" Chuck asks seriously after hearing her apathetic response.

"I want to be with you! If you quit, I quit," Sarah looks deep into Chuck's chocolate eyes.

"Don't give up your career for me," Chuck feels horrible ruining Sarah's career.

"We'll talk about this later. Lets go buy some groceries," Sarah suggests hoping to take Chuck's mind off of Sarah's career.

"Uh, alright, Casey you wanna come?" He really wants to ask Casey how he could just leave all that he has made for himself behind but knows Casey is not a man of words.

"Are you serious?" Casey looks a Chuck like he is an idiot.

"Right… the whole I am a killing machine thing," Chuck jokes. Casey just grunts as Sarah and Chuck leave Castle.

"I need to tell Morgan the good news first."

"That's fine, but don't forget about groceries," Sarah says jovially.

They head back to their home to talk to Morgan.

"Morgan, bud!" chuck exclaims. "Looks like we'll be working together again!"

"She said yes? Beckman said yes?" Morgan is surprised that she would agree.

"Yea."

"This is so awesome!" Morgan hugs Chuck. Sarah giggles at his excitement. "Bartowski and Grimes back in action! Starring Charles Bartowski, Morgan Grimes and featuring the always stunning Sarah Walker!" Chuck laughs as Sarah blushes a little.

"Well, we're going to buy some groceries. Anything you need?" Chuck asks Morgan.

"I think I'm good," Morgan says still excited about the job.

"Alright…" Chuck says as he and Sarah walk out the door.

"You know, you're going to have to train us," Chuck jokes to Sarah.

"I think a five-year-old could learn by himself," Sarah responds with jokingly. They walk off laughing.

They arrive back home with the groceries in hand. They are walking through the patio when they are stopped by Ellie.

"How's the search for mom?" Ellie asks almost apathetically. She hates her mother for leaving them. At least their father had a good reason.

"Actually, quite good. Hopefully they will rescue her pretty soon," Chuck has an optimistic sound to his voice.

"Does that mean you can quit again?" Ellie doesn't forget promises.

"Actually, we just did. We are normal people just like you and Devon. Well, you are doctors and we are yogurt salesmen," Chuck jokes.

"Really, I'm making dinner tonight. I would love you both to join us," Ellie is ecstatic and hugs both of them at the same time.

"Group hug?" Devon appears out of nowhere and hugs them. He really has no idea why they are hugging.

"They quit the spy life," Ellie explains to Devon with excitement.

"Awesome!" Devon looks at Chuck with satisfaction.

Chuck looks at Sarah and Sarah smiles back. So we'll see you at six?" Chuck flashes his famous smile at Sarah and then to Ellie. "Would you mind if Casey comes too?" Chuck feels bad that this is will be the last time they see Casey.

"Definitely, bring him along," Ellie agrees happily. She thinks the more the merrier.

"I'll go ask him. Hopefully he hasn't left yet."

"Why? Where is he going?" Ellie sounds concerned.

"He is being reassigned, he is supposed to leave tomorrow," Chuck says a little depressed.

"This will have to be an extra-awesome night then," Devon says feeling for Casey.

Chuck and Sarah both wait outside Casey's door. This is something they need to do together. Chuck knocks and they wait patiently. Casey opens the door after a few seconds.

"Do you need someone to listen to your lady feelings?" Casey says with his normal angry tone. "I need to finish packing my stuff."

"Do you want to have dinner at Ellie's tonight?" Chuck asks optimistically. "This is your last night and you should celebrate with us."

Casey is not a man who needs to be with other people. He has spent most of his life by himself but he'd rather eat Ellie's amazing cooking than an army ration or a TV dinner. "Fine," Casey answers after the brief pause.

"Great! Tonight at six." Casey then shuts the door so he can pack more. Chuck and Sarah head back for their place.

"You can still be a spy while I stay here," Chuck is serious.

"I want to be with you. That is all!" Sarah hates opening up to people.

"Ellie made ME promise, not you. You can—"

"I want to be spies TOGETHER!" Sarah doesn't want to spend days to weeks away from Chuck.

"I want to be a spy too, but I promised Ellie," Chuck questions himself for a second "You know what? I can tell Ellie we want to be spies," Chuck suggests.

"You promised though," Sarah desperately wants to be spies together but doesn't take the promise lightly.

"I know but I am old enough to make decisions for myself," Chuck explains as if he is an 18 year old trying to do what he wants but his parents won't let him. "I am not the same guy I was three years ago! I finally have the girl, I had the job, I have the family and friends!" Chuck almost sounds angry like Ellie had been holding him back.

"You think you can reason with her?" Sarah wants them to be spies together so bad.

"Yes!" This is an emphatic yes. "I'll tell her after dinner. Then maybe Casey will want to stay too."

"I love you!" Sarah jumps into Chuck's arms as they hug and she kisses him on the lips softly.

Chuck and Sarah are getting dressed at their place. Chuck is buttoning his dress shirt as Sarah looks at Chuck.

"How do I look?" She softly asks.

Chuck stutters looking at Sarah's perfection. "You look amazing. You always look amazing. Anything you wear you look amazing in," Chuck says sweetly but with an obvious tone. Sarah smiles thinking of when she asked him back when Bryce was still alive.

"_How do I look?" Sarah asks nicely with a stunning red dress on. Chuck and Bryce are fixing their ties, looking at the mirror. Chuck is clipping his clip-on bow tie as Bryce ties a real one. They both look over at her._

_Chuck shows a quick look of awe and love. For a second, his heart stops as he admires the most beautiful woman in the world ask if she looks good. Is she serious? She is stunning, glowing, magnificent, beautiful. There aren't enough words to express her beauty._

_Chuck quickly realizes they are just 'co-workers' and she is still in love with Bryce so he totally rejects her._

"_Good," Chuck simply states knowing how much it hurts him not to say anything more. He looks over at Bryce and back to Sarah. "Yea, good," Chuck tries to show he hasn't fallen in love but failed miserably. He walks away because he cannot contain himself looking at Sarah._

_He comes back a second after because he clumsily forgot his jacket. "Red's not really my color… Salmon; or whatever it is," Chuck neglects his inner feelings from coming out._

_Sarah almost wants to say something to cheer Chuck up but doesn't want Bryce to think she is compromised by falling in love. She looks at Chuck almost desperate for a sweet 'Bartowski' response that always cheers her up. Chuck denies her this and she quickly gains her composure as she looks at Bryce._

_Bryce just has a look that says he is ready to do the mission. He doesn't even admire her beauty and she loves how Chuck always does._

Sarah and Chuck make their way to Ellie's. They knock at the door and Devon greets them.

"I hope you like spaghetti bolognese," Devon always has that 'everything I say sounds awesome' tone.

"That sounds delicious," Chuck smiles as they walk to the table. They take their seats as they hear a knock on the door. Devon answers it.

"Ahh… John Casey! Glad to have you. Take a seat," Devon nicely allows Casey to join them.

Dinner is just about finished as they all finish up their meals. Devon taps a spoon against his wine glass.

"Here's to friends and family! And John, you'll always have a place here in Burbank!" Awesome delivers a heart-warming speech. Everyone raises their glasses looking at Casey sympathetically.

Dinner is over. Everyone has scattered. Chuck stayed to help with the dishes and talk to Ellie about the whole 'not quitting' thing. Sarah left to tell Casey that they want to stay as spies and want him to stay with them.

"Ellie, I need to talk to you about my job," Chuck is sincere and direct.

"What is it?" Ellie isn't sure she wants to hear what Chuck has to say.

"I am going to be a spy," Chuck simply says.

"Way to be awesome!" Devon says as he overhears the conversation. He high-fives Chuck.

"It is not awesome! I thought you quit?" Ellie expresses her concern for Chuck.

"I did but I want to go back. This is what I was made for," Chuck starts to argue although Ellie hasn't started yet.

"You, no, I don't want to lose you like we lost dad!" Ellie is angry with fear of losing her brother.

"I need to start making choices in my life and this is one of them," Chuck convincingly states.

"I, uh, you can't. You have Sarah to look after and *ahem* Morgan," Ellie doesn't want to give up. She thinks she is saving Chuck's life.

"You cannot change my mind. I am doing this. I want this. Sarah wants this." Chuck argues with passion because this is something he truthfully wants.

"I, you do what you have to, but—" Ellie starts to give in.

"I will always love you and don't worry, nothing is going to happen," Chuck flashes his smile and it almost makes everything alright.

"Please, don't let anything happen to my baby bro, or Sarah," Ellie's eyes start to tear up.

"I won't!" Chuck says boldly. "I promise!"

"Fine…" Ellie just wants Chuck to be safe. Chuck hugs her showing everything is alright.

Sarah is waiting in the patio for Chuck hoping for the good news. Finally Chuck steps out and sees Sarah. Sarah looks up and they lock eyes.

"How did she take it?" Sarah asks with curiosity in her voice.

"Good, I think. She said it was alright," Chuck hugs Sarah.

"Did you talk to Casey?" Chuck asks not wanting Casey to leave them.

"Yea, he said he would stay if we become spies again," Sarah happily explains making Chuck happy too.

"This is great. We should probably tell Beckman."

"Good idea."

"Sorry about the time General, but we would like to keep our jobs," Chuck sounds a little uneasy. Chuck and Sarah are holding hands and Beckman eyes them distinctively.

"Changing your minds again?" Beckman is tired of these quit/not quit shenanigans (not Beckman's exact words).

"Yes. We decided we want to be spies and Casey said he would stay if we can stay a team," Chuck glances at Sarah for a second to see if her reaction.

"It would make it easier than to relocate him," Beckman thinks out loud leaning towards allowing them to stay. Chuck and Sarah look at each other in anticipation. "Fine, I'll inform Casey that he will be staying."

Chuck tries his hardest not to jump for joy. He lifts his arms a little in excitement but catches himself.

"Thank you General," Sarah says excitedly.

"Does that mean you will accept the mission I offered earlier?"

"Sure, we'll do it," Chuck responds almost cutting off Beckman.

"Alright, I need you to escort an official and guard him."

"We're going to be bodyguards?" Chuck asks with the expression that it is an easy job.

"This is not a job to take lightly," Beckman scolds Chuck, and he quickly stands straight in fear. "I will explain the details at Castle in an hour." The feed ends and Chuck and Sarah look at each other inside Chuck's room.

They both smile their high-wattage smiles at each other feeling great. They get to stay together, get to keep the job they love, get to keep the team together with Casey. This is one of the greatest moments of their lives and it only got better (if you know what I mean).

**I know there was no action in this really but I just wanted to write about how awesome the other elements of the show are. **

**The next chapter might take a little longer than usual to post. I have been caught up in another story.**

**I think I may have to finish this story soon because I dragged it on too long and need to wrap it up. Probably only two or three more chapters left until the ****SERIES FINALE!**


	14. Chuck Vs The Reunion

**Well, I need this story to come to a close. I will hopefully write other Chuck Fanfic soon. I do not own Chuck.**

Sarah, Chuck and Casey wait patiently in Castle for their mission and Chuck almost wants to hug Casey because they are staying together, but mostly because it would annoy him.

"Glad to have the team back," Chuck is ecstatic to have a mission with Casey. He pats Casey on the back. Casey looks at him with deathly eyes and grunts.

"Alright, I was just being nice," Chuck backs away wary of Casey.

Beckman calls and Casey immediately opens the video feed.

"I see you aren't late this time," Beckman says in her normal monotone voice.

Chuck smiles as Sarah tries to stay professional.

"Your mission is to escort me to a meeting with all the Government Agencies," Beckman explains as if it is no big deal that she is who they need to protect.

"Wait! So you're in Los Angeles right now?" Chuck is confused but surprised.

"I will be arriving at 0600 hours and the meeting is at 0800. We will meet at 0700."

"You can count on us," Chuck has that nerdy tone to his voice. Beckman looks at him in annoyance. She ends the feed with that. Chuck raises his eyebrows in confusion as he looks at Sarah and Casey. "Ahh… She trusts us…" Chuck says in a cute and lovable way.

Sarah smiles at Chuck as Casey just grunts. "We should get some sleep," Sarah suggests taking Chuck and walking out. "We'll see you tomorrow at 0700 hours," Sarah sincerely says to Casey. Casey nods his head.

"I forgot to ask Beckman if they saved my mother!" Chuck remembers horrifically.

"I'm sure they saved her. We need to focus on the mission." Sarah tries to keep Chuck's head clear.

After being debriefed the hour before, team Bartowski set up the security teams. Casey was in the SUV with Beckman; mostly because she wouldn't be able to stand Chuck trying to talk to her. Sarah is already at the building with a team to make sure it is secure. Chuck is in the lead SUV of the caravan to protect Beckman.

The caravan is about a mile away when s sniper shot wrings through the air and the bulletproof windshield shatters. All the SUV's immediately react by speeding up. Casey holds Beckman down for her safety as the windshield-less limo follows Chuck's SUV closely.

Another shot blares through the now fearful air. The limo immediately runs into a light pole.

"Stop the car!" Chuck yells at the driver of his SUV as the driver hits the brakes hard. "Reverse!" The driver reverses all the way until they are right next to the crashed limo.

Casey and Beckman are still in the back. "There is a sniper! We need a way out of here!" Casey calls through the radio.

"We're on our way to pick you up! Hold still!" Chuck explains.

Chuck's SUV pulls up next to the limo. They both open their doors carefully. The driver lines them up perfectly.

"Get in right now!" Chuck yells as Casey shields Beckman behind the doors. They both get in carefully and turn out of the sight of the sniper.

"How did a single bullet break bulletproof glass?" Chuck asks surprised while his adrenaline is flowing.

"I don't know!" Casey responds annoyed. "Stay off that street!" He orders the driver. Chuck looks at him in confusion and fear. "You alright General?" Casey asks Beckman.

"I am fine," she responds with full certainty.

"Sarah! This is Chuck!" Chuck wants to inform Sarah of the situation.

"What the hell is happening?" Sarah cusses because she is confused.

"We took sniper fire and re-acquired Beckman. We are taking another route!"

"What do you mean 're-acquired'?"

"The driver was killed and the limo crashed. We picked her up in my SUV," Chuck explains to the best of his abilities.

We'll be ready to get her in!" Sarah assures over the radio.

"Good. Looks like we're safe for n—"

Sarah hears screeching tires and then crashing sounds through the radio. "Chuck? Chuck! Talk to me!" Sarah is scared now. She cannot do anything to help at the moment and Chuck isn't responding. "What happened? What was that noise?" Sarah asks furiously hoping to get a response. The radio is deafly silent and Sarah is now more worried than ever.

The SUV is turned on its side and Casey breaks out the windshield. "Is everyone alright?" He checks the driver's pulse and doesn't feel anything. He grunts in anger as he checks on Beckman and Chuck.

"General? You alright?" Casey asks with uneasiness.

"Yea. What the hell happened?" She asked while in pain. She had some cuts and bruises but nothing major.

"We got hit by a truck. Bartowski?" Casey goes to check on Chuck.

Chuck is disoriented and still in his seat dangling like being stuck sideways on a roller coaster. "What happened?" he asks unaware of his surroundings.

"We got hit! Can you move?" Casey asks cautiously.

"I think so," Chuck responds hesitantly, shaking his arms and legs to make sure he can feel them. Casey immediately cuts Chuck's seatbelt and he falls awkwardly to the other side of the car; which is now against the ground.

"You couldn't warn me?" Chuck asks annoyed because he just landed on his arm and will now have a bruise. Casey just grunts humorously.

"We need to get out of this car!" Casey cautiously steps out looking around to make sure it is safe for them to leave. "Lets go!" They follow him out the SUV where the other SUV's are already pulled up and the area is secured by the security team.

"Colonel Casey! The area is secure and we have a car waiting to take you and the General," the leader of the team informs Casey. Casey grunts in confusion like he expects something to be answered for him. "The man who hit you was only a civilian. We contained him and he is being held up."

"We're safe to move!" Casey instructs Beckman and Chuck as they climb into the SUV.

"Lets go! And watch the intersections!" Casey almost growls at the driver as he drives off.

"Sarah! Everyone is fine!" Chuck relieves her of her anxiety.

"Oh thank god!" She almost faints from the good news. Not only is Chuck safe but also Beckman and Casey. "What happened?" This was more of a yell and less of a curious concern.

"We got hit by a civilian and we lost Agent Glenn, the driver. Otherwise we are alright. We are on our way now. We should be there in 5." Chuck explains everything to Sarah hoping she is alright.

"I increased security here and we have a team ready to extract the General," Sarah lets them know they will be safe when they arrive. "I'll be here for you," she shows her love to Chuck.

"I love you too," Chuck translates and returns his love. Casey and Beckman both grunt in disgust at the exact same time. He looks at them almost embarrassed and just kind of shies away from any eye contact for a little.

They make it there with no more trouble. The team takes Beckman into the building. Sarah hugs Chuck almost like she thought she would never see him again. Casey again grunts repulsively.

"Good to see you too," Chuck raises his eyebrows a little surprised by her reaction. She usually kept it very professional on missions.

"I thought I lost you," she shows her desperation and worry for Chuck. Casey averts the emotional conversation that is about to ensure by walking into the building.

"It takes more than some sniper bullets and a truck to stop Charles Carmichael!" Chuck exclaims with a joke showing he is safe and still his humorous self.

She tightens the hug as she loves how he is still her lovable, comical Chuck; even after such catastrophic events just happened.

The rest of the mission went by easily. Beckman had her meeting and there weren't any complications getting her safely back to Edwards Air Force Base. She exits the SUV relieved that the nightmare is over.

"Great job on the mission," Beckman congratulates them as if she was never in danger. Casey just salutes her and Chuck and Sarah follow his lead. Beckman salutes back and turns to enter the airplane.

"General? Wait, I need to know about my mom," Chuck sounds desperate and pathetic and he knows it; he just doesn't care. He cannot take waiting any longer.

"Why don't you rest, you had a long day," she almost sounds like there is a surprise waiting for him but with Beckman, you can never be certain. She was right after all, after the accident and such; they had to wait four hours until the meeting ended.

Chuck looks at her trying to read her face but Beckman turns around and enters the plane.

"What did she mean by that?" Chuck asks Sarah and Casey hoping they have a better idea. They both look at him not quite sure either.

"I think we should just do what Beckman said," Sarah tries to get Chuck to give up on this wild goose chase for just a little while. "I'm tired; can we go home and sleep?" Sarah asks manipulatively but sincerely. She totally lied just to give Chuck another reason why they should just go home. She rests her head against Chuck's shoulder.

"Fine, lets go," Chuck embraces Sarah by wrapping his arm around her. He looks back at Casey, "You coming?" Casey flashes him a hint of anger and annoyance.

"I'm coming," he is sick of being the 'third wheel' of the team. It isn't that he wants to be with a girl, he just hates seeing his colleagues being 'friendly.'

Chuck and Sarah open the door to their apartment and see Morgan chatting it up with a woman. The woman is facing away from the door. Morgan immediately smiles exuberantly.

"Look who decided to come by?" Morgan greets Chuck and Sarah. The brunette woman turns around and immediately Chuck and Sarah know it is his mother.

"You're okay?" Chuck says in relief as he rushes to her to give her a hug. She gladly hugs him back.

"I am more worried about you. What happened to your face?" She asks seeing the cuts and dirt on him.

"I got in a bit of an accident," Chuck underplays the car crash. "I'm so glad to see you again!" Chuck is ecstatic. "You remember Sarah, right?" Sarah steps forward and smiles sincerely.

"Hi!" Sarah smiles her amazing smile and Mary smiles back.

"How's Eleanor?" Mary wants to know how her only daughter is.

"She's great. She is a doctor at UCLA and married to the top cardiologist there." Chuck happily shows how well Ellie has done. "Oh, and you can call her Ellie."

"That is wonderful!" Mary is ecstatic that Ellie has been so successful.

"You need to meet them!" Chuck is giddy with excitement. "His name is Awesome, I mean Devon. We call him Awesome because everything he does is, well, awesome."

Mary laughs and thinks how great her children ended up without any parents. Ellie has a great job with a husband who sounds like the perfect guy. Chuck is living with a girlfriend that is smart, loving, and a badass. He also has a great friend in Morgan who is loyal and great in his own ways.

"I am going to have them over for dinner!" Chuck cannot wait for Ellie to reunite with her mother. "Let me clean up a bit and then I'll tell them they have to come over," Chuck smiles at Mary as he looks down at his dirty clothes and heads for his room.

After Chuck cleans off, he walks into the living area to figure out the dinner plans.

"I don't know how to make dinner," Chuck worries himself talking to Sarah, Morgan, and Mary.

"Well, lucky for you, I was taught in the art of hibachi," Morgan steps up to the challenge.

"You are the best friend ever!" Chuck is ecstatic that he has his first chef.

"Anyone else know how to cook food?" Chuck asks worried Morgan won't be able to cook enough.

"I can make some pasta," Sarah implies knowing it isn't very hard to boil water and stir pasta in it.

"Great! What do I need to pick up at the store?" Chuck asks Sarah and Morgan.

"Noodles, stir-fry vegetables, Thai sauce!" Morgan lists the ingredients that they don't have immediately.

"Any pasta and whatever sauce you want," Sarah exclaims happily because she has never seen Chuck so happy.

"Great! I'll call Ellie on the way!" Chuck opens the front door about to leave. "You want to come, mom?" Chuck is so excited he almost forgot to ask his mother if she wants to come.

Mary shudders at the word 'mom.' She hasn't been called that in so many years, she cannot remember. "Y-yes. I would love too," she shakes off the rust and accepts.

The food is just about done and Chuck is waiting in anticipation for Ellie to reunite with her mother. Morgan has finished the stir-fry and it looks quite delicious with bean sprouts, broccoli, and chicken. The pasta is a light pesto sauce over penne pasta. Chuck is amazed by how well the food came out. It was made by a failed Benihana chef and a CIA agent and it looks restaurant grade.

The door bell rings and Chuck jumps up in excitement. Chuck swings the door open happily.

"Hey El—" Chuck sees it is Casey and Alex and Chuck sighs heavily. "Get in here!" Chuck says playfully as he pats Casey on the back. Casey grunts in annoyance. He doesn't like to be touched.

"Alex, meet my mom," Chuck recites almost like he is practicing on getting his speech right when Ellie comes.

"Hello," Mary smiles.

"Hi," Alex smiles back.

"Believe it or not, this is Casey's daughter," Chuck says as if it is surprising, although it is a surprise.

"Wow, John, the family man," Mary jokes while shaking hands with Casey. Casey hates when people call him by his first name. He only accepts his daughter and women that aren't Sarah.

The doorbell rings again and Chuck knows it is Ellie. "Ok, here we go," Chuck thinks out loud. Sarah holds his hand reassuring him that everything is fine. She goes with him to the door as Chuck opens it.

"Ellie!" Chuck screams in excitement. Ellie immediately starts checking his pupils.

"Is he alright? What did he take?" Ellie asks Sarah, concerned for her only brother. Sarah giggles.

"He is just excited," Sarah smiles beautifully.

"Come on in! The cooking is not as good as yours but I think you can manage," Chuck explains cheerfully.

"Dude, awesome!" Devon exclaims as he steps in thinking that this is really cool of Chuck to invite them over for once.

"Ellie, I need you to meet someone," Chuck says nervously. Chuck steps out of Ellie's eye sight and there sits Mary, holding a glass of wine. She puts it down.

"Ellie, I've missed you," Mary says not sure if Ellie is going to be bitter or happy.

"Mom? Is that really you?" Ellie asks surprised.

"Yes, and I am sorry for leaving you both," Mary tries to put all her emotion into it. "I honestly cannot be prouder of you and Chuck," she puts down the wine glass and walks up to Ellie.

Ellie has a look of expectation and hostility. She stands there quietly thinking if she could forgive this woman for the hardship they went through. She thought about how she was to her father and it was a similar situation. She couldn't do that again.

"I really missed you," Ellie responds after the brief moment of silence. They hug and Chuck looks at Sarah with a satisfactory smile and holds her hand. Sarah flashes a smile at him before she looks at the ground and back to Chuck. Chuck giggles at her beauty and embarrassment.

Ellie and Mary finally finish their hug and Ellie sit down next to her. Chuck and Sarah put all the food on the table and they sit down to join everyone else. They eat the food, which isn't bad for a failed hibachi chef and a CIA agent, and catch up on all they missed about their mother and all she missed about them.


End file.
